Persona 3: The Journey of the Arisato Twins
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Makoto Arisato has transferred to Gekkoukan High School where Minako 'Yuki' Arisato had enrolled in. Shadows, Persona, SEES, Tartarus, and a past ten years ago. His school life is just the stepping stone to a Journey. Follows the FES/P3P/Movie story line. Makoto/Aigis/Mitsuru, Yuki/Yukari. Rated T.
1. Welcome to Gekkoukan High!

**Persona 3: The Journey of the Arisato Twins**

 **By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

 **Summary: Makoto Arisato has transferred to Gekkoukan High School where Minako 'Yuki' Arisato had enrolled to. Shadows, Persona, SEES, Tartarus, and a past ten years ago. His school life is just the stepping stone to a Journey. Follows the FES/P3P storyline. Makoto/Aigis/Mitsuru, Yuki/Yukari. Rated T.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Gekkoukan High! Makoto's Awakening and SEES**

* * *

 _ **Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end.**_

 **You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be...**

 **You will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide…**

* * *

The setting sun was overhead an unfamiliar town, a young male was walking to his destination: the train that will take him to Iwatodai Station of Tatsumi Port Island from the New City Terminal. He was a average looking young man, dark blue hair unkempt at the front, blue eyes and a light build, being shorter than average, his bangs covers his right eye, his hands in his pockets while slightly leaning back. Headphones in his ears, a neck-strap mp3 player (NW-S20x series written on the sides), and clip-on earphones (model ATH-EM700 written on the phones). He wore a gray collared shirt and dark pants, a travel bag sling on his right shoulder. Commotion and conversation echoed around him, but the music in his headphones drown them out. He took his hands out his pockets and pulled out a flyer and map to Tatsumi Port Island and the dormitory he was looking for. Tapping his train card to the turnstile, he kept his pace to the platform listening to his music unaware something going on at the platform. Police had been dispatched to the platform where it seems a accident had happened. Curious about the situation, he turned off his music, took the headphone and came to the crowd. Looking at the train to Iwatodai Station, it seems something hit the train's front, blood spattering the train and platform, murmurs from the onlookers.

"Did someone really tried to kill themselves?" whispered a young woman to friend.

"I heard that the person was acting strange. Could it be another case?" a man replied to his friend.

"Apathy Syndrome… What's one of them doing out like that?" she replied before the young blue haired teen spoke up.

"Excuse me?" he asked kindly, getting their attention to look at him, "I was supposed to take the train to Iwatodai Station. Did something happen?"

"Oh! Are you enrolling to the school young man?" the woman asked curiously.

"Yes ma'am. My twin sister Minako is there and I was supposed to meet her at a dorm in Port Island today, but…" he eyed the mentioned Apathy Syndrome person's death in the platform.

"I'm terribly sorry, uh…" replied the woman but the blue haired boy looked at the pair with one eye staring at them.

"Makoto Arisato ma'am," he replied kindly but a smile not present.

"Well Makoto-kun, it'll be a while before the train leaves once all this message clears up. Of course I be careful being out at night too long," the man looking back to police clearing out the body, it's remains mangled and bloody making onlookers feel sick, "Strange things have happened lately. Mako-kun, are you visiting family in Port Island?"

"No, just Minako sir," Makoto replied softly, "My parents died ten years ago…"

"Oh, we didn't know… I'm sorry." the woman replied feeling terrible her friend asked that.

"It's alright, I'm used to it," Makoto replied giving the two a small smile of reassuring before walking away, putting his headphones and music back on as he watched the mess be cleared up as the sun was finally going down. He took out his cellphone to look at the time, _'It's going to be late… Hope you'll be up Mina.'_

An hour passed when the police and the clean up was gone, allowing Makoto to finally board the train, standing close to the doors as the nighttime sky lighting up the city before him. He took out his phone again, it'll be ten minutes to midnight before he makes it to the station. He pressed a few buttons to pull up his messages, one in particular being from the sender 'Yuki' Arisato:

 _Hey Bro,_

 _Congratulations on getting enrolled to Gekkoukan High! School, so excited! Haven't seen you in five years, our uncle and I have been traveling and I was finishing up my freshman year and I am junior like you! Can't wait, I'll see you at Iwatodai Dormitory. Can't wait for you to meet some friends I made._

 _Love,_

 _Yuki_

Makoto only could smile at his sister's cheerful message, she surprisingly has changed a lot. He scrolled down to a attach picture, which showed a picture of himself and a auburn haired girl who wrapped her arms around him. He really hasn't seen her for five years, looking at the date on his phone which said 'April 6th, 2009'. Ten years, has it really been that long?

Ten years ago, Makoto remembered the night of his parents' death, the car he was in with Minako was in a car accident, his parents dying in the accident while he and Minako were alive. All he could remember was the fire and destruction, the crying of his sister, and a voice speaking to him. The Moonlight Bridge, was that it? Another thing he remembered was that voice, it was female and seem not as forgiving. His sister didn't know who the voice was, she was probably traumatized by their death. As time went on, they got over the deaths and moved on, well mostly. Minako, the last time she saw him, always seems to fake a smile, but at home with their aunt and uncle he always remembered seeing her not smile and feel depressed. That was five years ago, their uncle had to work far away so they were separated. Since then he hasn't seen her, has got over their deaths. He remembered something she asked him:

"Brother, is death scary?"

Was death scary? He never had a concrete answer for her, but started to feel closed out himself. He never feared death since losing his parents, but he sympathize with his sister's feelings. She was just as young as him, but they were two different people on their parents' passing. Now they were going to spend time again after this long? He pray things go well. He eyed his cellphone again, the time a quarter to Midnight and he'll probably be walking for a bit. Midnight, the time was late and he hoped anyone there would understand his lateness.

Finally he arrived at Iwatodai Station, the train doors open and Makoto departed from the train platform and slowly walked through the station, his steps echoing with each ticking of a clock. Music blazed in his ears as his surroundings he was unaware, time ticking away to midnight. When stepping past the turnstile, he looked to the map which showed a picture of the dormitory he was to stay in, his eyes distracted as the clock hit midnight. It was an instant, everything changed from the dim lights of the station to a eerie look to it. All lights and power was shut off, The buildings, the night sky, as well as the moon turned a sickly green color, while bodies of water turn crimson like blood. Makoto felt unfazed, deciding to keep on his trek to the dormitory. When he stepped outside the station, where people stood was black coffins and more blood like water was in the streets, but Makoto paid no mind even more, feeling the quiet eerie air on his skin as what felt like a awhile, he stood in front of a four story building. This was the dormitory he was going to spend his junior year at as well as see is twin sister again. Still paying no mind to the outside, pulled the door open and went inside.

The dormitory lounge was bathed in the lamp light, two sodas on each sides of a table, two loveseats (one facing him while the other face the other side of the room), a table on the far side of the lounge had checkerboard cloth over it and several chairs near and on the far wall, a nightstand with a lone lamp, a cabinet which items he couldn't recognized, a TV near a corner between the hallway and lounge, and a area that reminded him of s bar. It was then he saw someone was here this late at night as him. He appeared to be a young boy with short faded black hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. He had a mole under his left eye, and is wearing black-and-white striped pajamas and sandals. The black-and-white stripes evoke a prisoner uniform, a strange choice of clothing. But he smiled to him, like it was waiting for them.

"You're late," spoke the blue haired mysterious boy, "I've been waiting a long time for you."

 _'Huh, me? Is he someone who lives in the dorms too?'_ Makoto thought, looking at the boy with his visible eye, _'he doesn't look older than a child though.'_ but saw him vanish from the bar and stood in front of him. He snapped his fingers, a red notebook appeared on the bar, opening up to a sign in sheet.

"Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract," he said, Makoto looking at the contract that materialize on the bar and back to the boy. Contract, was this a part of the dormitory sign up? "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."

'Usual stuff, responsibility?' he repeated, not unsure by the boy's words. As he walked to the contract, he still didn't understand what he mentions, seems complicated for a dorm sign up. But best do what he was told to do and sign it, writing down his last and first name 'Arisato Makoto'.

Once finished, he passed the contract to the boy, who smiled holding the contract close to himself as he spoke, ": No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end," taking the contract in his right hand and cover his right eye, "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes," as the contract vanished from his hand. Darkness slowly engulfed the mysterious boy as he held out his hand, "And so it begins…" and the boy was gone, and the lounge blanketed in darkness. The eerie green moonlight had returned, Makoto was alone.

 _'I think I need more sleep than I thought…'_ Makoto thought finding things getting more curious now. His thoughts were broken when someone called out into the lounge.

"Who's there?!"

It was a girl, no older than he was had turned up facing him. She had neck-length light brown hair and brown eyes as well as small white earrings. She wore a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped white choker. As they faced each other, he spotted a gun holster on her beige leg held by white straps. The girl grunted in anger, seeing him stand here in the dark in the middle of the night. She tried to reach her gun, but she panted heavily, seemingly hesitant to attack him. Just as she was going for her gun, ready to point and shoot him, someone else was in the lounge.

"Takeba, wait!" the brunette haired girl wheeled around quickly a fear of adrenaline, facing the first person. She was a girl, two his perspective a year or two older than him and the brunette haired girl. She had long red hair covering her left eye and very mature expression on her face. She wore a school uniform like the 'Tekeba girl', but seems to wear a different white blouse with a big red ribbon and black knee-high high-heeled boots. She didn't see Makoto as a threat, but rather stopped the other girl before a misunderstanding was in order. Just there, power returned in his mp3 player and around him, things seem back to normal now. The eerie green moonlight was gone and light flooded the room. The redhead smiled to the brunette, showing everything is fine. The redhead woman came up to him, the brunette haired girl beside her.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo," the redhead introduced herself, keeping her arms crossed as she spoke, "I'm one of the students who lives in the dorm."

"Nice to meet you." Makoto replied, still eyeing the gun on Tekeba's thigh.

"Who's he?" the brunette haired girl asked, not realizing Makoto was eyeing her gun.

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here," Mitsuru said looking from Makoto to the brunette haired girl, "He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boys' dorm."

"Is it okay for him to be here? She's here as well too?" the brunette haired girl asked looking at Mitsuru with concern for Makoto. Makoto's ears perked of 'her'.

Her, did she mean Minako? He didn't see her or heard her yet, was she in the dorm too? Mitsuru only smiled sternly at the brunette, "I guess we'll see…" before introducing the brunette haired girl, "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"Nice to meet you, Yukari." he greeted with a smile. Yukari looked at him, a bit uneasy about it.

"Yeah. nice to meet you too, Makoto." Yukari , still uneasy as Makoto looked at Mitsuru again.

"Mitsuru-san, is another girl here? Auburn hair, looks a little like me?" he asked, getting their attention at his question. Mitsuru kept her arms crossed, thinking about something.

"Minako? She's here, but I think she's upstairs asleep." she answered, just in time to hear footsteps from the stairs and someone calling for Mitsuru. Hearing that voice made Makoto feel joy hearing that voice.

"Mitsuru-senpai I heard shouting! Did something happen?" the girl asked, coming into view to see Mitsuru and Yukari with a boy she could see. Makoto looked to see and for a mom saw a girl entering middle school but now saw a High School version of his twin sister Minako. While his hair was blue and covering his right eye, her auburn hair, was in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII. She had a pale complexion, striking red eyes and long eyelashes. Her clothes was a feminine school uniform from Gekkoukan High School, the school badge, a red ribbon tie, a neck strap MP3 player (same as his but in the color red), and loafers. When she realized who was there, a smile crept on her face.

"Mako!" she said with delighted, coming cover to hug the blue haired teen. Makoto smiled to the girl putting a hand to her back. Yukari was taken aback from Minako hugging the transfer student, then it click in her head who it was.

"Hey Yuki?" she asked, catching Makoto off guard that she said Yuki. Minako was referred by her middle name to Yukari, only her closest friends call her that, "this boy's your twin brother?"

"Of course!" she replied brightly, facing the two girls with a big smile on her face, "this my twin brother, Makoto Arisato! Don't worry," she said patting his head like he was a loyal puppy, "Mako won't be too much of a trouble maker!"

"M-Mina!" he hissed in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks go red with that attention. Mitsuru merely chuckled, even Yukari cracked a smile.

"I see you two are very close, hard to believe you're related." Mitsuru attempted still smiling on her face.

"Yeah. From appearance, you're like two different people." Yukari said looking at both twins and their contrast appearances.

"Yuki and I are fraternal twins, of course I have my dad's hair and eyes and she got our mom's hair and eyes." Makoto said still feeling his sister's hand pat his head, eyeing her intently, "cut it out Sis."

"I see. Well it is pretty late right now to get fully acquainted. Takeba, Arisato, can you take Makoto to his room?" Mitsuru requested, getting the two girls' attention to face their senior, " all of your things should be waiting for you."

"Right, yes ma'am!" both Yukari and Minako replied, letting Makoto follow them towards the stairs to the second floor with Minako bringing up the rear. When Yukari and Makoto climbed up the stairs, Minako stopped on the first step, seeing her brother and Yukari climb out of sight and earshot as Minako spoke up, her voice not as bubbly and cheerful but serious. She held the handrail tightly, not facing the red head senior.

"Mitsuru-Senpai, he arrived during 'that' correct?" Mitsuru didn't replied but nodded, her smile now serious. The brief silence was all Minako need, sighing to herself, "right, we'll just have to see," before climbing up the stairs to follow them, "let's hope I'm wrong."

* * *

Yukari guided Makoto to the second floor and to the end of the hallway and the two girls face him, Yukari putting her hands behind her back with a slight smile while Minako did the same. Makoto face them, feeling the fatigue of a long night and he wanted to get some sleep for his first day at Gekkoukan. Of course there was questions he had: the contract, the mysterious boy and that strange night he walked through. Yukari and Yuki seem to know more than he knew. He decided to ask them as Yukari spoke up, "This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall," she said before giving Makoto a key to his room, "Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it." she added, feeling she wouldn't want to see him yelled at on his first day.

"Mitsuru-senpai will really lay into you if you do. You don't want to be in the receiving end of her 'execution'." Minako said and Makoto felt the hairs on his neck stay on end, feeling he didn't want to be executed.

"So, any questions Makoto-kun?" Yukari asked, returning to the conversation before explaining what that means.

"What's that contract for?" Makoto asked, thinking back to the boy and what he signed.

"Contract, what are you talking about Bro?" Minako asked confusedly thinking he might be seeing things. She remembered no contracts being signed here, there was one but sure it's the same as what he's talking about.

' _Hmm, maybe I was seeing things…'_ he thought before asking his next question, "does that kid live here too?"

"Kid, what are you talking about Makoto-kun?" Yukari asked as well, remembering she saw no other kid but him.

"Oh… Sorry Yukari, maybe I was seeing things." he replied, putting a hand to his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"Speaking of seeing things, did you see anything that was strange coming from the station?" Yukari asked again.

"Yes, something felt… off to me, Yukari, Mina." he replied, both realizing he noticed a little bit of the strange night.

"I see… Well then, never mind Mako-nii." Minako said, her tone not as cheerful than before, "Well, we should get to our room. If you have any questions, save them for later."

"Night Makoto-kun." Yukari waved goodnight, the two girls walking off while Makoto walked into the room. Once out of earshot of Makoto, Yukari and Minako walk to the next floor staircase, Yukari keeping her hands behind her back as she walked.

"What a night, your brother turning up so late after midnight. No way he should be. Unless he's...?" Yukari asked pondering the situation but was stopped abruptly when Minako hugged her from behind, making Yukari feel taken aback from her embrace, "Yuki-chan?"

"I don't know if I am right he has the potential or not, but… let's worry about it tomorrow," before hugging her tighter, burying her face into the back of her sweater jacket making her blush, "please?"

Yukari chuckled, turning around to pat her head, "Fine, fine. We'll have the chairman and Mitsuru look into it tomorrow."

"Yay!" Minako cheered softly, making Yukari smile at her happiness. The two walked to the third floor where their room was. They could hear Mitsuru coming, meaning anything downstairs was taken care of and no other late night visitors. Not wanting to bother her and it was late, they proceeded inside their room. Yukari and Minako's room was mostly pink and orange, the sheets a light pink with two pillows each their respective colors. On the walls were posters of bands and sceneries they enjoyed, with one area with several pictures belonging to them. A work desk was on the left side of their room while a smaller desk was beside their bed. A TV was on a stand, the screen turned off and look to been used recently. The two searched through their dresser for their pajamas, hanging their school uniforms in a closet before climbing into bed, Minako by the wall and Yukari at the end. Yukari turned the lights off, already hearing the auburn haired girl was sound asleep.

Yukari chuckled, puffing up her pillow to sleep, looking up at the ceiling before going to sleep herself, "I envy your energy Minako… Goodnight!"

A strange night had come, but tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

The next morning, it was the start of Makoto's First day at Gekkouhan High with his sister and two two girls he meet the other night, Mitsuru and Yukari he remembered them to be. He dressed in his school uniform, the black blazer and slacks, he decided to keep it open up, revealing his white shirt and his mp3 player hanging off his neck. His school emblem was emblazoned on his left chest pocket, a white and black pattern with a red outline. He stared at himself in the mirror, eyeing his new look thoroughly when a knock came to his door.

"It's Yukari and Minako! Can we come in?" Yukari's voice called from behind the door. Makoto walked to the door, the two girls facing him with a smile, "good morning, did you sleep okay?"

"Well actually. Morning to you too." he greeted, grabbing his school bag from his bed and face them again.

"Mitsuru-senpai told us to take you to school. You ready to go?" Minako asked her brother.

"Yes!" he said with a slight smile in his face.

"Cool, let's go!" Yukari replied brightly, the two taking the lead and Makoto following after once locking his room.

Once leaving the dorm, they walked to the Train Station to board the train to school. The three stood up on the train, Makoto looking at the door window and the Open waters of Port Island. He stood with his sister while Yukari faced them. Once they left the station, Yukari pointed out the school to Makoto.

"So, that's it. See? There it is!" Yukari exclaimed and Makoto could see the school in the distance. Once they arrived to the school campus, Yukari smiled brightly to the him, standing in front of the school gates.

"Well, this is it. We're here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it here Makoto-kun." Yukari said and Makoto was in awe of the school. This was going to be his school for his Junior and Senior years. After years of traveling around, he had a steady school to be in. The many mass of black uniforms greeted his eyes as students both new and returning were ready to stay another school year. Minako looked excited too, coming to the school later than Makoto was more excited to another year. Yukari and Minako led Makoto inside while they stood by the shoe lockers.

"You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first Makoto-kun." Yukari instructed her hands behind her back, "The Faculty Office is right there to the left," before keeping a calm smile to him, "And that concludes the tour. Do you have a question Makoto-kun?"

"Just one. What class are you in?" Makoto asked curiously, Yukari not at all sure herself.

"Me? I dunno. I haven't looked at the classroom assignments yet," Yukari replied, before eyeing Minako, "You should check as well Yuki-chan."

"Yes ma'am!" Minako explained doing a silly salute.

"And Makoto-kun… About last night, don't mention it to anyone. Later, he's all yours Yuki-chan." With a wave at the twins, Yukari had left. Minako waved at her roommate with a smile on her face, even Makoto cracked one seeing how lively she was with her.

"Yukari-chan is a nice girl. You two close?" Makoto asked, the two twins walking to the bulletin board to find their classes.

"Since I started school here. I met Yukari when she enrolled too. Actually, she never told me much about her family outside…" Minako trailed off, stopping herself before she said anything else she shouldn't say, "never mind. Come on, we need to go to the facility office."

"Okay." Makoto nodded, following his sister down the office hall and into the facility office. Inside several teacher were there as one teacher spotted the pair. She had short light brown hair that reach to her neck, and dark gray eyes; a white turtleneck-like collar shirt, a brown faculty work jacket, brown pants, and black high heel shoes. She seem quite nice as Minako close the door behind them.

"Oh, you must be the transfer student, the one with the blue hair correct?" the light brown haired teacher asked and Makoto nodded, the two stepping in front of him, "Makoto Arisato, twin brother of Minako Arisato, correct? 11th grade, wow, you've lived in a lot of different places, the last school the two of you enrolled together was five years ago," the teacher said amazed, looking through his records. Makoto nodded, a bit ashamed those five years he hasn't seen his sister. The teacher read on, "Let's see… In 1999... That was what ten years ago? Your parents…" she gasped, seeing the mention of their parents are no longer with them. Makoto was used to teachers' reactions, they never know what happened to him and Minako so long ago, "I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand." she added apologetically to the twins.

"No need, we're used to it." Minako said, Makoto seeing her sister smile but she probably felt the memories fading back.

"That's good to hear, it's not easy coping with death. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school!"

"Nice to meet you!" Makoto said with as much enthusiasm he could muster. Even Ms. Toriumi was impressed.

"Wow, so much enthusiasm! Guess you get it from your sister, no?" she asked and both smiled sheepishly, "Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F same as Ms. Arisato; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me!"

The twins nodded, following Ms. Toriumi out the office and towards the auditorium. The auditorium was filled with students from all three grades, Makoto and his sister taking their spot where Toriumi's class would be. Welcoming Ceremonies were long as he remembered, so he knew he'll be here for a while. At the podium, the principal of the school faced the students.

"As you begin the new school year," he spoke on, feeling those minutes pass as he spoke, "I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well'. When applied to student life, that means…" he continued on his speech, Makoto feeling he forgot everything he said including the proverb. It was long before someone was asking for him from behind.

"Psst... Hey…" the student whispered, tapping Makoto on his shouting make him at him, "You came to school with Yukari and Minako this morning, right? I saw you three walking together. Hey, I have a question. Do you know if Yukari has a boyfriend?" the classmate asked and Makoto thought he heard his sister growl at the mention of 'boyfriend'.

"I don't know, I only just met her." he replied, not sure of her dating status and best not ask of her private life.

"I see. I thought you might know, but... I guess not. So, how well do you know her?" the classmates asked but a teacher spoke up hearing their whispers.

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class!" a teacher from another class said aloud, getting Ms. Toriumi to turn around at her students.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" she hissed in desperation, but Makoto and Minako could hear more talking around them. The first day is going to be a long one at best.

* * *

After the ceremony, the two twins had went to their homeroom where things went on normally for them as Makoto was getting the swing of things in the school. Before they were about to leave, another student had came up to talk to him. When Makoto saw him, he thought he looked like a chummy kind of guy from how he came up to him. He has dark buzz cut hair, grayish eyes and a goatee. He was a little taller than both twins, even Minako remembering feeling shorter than him. He wore the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, along with a blue collared shirt, a matching baseball cap, a silver necklace and a chain attached to his pants. He smiled to the nlue haired twin, didn't notice Minako yet as she was grabbing her things.

"S'up, dude? How's it going?" he greeted with a smile.

"Who are you?" Makoto asked didn't see him at the ceremony clearly.

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid. So I wanted to say, 'Hey'! See what a nice guy I am?" he added before seeing Minako trying to not say a offhanded comment to make it worse, "Oh Minako-chan, how's it going?"

"Good," she replied before adding, "of course maybe bothering Makoto now shouldn't be a problem?" on cue, Yukari walked up to the three, Junpei looking at the brunette with a smile.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again?" Junpei said and Makoto hid a chuckle at the nickname, knowing what the name meant.

"At it again, huh?" she sighed shaking her head, "I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone? Especially Yuki's brother?"

"Brother?" Junpei replied, looking at both twins' face, "this is your brother Minako? You two look so different from one another. But I'm just being friendly Yukari." he added looking back at Yukari.

"If you say so," Yukari replied not at all believing his motives. She looked at Makoto, smiling again, "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom with Minako."

Makoto looked to Yukari with a smile, "it must be fate." he said with a mock expression on his face.

"Fate, yeah right." Yukari said not amused but chuckled at his little joke, keeping her hands behind his back, "Still, I'm actually surprised to share homeroom with you both."

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun!" Minako exclaimed cheerfully to the brunette haired girl.

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei asked feeling ignored in the conversation before darting his eyes to Makoto again, a smile on his face, "By the way, I heard you three came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!" he added getting closer to the twins hearing what was up with them. Yukari's face lit up beet red, Junpei thinking she did something to Makoto. Minako giggled, trying to hide her face from her roommate.

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" she asked her face still red, "We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it!?" she looked around, hoping no scandalous rumors are made about her and the twins. She looked back to the three before looking directly to Makoto, "Now you have me worried. Hey Makoto-kun... You didn't say anything to anyone about... you know what, did you?" her cheeks still red about the rumors.

"No. I've been with Minako all day, haven't talk to anyone." he replied honestly with a smile.

"Okay, good," Yukari sighed with relief before looking sternly at Makoto who saw she wasn't joking, "Seriously... Don't say anything about last night Makoto, got it. Same to you Mina." and Junpei was stone cold in shock, silent at her words about something 'last night'. Yukari looked at Junpei, seeing that look of pure terror on his face, 'What?"

"L-Last night…?" he stammered, Yukari's face turning red with anger.

"W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!" she snapped, looking at Junpei with anger in her eyes, "Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us! And I wouldn't be doing anything to Yuki's brother when we are in the same room!" before realizing her words sounded even worse. She sighed, pitching the bridge of her nose, "Geez... I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors Makoto, the same goes to you Yuki!" she warned them as she left the room, Minako still giggling at her words, even if they did have a bit of perverted nature. Junpei shrugged off her little freak out, still facing the twins.

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid…" he sighed shaking his head at her oddness in his eyes, looking back at Makoto with a smile, "But, hey! It's your first day here Makoto, and people are already talkin' about you Makoto! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular, even Mina-chan sees all her possible sutlers. You da man!" Junpei chuckled, holding out a hand to firmly want to shake Makoto's hand, "Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!"

"Yeah!" Makoto replied, shaking Junpei's hand. Things were already getting interesting, meeting both Yukari, Mitsuru, and Junpei. As normal the first day felt, he was going to like it here.

* * *

"Okay, we should get back to the dorm today. It's your first time back in Port Island so I'm not sure you know everything in Port Island, do how about we call it a day?" Minako asked, digging into her shoe locker for her shoes.

"I don't mind, I am getting used to Gekkoukan so best get the hang of it before I look around." Makoto said calm but added, "Hey Mina, do you like Yukari-chan?" before a loud slam made him jump. Minako turned to him, cheeks flushed and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hehehe, am I really that obvious?" she asked and her brother nodded. Minako sighed, if Makoto could tell she can't deny it, "I like her since knowing her. She was the one who didn't mind sharing a room with me. And well, I get where she's coming from about answers, Mako-nii." she said and Makoto cock his head at the word answers.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Minako smiled warmly to him.

"I'll explain later Mako-nii, let's return to the dorm." she explained and Makoto decided to not ask any questions about it. If his sister won't tell him, it's best not to intrude on her reasons. Better ask when she's ready than ask now. As the setting sun greeted him, they made it back to the dorm to find Mitsuru in the lounge sitting at a sofa, seeing the twins entering inside.

"Welcome back," she greeted to the twins, "how did your first day go?" she asked looking at Makoto now.

"Swell actually, surprised how long the principal talked before class but found out we share class with Yukari-san." Makoto said keeping his hands in his pockets.

"I see, good to know you and Takeba will be getting along, Arisato," Mitsuru said calmly with a smile.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to head to bed early. Night Minako, Mitsuru-senpai." he waved to the two girls, making his way upstairs and going to his room. Minako waved back to her brother and looked to Mitsuru.

"Senpai, are their rumors really going on about Yukari-chan?" she asked, curious to hear what's going on, "apparently Yukari is paranoid about possible rumors when we arrived at the school."

"I see. I'm sure it's nothing, let Tekeba know about it when you return to your room." Mitsuru said patting a hand to her shoulders.

"Okay, I worry about her not freaking out about it," Minako said holding her right wrist, "she's my friend. I want to look out for her." before realizing her stomach was growling. She groaned, put her hand to her stomach, "Aww, I'm still hungry. Going to make something."

Mitsuru chuckled lightly, finding the charm of Minako cute, "I envy your metabolism Arisato."

Minako giggled, ruffling the back of her hair, "you flatter me senpai."

An hour passed since Makoto went to his room, finally evening and Minako and Mitsuru were alone in the lounge, Mitsuru reading and Minako eating a bowl of ramen, pleased with her creation as they sat together on the back sofa. It wasn't long that someone walk towards them. He had short silver hair, gray eyes and wore a white band-aid above his left eye. He wore a slightly modified school uniform of the Gekkoukan High School, where he replaces the standard jacket with a red sweater vest. Additionally, he wore black leather gloves. His jacket he held sling over his shoulder when he spoke to Mitsuru.

"I'm going out for a bit.' spoke the confident looking student.

"Hmm?" both Mitsuru and Minako responded seeing him get their attention. Minako put her ramen down to look at the silver haired student.

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on." he said. Minako sighed, realizing things had gotten worse.

"We know senpai," Minako said, her tone much more serious than when around her brother, "People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome."

"I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…" Mitsuru trailed off, but the confident looking student continued speaking.

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time." he sighed shaking his head with disinterest.

"You have a one-track mind. Will you be okay on your own? Arisato can come with you. The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can…" Mitsuru said concerned about him.

The male student shrugged her off, not worried about what's going to happen, "Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice. I'll be okay you two." and the student pass them by and left the dorm. Minako looked worried about him, picking up her bowl and went back to her bowl.

"Senpai…?" she asked, the concern for him deepening as she went back to eating.

Mitsuru sighed, crossing her legs, just as concerned about the male as well, "This is not a game Akihiko." before hearing the sound of Chopsticks hitting a bowl. She gaze at Minako, who already finished her ramen. Her expression was sad, getting up from the sofa to go to the kitchen.

"Night senpai. See you in the morning." she said making her way to the dormitory kitchen and washed her bowl. Sighing softly, she made her way up to her room and opened her door. Yukari was sitting on her bed reading a magazine before noticing Minako stepping in.

"Oh, Yuki-chan! Turning in?" she asked, closing the magazine Minako stepped forward to her.

"Yeah, just get my mind off Akihiko-senpai going out without help, especially since 'that' will begin." she explained turning around to grab her pajamas.

"I don't know Akihiko-senpai much since I enrolled but you think he'll be okay on his own?" Yukari asked, putting her hands to her knees.

"That's what I was worried about. More Apathy cases Yukari, looks like more are turning up everyday." Minako said calmly, stripping out her school uniform and into a orange two piece pajama pants and shirt. "Yukari, have you tried 'that' yet?

Yukari shook her head, a defeated look on her face, "the other day. I know it's not real but… I chickened out and couldn't do it," she chuckled weakly, forcing a laugh, " I must be pathetic Yuki. I couldn't do one simple thing and pull the trigger."

"I don't think so, it's so you. It's kinda cute Yukari-chan." Minako replied happily, Yukari hearing those words made her cheeks go red in embarrassment.

"D-d-dummy, don't say things like that!" she said flustered, looking away from Minako as she giggled at her.

* * *

The next day, Makoto and Minako walked together without Yukari showing Makoto around to school. At the school gates, they overheard a conversation between students of the school. They stopped and listened to them, wondering what's going on.

"Did you hear the rumor…?" spoke the gossiping student.

"Oh, um... something about... a bathroom?" the listening student asked cocking her head.

"N-No! Not that one! I mean the one about the first-year student!" exclaimed the gossiping student, "Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, "It's coming... It's coming…"

"Huh, well how bout that?" the listening student replied not really sure on what she meant. The other student sighed.

"You don't believe me do you?" she ask as first bell rang and the girls and Arisato twins walked into the school.

The day went by quick as it was the afternoon, where Makoto, Minako, and Junpei were in Ms. Toriumi's class as she teach Composition.

"Hakushu Kitahara is great, but I think I prefer Fuyuhiko Yoshimura," Ms. Toriumi said, a small smile on her face, "His works aren't as famous, but that's what I like about him. My personal favorite is 'Mangekyo.' Why isn't it ever in textbooks? I'll bring it next time so you can write an essay on it. Hey, Junpei!" she asked, getting his attention when it seems the baseball cap wearing teen wasn't listening, "Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?" she asked him and Junpei looked confused, looking like he didn't pay attention to her speaking.

"Um?" he asked completely puzzled to what before leaning to the blue haired teen, "Hey Makoto," he whispered to him, "who does she like?"

"Fuyuhiko Yoshimura." he replied, remembering the whole thing.

"Okay," Junpei whispered before speaking aloud, "Fuyuhiko Yoshimura!"

"Correct! You were paying attention after all." Ms. Toriumi said and Junpei smiled sheepishly at her praise.

"Eheheh... Well, you know how I like to pay attention!" he said but whispered again to Makoto, "Man, you saved my bacon, Makoto! Thanks!"

"Don't mention it." whispered Makoto back as murmurs of his fellow classmates were heard.

"Makoto gave him the answer... He must pay attention in class!" said few of his classmates. Looks like he was getting attention from his help to Junpei now, eyeing Minako who gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

As Minako said she'll keep her word to show her around one day, evening hit and they returned to the dorm. Entering inside, Yukari was there with a man he never seen before. He was a middle-aged man with dark brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, and a goatee. He wore a tan jacket over his brown turtleneck. He also wore glasses and Makoto could tell from his appearance he was someone major. Minako seems to know who he was and waved at him. Yukari saw them close the door behind and spoke to the impressive looking man.

"Oh, they're back!" Yukari announced and the man smiled looking at Makoto.

"So, this is our new guest," the gentleman said, "seems he does look like Minako a little," as both him and Yukari stood up to greet him. He was taller than him, Makoto finding something about particular, "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Ikutsuki', Hard to say, isn't it?" the gentleman Ikutsuki asked and Makoto didn't deny the name wasn't easy to say or remember, but he'll try, "That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes. Please, have a seat, Makoto. Minako as well." he said to the twins.

"Yes sir." Makoto said nodding to him and took his spot on the sofa with Minako sat with Yukari.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you like to ask Makoto?" Ikutsuki explained and Makoto nodded, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Yes sir. Why are you here?" he asked, not trying to offend him as he is someone working in the school.

"To welcome you of course," Ikutsuki replied smiling, "Well to be honest, I do have other business here. Speaking of which, where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

"She's upstairs." she answered to him honestly.

"As diligent as always," Ikutsuki referred pushing the bridge of his glasses, "It doesn't hurt to come down and say hello," he added his own disappointment of Mitsuru's absence before looking at Makoto more directly, "is there anything else?"

"Besides my sister, Yukari, and Mitsuru-senpai, who else lives here?" he asked as he hasn't seen any other occupations since coming here.

"There are only five students living in the dorm: You, Minako, Yukari here, Mitsuru… and a senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along. Anything else?"

Before he asked about last night, the night he came to the dormitory. The coffins, blood, the green tinted moon, he wanted to know what he saw or why Yukari was about to point a gun at him. But he felt a jab to his side, looking at Minako by the corner of his eye. She looked at him, mouthing the words, 'don't ask about last night.' getting the implications of not mention the other night, he shook his head, "No sir, I'm good."

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Ikutsuki said getting up to make his leave, "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm'!" he chuckled, having Yukari and Minako completely silent from what he said. He added reassuring, "Please forgive the bad pun." making his way upstairs to see Mitsuru. Yukari looked to Makoto, sighing about the pun.

"You'll get used to his lame jokes Makoto-kun." she said patting him on the shoulders.

"Yeah, his puns can be udderly unBEARable." Minako remarked with a grin. Both Makoto and Yukari stared blankly at Minako's pun, Yukari sighing dryly at her pun only worse than the Chairman.

"I can't be mad at you." she sighed in defeat.

"Well I'll take Ikutsuki-san's offer, night girls." he said, getting up from the sofa and hugged his sister before heading upstairs, Minako waving his brother goodnight.

* * *

Later in the night, Makoto was sleeping soundly in his room, unaware he was being watched. In another room, Mitsuru, Yukari, and Minako, who are all standing in a control room of some sort. Mitsuru and Yukari are sitting in front of the monitor with Minako standing uncertain behind Yukari. Ikutsuki had entered the room, seeing the three girls were monitoring Makoto.

"Working hard?" Ikutsuki asked to the girls, "So how's he doing?"

Mitsuru and Yukari stood up, Minako facing the chairman, Mitsuru crossing her arms while Minako and Yukari had their hands behind their backs, not facing the monitors. Minako took one eye back to the monitor, feeling guilty about this. But she kept calm and eyes on the chairman.

"He went to bed a little while ago. He's asleep now," Mitsuru said sternly keeping her calm demeanor, "Mr. Chairman, could Arisato's brother be a…?" she asked but Ikutsuki interrupted her question taking his seat facing the girls.

"Well, let's wait and see for now, " Ikutsuki said, looking at a watch to see it was close to midnight, "The Dark Hour is approaching…"

Outside in the night, Several young people are shown sitting in an alleyway. One of them checks his phone and stands up just as it turns to midnight. The sky turns green and everyone else turn into coffins again. The student dropped his phone and holds his hands to his head. Black fluid began to flow out of his head and he yelled in pain before collapsing onto the ground into a blavk mess. Back in the dormitory control room, Ikutsuki, Mitsuru, Yukari, and Minako were watching the monitors where Makoto was in his bed sleeping like nothing happened. Ikutsuki was intrigued, but Minako had held her hand to her left shoulder in concern.

"Hmm... He's still sleeping," the chairman pondered a hand to his chin eyeing the video feed, "The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the "hidden" hour. During that time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

"Then Makoto-kun could be…?" Yukari asked but Minako put a hand to her shoulder, showing the same concern as she did.

"As you can see, he's retained his human form," Ikutsuki example explained, "He's asleep, but he's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not he has the potential. Although, he must. ...If he didn't, they've preying on him by now."

"Scary…" both Minako and Yukari said feeling goosebumps on their skin.

"In any case, we should continue to monitor him for a few more days." Ikutsuki said to the girls and Mitsuru nodded to the chairman.

"Yes sir!" Mitsuru and Yukari looked back at the feed, putting her hands together in s guilty fashion.

"I feel kinda bad about him, spying on him like this." Yukari said looking at the monitor and then to Minako wondering how she feels. This was her only family that's she's spying on, "Yuki-chan, don't you feel awful for this?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't approve it," Minako said gripping her arm tightly, "If I have the potential, he might have it too," she stepped away from the monitor and looked at the green moon in the sky, "my brother… he's all I got, and I'm just spying on him without his consent. I'm the worst, but," she turns back to the others, "his safety matters to me. I rather him awake than a coffin."

"Yuki-chan…" Yukari said breathlessly, seeing her speak her mind about this.

"You still don't mind Arisato?" Mitsuru asked still crossing her arms looking at Minako with a frown. Minako smiled, feeling more genuine than before before.

"Of course!" she said happily, putting hands in her pockets before thumbing something that felt like a key. The key, a bluish color, heated up in her pockets, realizing it was time. Her smile still appeared on her face, her thoughts lingering about something else, _'it's time, is it?'_

* * *

Makoto felt himself walking into a mysterious door, which opens to reveal a huge room covered in blue. The back wall is chain-link, displaying that the room seems to be moving upward like an elevator, and has a large clock whose hands are continuously spinning. Makoto is seated in a two person chair, and across the table from him three mysterious people. The first was a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging, bloodshot eyes and wore a black suit with white gloves. The second person was a woman, only looking a few years older than him. She had short white hair and yellow eyes. She wore a blue dress that resembles a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. The third person was a young man, same as the woman was much older than him. He wore a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar to a flight attendant or even a bell boy. The man with the long nose spoke up first.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," the man with the strange nose introduced himself to Makoto, "I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth and Theodore. They're resident here, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you." both said, Theodore bowing in respect of him.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It's been years since we've had a guest, two in fact." he said and that interest him. There's another guest besides him? Igor waves his hand and the red notebook from the other night appears on the table. It was the document he signed at the dorm. He saw his name, but saw another name with his signature: Minako Arisato. Did she sign too?

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place," Igor informed him, "Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room as well as our awaken guest. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return. That you both abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make Makoto Arisato."

"I understand, I think." he replied, still unsure himself on many things. Was this a dream, why was Minako's name on the contract, there was a lot he didn't understand. But Igor, Theodore, and Elizabeth do see interested in him, this being in a place between mind and matter. Was it the same for Minako, was there things she couldn't tell him?

"Hold on to this," Igor said and a blue key materialized in front of the table, Makoto letting the key fall gingerly into his hand, "Until we meet again…" and everything faded into white.

* * *

"Makoto-nii, Makoto-nii!" Minako's voice called from Makoto's door, waking up the blue haired teen when he realized he was awake in his bed. The sun shine through his window, the rays hitting his eyes before getting up from his bed. He opened the door to see his sister fully dressed and ready for school.

"Morning!" she greeted happily to him.

"Morning." he greeted to her, but the thoughts of last night still fresh in his mind. The faces of the Velvet Room he couldn't forget, but he doesn't want to tell her his dream without startling her, "Won't take me long to get dress. I'll be downstairs."

"Mitsuru-senpai and Yukari-chan are downstairs eating. Want anything, come down quick!" she said, dashing down the hallway with a bubbly departure. He smiled at her, just pleased to see her happy. He closed the door and change into his school uniform, but felt something in his blazer pocket. Looking inside it, it was the key he was given to by Igor. He was correct in his curiosity, it wasn't a dream. Placing the key back in his pockets, left his room and lock his door behind him.

Makoto and Minako arrived at the school gates, Junpei called the twins to talk to him. They walk up to him where the baseball cap wearing teen was in a happy mood.

"What's up!?" he greeted the twins, "Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue... We're young... What more could we ask for?!"

"You're in a good mood, Junpei." he pointed out, seeing him excited today since knowing him

"Why wouldn't I be Makoto?" he asked, a grin on his face, "Dude, listen to this... Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry guys!" he added, chuckling in his mistake of saying anything he didn't want to say and it probably was a secret.

"That's okay Junpei." Minako said as they started walking into the school.

Afternoon went by and Makoto and Minako were in another teacher's class, Mr. Ekoda. His appearance gave Makoto the first impression of someone who didn't like kids. His gray suit, blue striped tie and grayish hair adding his stern serious face made Makoto not want to anger him. Of course he felt last night get to him as he introduced himself.

"Ahem... I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature," Mr. Ekoda said, "I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year. Some people say Classic Lit isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong! Hey... Are you all listening to me at all?" he asked sternly Makoto snapping into focus to stay awake, "Let's begin. Open your textbooks, class. First on our syllabus is 'Ise Monogatari,' the origin of Japanese literature. It's a very interesting story. You youngsters might call it, 'da bomb'. Anyway…"

"Aww…" his sister groaned at the teacher's last words from as the lecture went on. All Makoto could focus on was getting to bed when school was over.

* * *

Nighttime came and the Dark Hour once again, Mitsuru, Yukari, and Minako were still monitoring Makoto in the command room, Minako took Yukari's seat, but she still had a little guilt doing this to her brother. It was also the full moon, Minako looking back a little before Ikutsuki walked into the room.

"How is he?" Ikutsuki asked to the girls.

"Same as last night." Mitsuru answered without delay. Ikutsuki turned around and faced the girls and the monitors while sitting down.

"Hmm, very interesting," Ikutsuki pondered with a smile on his face, "Minako, you were awake in the Dark Hour like your brother correct?"

"Not completely. Yukari-chan and Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai found me when I overslept in the mall and found myself attacked by 'them'. Then you know the rest," she eyed something near the bookcase, a weapon just in case, "I remember that night well." Minako said her hands to the dashboard.

"I see, and your memories of that incident remain?" Ikutsuki asked, eyeing the monitors now again, "Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first. Memory loss... disorientation... But, this subject is rather unique. He hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

"But... we're treating him like a guinea pig. Not fair for Minako to have her brother treated like this." Yukari said unsure about treating her new friend like this.

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard he's your classmate. Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?" Ikutsuki asked to Yukari.

"I know that, but still…" Yukari said and Minako got up and smiled at her.

"You have no problem working with me, do you?" Minako asked sweetly, making Yukari hesitate to speak. She looked down to her hands, not sure what to say.

"Yuki, no I don't mean…" she tried to say, but the sound of a beep on the panel interrupted them. It sounded like someone contacting the control room, Mitsuru looking back to the panel to see who was calling.

"Command room, is that you Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked to the call. Akihiko's voice spoke through the speakers, the senior's voice speaking through a transceiver.

"You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge!" Akihiko exclaimed, sounding like he was panicking or panting heavily, "Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me... I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there." and Akihiko's call ended, shocking everyone in the room. Yukari and Minako looked worried, Minako gripping the chair in frustration.

"Does that mean... he's bringing that thing here?!" she asked in fright.

"Damn, should have followed him the other night so he doesn't get into trouble!" Minako spat, her fingernails digging hard. Mitsuru rose from her seat at the control panel, facing the chairman with a serious glare.

"Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" she declared, Ikutsuki looking taken aback himself.

"R-Right! Be careful!" he warned as Mitsuru, Yukari, Minako made their way out the room, Minako picking up a weapon as the Chairman followed by suit. Downstairs, Akihiko entered inside the lounge, looking like he was in pain. His right arm he held in pain, the sleeve stained in blood as he slumped to the ground. Mitsuru, Yukari, Minako, and Ikutsuki had arrived in time to see the wounded senior.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru called out to the Silver haired senior.

"Agh!" he winced in pain, both Yukari and Minako stepping forward to see if he was in serious pain, both girls kneeling down to him.

"Senpai!?" they called to him, Akihiko looking up at the four in front of him.

"I'm alright," he replied to the two's concern but a smile of confidence appeared on his face, "Get ready to be surprised… It'll be here any second."

Mitsuru stepped closer to the three, her arms crossed as she spoke to him seeing him so calm about the situation, "this is no time to joke around!"

"Is it one of them Akihiko?" Ikutsuki asked, stepping forward to the senior and the others.

"Yes, but not an ordinary one…" but Akihiko's words were cut short by the sound of shaking, Yukari jumping up in fright and Minako following after her. Everyone looked at frazzled as Yukari, what Akihiko warned about was closer than he meant.

"What the..!? You gotta be kidding me!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Mr. Chairman, please head to the command room!" Mitsuru ordered to Ikutsuki before addressing the other girls, "Takeba, Arisato, go upstairs and wake him up. Then, escape from the back."

Minako nodded, but Yukari was worried about them first, "but what about you two?"

"We'll stop it here." Mitsuru replied calmly taking out a gun from her belt, "you led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

Akihiko gasped, still clutching his arm, "like I had a choice!" he looked back at the other girls, who haven't left to get Makoto to safely, "What are you waiting for Yukari, Minako? Go!"

"W-We're going! Yuki, let's go!" Yukari exclaimed, grabbing Minako's free arm and hurried upstairs to the second floor. Minako kept her weapon grip tight, if worse comes to worse, she'll have to fight to keep her twin brother safe.

* * *

At the same time, Makoto was awakened by the commotion and worried something was going on. Remembering he was still wearing his uniform (a bad habit he wished he didn't have), he looked around and out the window, a full moon visible in the green tinted sky.

"What's going on?" he asked himself before loud knocking was heard from his door.

"Wake up!" it was Yukari, it sounded like she was panicking about something, Sorry, we're coming in!" and without a chance to respond, the door unlocked and both ran in, Makoto seeing Minako carrying what looked like a naginata with a black pole and Yukari a one handed sword. Before asking why they are carrying weapons so late at night, Yukari spoke again, both her and Minako seem panic stricken, "We don't have time to explain. We have to leave, now!"

"What's going on?" Makoto asked, "I heard shaking, did something happen?" but the ground shake again, feeling their balance give way, "like that, can one of you tell me what's happening?" but Minako helped her brother up, only to find her embrace him on the spot.

"I wish I could tell you, but I have to keep you safe… We have to keep you safe," she said to him, her tone much more sincere than he heard her, "okay?"

"Yuki…" he said softly, wanting to hug her and make her feel better. Minako step back and for a brief moment, the sister who was always was sad about their parents' death appeared once again, the fear of losing others. He nodded at once, knowing they wanted to protect him.

"Okay, here take this. Just in case Makoto-kun," Yukari said passing the short sword to Makoto. It was a bit heavy, he never held a real weapon before and now being trusted one meant this was serious, "Now, let's go!"

"Right!" Minako nodded, Makoto nodding as well, his sister taking his hand as they left his room.

The three dashed downstairs to the lounge, Makoto being led to the back door with Yukari still in the lead. Yukari stopped in front of the door with the twins still behind her. Makoto felt his heart race, the sword still gripped in his left hand like a extra weight to his arm. What was going on, why can't Minako explain, and all the shaking? He looked to Yukari, who caught her breath.

"Alright, we should be safe now," Yukari said but the sound of beeping caught the three off guard as both Yukari and Minako could hear Mitsuru through their transceivers. Makoto could hear the red head senior clearly, sounding concerned for where they are

"Takeba, Arisato, can hear me!?" she asked, making the pair look to Makoto again

"Y-yes, we can hear you!" Yukari replied through her transceiver.

"Makoto is with us, we're about to leave through the backdoor, what's happening senpai?" Minako asked, her tone from concern and soft to more braver.

"Be careful, there's more than one enemy!" Mitsuru replied and Minako looked panicked, "the one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw."

"What?!" the girls shouted, Makoto puzzled as to what is going on? More than one, Akihiko saw more, was the dormitory attacked by actual monsters? Just than, loud banging was heard from the backdoor, making the three jump in shock. Something was trying to get in and it wasn't friendly. Minako step back, worried the door with open at any second.

"Damnit, they're here!" Minako exclaimed her naginata gripped at the ready.

"L-L-Let's pull back!" Yukari announced to the twins, running from the back door and upstairs, Makoto trailing after her and his sister. He looked back to the door vanish as he ran away, hearing the banging from the door. Climbing up the next floor, they could hear something breaking open the door, glass breaking and shocking Yukari and Minako. Minako kept her weapon at hand, just in case something was following them.

"What was that?!" Yukari asked in shock as more ground shaking was happening. The sound of something climbing the building made the pair look to Makoto.

"It's getting closer. Keep moving, hurry!" Minako exclaimed running upstairs, both Makoto and Yukari following after her.

They made it to the floor and walk outside to the roof, Yukari closing the door behind them. The twins panted heavily, Makoto looking at the girls trying to catch his bearings.

"Hey… Are we… Safe?" Makoto said through panted breath.

"We should be okay now," Yukari sighed, a hand to her chest in relief. But the loud pounding made the girls and Makoto jump, Yukari's eyes wide and in fear of what was after them. Quickly she spun around, seeing something on the red blood stained roof that wasn't a pleasant sight. Rising up to the roof was something Makoto couldn't believe he was seeing. Body jet black, a blue face like mask, and thinly long arms, legs, and body. Makoto couldn't believe it, what was that thing? In its arms, it carried swords, and it saw the three as a prey to kill.

"Yukari, Mina, what is that, what's after us?" Makoto asked, seeing the two girls stand in front of him.

"The monsters, we call them Shadows!" Yukari said, her hand going for her gun on her holster. Shadows, like the dark shadow under him shadows? This was a monster, the source of why he had to run? Turn to it's appearance, it was dangerous and could kill them easily. "That's right, I need to fight... Here goes!" Yukari took the gun and puts the gun to her head and tries to pull the trigger. Makoto felt bewildered, this was no time to give up now. Several energy columns begin to spring up. However, the Shadow strikes Yukari with one of its blades, her gun dropping it as she falls to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Yukari-chan!" Minako screamed running to her side in panic.

"Yukari, Mina!" Makoto shouted to the pair as he sees the gun land by his feet, in the blood soak puddle he stood. He looked at the gun and then the shadow, seeing it make it's way to his sister and friend. Why was his shaking, they were in danger and need his help. A voice called out in his ears, looking at the gun and then mysterious boy from the night before appeared in his mind.

"Go on…" he requested. Was the boy requesting him to use the gun? Back in the command room, Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Ikutsuki spotted Makoto, Minako, and Yukari on the monitor facing the large shadow.

"There, Yukari and the twins are on the rooftop!" Akihiko exclaimed, seeing the three on the roof with the Shadow. Mitsuru and him were about to leave to back up the others but Ikutsuki stopped them.

"Wait." he commanded, keeping his arms crossed and calm, the two seniors turning back to him.

Time felt like it stopped around Makoto, picking up the gun with his other hand and remembering Yukari was going to use this on herself. Why, was she really going to kill herself. _'but why am I not afraid…?'_ flashes of the moon, the boy, and the gun entered his mind, as he felt himself run on autopilot. He felt his heart race, what was he doing and why won't he stop? Slowly he brought the gun to his temple, feeling hesitate, beads of sweat pouring down his face, but he began to pull the trigger, the word speaking from his mouth not his own.

"Per… So… Na…"

And he pulled the trigger, but instead of death, something happened around him. Beads of energy start to stream around Makoto, and an odd looking being appears above him. Hair similar to his except white, body mechanical and silver, a scarf wrapped around it's neck, and a large lyre behind it's back. Ikutsuki, Mitsuru, and Akihiko watched from the command room is shock.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings…" it spoke and Yukari and Minako watched in amaze, Minako realizing as Orpheus roared. At the same time Mitsuru in the command room realize too.

"As I expected…" she said and Akihiko couldn't believe it either.

Makoto didn't have a chance to say anything as he felt his head was splitting in two, Orpheus too. Then it started convulse, until he is ripped apart from the inside as a larger Persona bursts from within him. It was completely different from Orpheus, it's lyre replaced by coffins, twelve of them in total, it's silver body wearing a black coat and a chain on his shoulder. His face had more of a monstrous appearance and Minako was flabbergasted, even Mitsuru and Akihiko couldn't believe it.

Mitsuru gasped, she didn't see this coming.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Akihiko asked, even he didn't 'this' could happen. Even Ikutsuki was shocked.

"What the hell?" she asked herself and a flash of her memories appeared in her head. Her own head was splitting, her one eye opened, she saw a shadowy figure before, ten years ago… Could it be…?

The huge new Persona lunges at the Shadow, and cuts its mask in half with a swipe of its blade. As the Shadow begins to split apart, the Persona grabs a tendril of it and squeezes it into nothingness. Yukari could only watch with Minako, what's going on and was it on their side? It then floats into the air and reverted back to normal. Makoto had regain his senses, his Persona vanishing as he stood looking to the girls.

"Is it over?" Yukari asked her knees to ground while Minako kneel beside her, but gasped as the leftovers of the shadow still remained, "it's still moving!?" the pieces formed into small shadows, all coming for Yukari and Minako, "no, get away from me!" but Minako wasn't afraid, getting up and took her own gun from her holster. Her face was screwed into anger, she wasn't going to let Yukari be hurt again.

"Keep your hands away from her! Persona!" she exclaimed, pointing her gun to her head and pulling the trigger, her Persona Orpheus appeared. It was different from Makoto's, it's hair long and brown, body gold and it's eyes red, behind it's back was a heart shaped lyre. Taking it's lyre, it cast fire and the shadow was destroyed and vanished in wisps of black smoke. Only four more of those Shadows remained and Makoto needed assistance. Running up to stand by her brother's side, the two twins face the shadows.

"Mako-nii, We have to protect Yukari-chan!" Minako exclaimed, holding her naginata in a battle stance, "I know you have questions, let's beat them first."

"Right!" Makoto nodded, keeping Yukari's gun in his head, taking it to his head once again and pulled the trigger, "Orpheus!" summoning his Persona and striking the first Shadow with it's lyre, destroying it. Again Shadow slithered it's way to Makoto and hitting, making him grunt in pain.

"Ow! For something called shadows they really hurt!" he grunted in pain, keeping his sword in his hands.

"Be careful, you never fought before, so be wary of how to deal with them." Minako explained, swinging her naginata at a shadow it dodging her swing. Jumping back, she stood her gun out again, "I summon you!" bringing out her Orpheus who bashed at the attacking shadow, destroying it. Only two more remained, Makoto guarding another slash from a shadow.

 _'They don't seem too strong, just have to deal with them quickly,'_ Makoto thought, swinging his sword at a shadow, slicing it two before the second could reach him. Taking a step back, he brought out Orpheus again and destroyed it with it's lyre. No more of those Shadows appeared, they and Yukari were safe.

"No more of them, we…" but Makoto felt his consciousness giving up and collapse to the ground, dropping the sword and gun in his hands as they clattered to the ground. Yukari rushed over to him, trying to see if he's alright, Minako kneeling to her brother.

"Makoto-nii are… you… Okay…?" but Minako found herself feeling sleeping, clutching her headas she collapsed as well.

"Hey! Makoto-kun, Yuki-chan, get up, Can you hear me, come on, answer me!" Yukari called trying to shake the pair awake. This wasn't good, both of them have collapsed after a shadow attack, but Makoto never fought but Minako had. Hoping both seniors and the chairman were still there, she called the command room, "It's Yukari! Both of them have collapsed. Not so sure about Minako but Makoto looks like he's out of it!" she look at her discarded gun and picked it up, 'they protected me, they aren't dying on me.'

* * *

Makoto found him walking through the door of the Velvet Room again, finding himself facing it's residents Igor, Elizabeth, and Theodore again. He wasn't alone this time, Minako sat beside him, not at all puzzled as he was. So many questions still buzz in his head, Persona, shadows, there's so much he didn't understand. Igor greeted the twins, Makoto realizing she was here too.

"It's so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after awakening to your "power." ...It's nothing to worry about, though. So, just relax," he assured the perplexed twin, "By the way... I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling, the same as our other guest. That power is called a Persona... It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"My psyche?" Makoto asked looking at his hands. The thing that popped out, it's his psyche? He looked at Minako, who nodded to him.

"It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli," Igor explained to him, "You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, your power is still weak for the both of you…" and both twins realized his words and pondered if it was true.

"What do you mean weak?" Makoto asked, was he really weak?

"When he awakened, I saw another Persona emerge from Orpheus, is that his power?" Minako asked and the two residents beside Igor look at each other.

"Another Persona inside another, intriguing…" Elizabeth said, putting a hand to her chin and listening to her voice made Makoto know she wasn't human in her mannerism.

"Unfortunately, the Persona you saw we won't be able to identify yet so in time you'll see it again." Theodore said and all eyes returned to the twins again.

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links, your emotional ties with others," Igor explained and Makoto put thought into his words. Social links, like bonds with others like his sister, Yukari, Junpei, and Mitsuru? So his abilities will develop the more bonds he makes, sounds like an interesting trade off, "The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that. Now, then, time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then, farewell.." and everything went white again.

Minako opened her eyes once again and found myself in a familiar looking room, her room. Time had passed since the battle on the rooftop and visiting the Velvet Room, looking like the Dark Hour had ended and it was past midnight. She looked at her arm, realizing that her arm was being held by Yukari. She was sleeping beside her, holding her hand close to her cheek. She saw how worried she was for her, seeing she didn't change clothes since the Dark Hour. She flip over and embrace the brunette haired girl, keeping her close to her body. With her other hand, she rubbed her back to comfort her, Yukari realizing that and opened her eyes, seeing how close she was to her.

"Thank you Yukari-chan." she said softly, "Thank you."

"But I couldn't protect you, you two protected me." Yukari replied feeling crummy of her skills.

"Don't say that, at the end of the day you try to fight. Thanks." she replied, hugging Yukari tighter.

Yukari blushed, even when she wasn't the one to protect the twins, Minako still felt gratitude to her. She nestled close to Minako, feeling strangely happy in her arms. She wished she told Minako that her brother will be moved to a hospital in the morning, but that can wait. Right now, she could enjoy the rest of the night with Minako.

* * *

Makoto felt his consciousness returning as he opened his eyes and the blazing sunlight greeted him. He wasn't in his room, the atmosphere feeling like a hospital room. He felt a little uneasy, remembering the last time he came to one was when his parents died. He never enjoyed hospitals, the smell of death was strong here. He looked to his side and saw the concerned looks of Minako and Yukari.

"Mako-nii!" his sister exclaimed delightfully.

"Makoto-kun, you're awake!" Yukari exclaimed delighted as well. She frowned, feeling it'll be wrong to be cheerful for his recovery, "uh, how do you feel?"

"Where am I?" he asked, although he knew where he was but not why.

"Oh yeah, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital," Yukari explained, "It's just a short walk from the station."

"Are you hungry Brother, I brought you some food. Don't worry," Minako assured him, giving him a sack, "no hospital food."

"Thanks Mina," he replied, rising up from his pillow to take the food and look to the girls. The dream was vivid: Persona, Social Links, Shadows, all were still fresh in his mind, "what happened to me? I remember being on the roof with you two and that's it."

"The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted, you kept sleeping and sleeping," Yukari said before she scowled at the boy, "You know how worried I was?" she lowered her head in shame, gripping her hands to her knees. Makoto spotted bandages on her calf, she must have been hurt too, "Um... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. Even though I was supposed to protect you, both of you saved me. I... But, your power... It was amazing."

Makoto shook his head at her apology, "No, you still wanted to protect me, thank you Yukari-san." he said politely and Yukari blushed at him looking away at his words.

"Jeez, you twins are an expert at charm," she admitted but grateful to the praise.

"What was those things that attack us that night?" Makoto asked, finally looking into the sack his sister gave him. It was a burger, still warm too.

"You mean the Shadows? They're what we're fighting against. And the power you used... We call it "Persona." Yukari explained and Minako, knowing he was paying attention to Igor's explanation. So that's what it was, what came out of him when he used Yukari's gun. And those Shadows, there's more than the ones he saw that night, "We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I, uh... I wanted to tell you that... I'm sorta like you and Minako-chan."

"What do you mean like me?" Makoto asked. He wasn't bothered by some much he didn't know, but how is Yukari like them.

"My dad died in an accident when I was little... And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms. You two are all alone too, right? To be honest, I already know about your past, Yuki too. But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine," Yukari took a deep breath and continued, "It was back in '99... There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened... He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you," Yukari felt downtrodden, feeling the guilt of Makoto in the hospital, "Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help... It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry... You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward…" but Makoto shook his head again.

"You should try to be brave, it's not your fault I'm in the hospital, as much I dislike being in one. I decided to fight, don't worry about it." he replied again, he didn't like seeing someone so nice to him beat herself up so much.

"It's the same for me Mako-nii," Minako spoke up, her tone not as bubbly, "when I learned that the Kirijo Group has a connection to the past, I figured someone might knew what happened ten years ago. I wanted to know why our parents had to die that night. So it wasn't long I met Yukari and she was already involved with the whole ordeal. I'm sorry, I should have spoken up."

Yukari nodded, now giving a chance to speak up again, "and thanks Makoto-kun but still…?" she gave the teen a light smile, still unsure to feel better, "And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. While we was waiting, I thought to myself, 'I've been hiding so many things from him... As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him the truth.' So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time. ...Alright, we gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. Take it easy, okay? Be a good patient! And don't hesitate to call the nurse," she added, her tone more friendly than ever, I'm sure she'll take good care of you."

The two rose from their seats and Minako hugged her brother goodbye and the two girls left the room. Makoto relaxed on his pillow, he felt happy to understand Yukari more and learn why Minako came to Gekkoukan. Yukari was nice and she had her reasons to not speak about it. Minako too, he never seen her so serious than the other night. From what he saw of Mitsuru she was mature and beautiful. Ikutsuki despite his jokes was a decent chairman and someone he could trust for now. Nothing seems like malice or danger, these were nice people and once he's out, he hope to learn about them.

* * *

The next day, Makoto was already dismissed from the hospital once doctors saw he had recovered, meaning he was able to go to school. Minako was so overjoyed that she hug him so tight, he prayed no second trip. It was April 18th, and realizing he missed several days of school made him anxious to be back. He kept his normal demeanor to school with Minako, only to meet Yukari at the school gates. She beckoned the twins to talk to her, getting out the way of other students.

"Mornin' guys. You seem to be doing pretty well Makoto-kun." Yukari said eyeing the blue haired teen.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Makoto answered, "feeling terrible for missing days."

"If you need any help, I'll help you brother." Minako said patting his shoulder.

"That's good. Yeah it would be worse, but you seem like a intelligent guy Makoto-kun." Yukari replied making Makoto scratch his chin.

"Now look who's the charmer?" he said with mock amusement as they entered inside.

Morning class was with Mr. Ono who taught Japanese history. From what Makoto saw of him, he was a unique teacher at best. Wearing a brown business suit, he was the only teacher he saw wearing a samurai helmet. Since missing a couple days was on his mind, he hope Junpei asks help from Minako this time than him.

"So, the Stone Age can be summarized as mankind's struggle against the mammoths. Aaaaand that's enough about the Stone Age," Makoto felt he he knew this teacher's interest before he spoke on "I'm sick of it. I'd rather talk about the Sengoku era! Japanese history's not that exciting until then. Though I'm paid to do this, so I've gotta... It's tough being an adult," he sighed as he continued his lecture, "Okay, can anyone answer a question about the Stone Age? Hmm... Junpei, how about you? The Stone Age is divided into the Paleolithic and the Neolithic eras. What's the difference between them?" he asked, getting Junpei's attention who seem to doze out.

"Uhh... How am I supposed to know about something way back then? Tell me, Minako! What's the answer?" he asked, looking at Minako for a change.

"How tools are made." she whispered to him.

"Okay," he whispered back to Minako before facing Mr. Ono, "How tools are made sir."

"Correct!" Mr. Ono said delighted, "Paleolithic tools were chipped stone, while Neolithic tools were ground stone. Though either way, they used stone tools. Ugh... I wanna get to the age of katanas Everything else is so dull…" he went to as Junpei felt a little disappointed.

"Hey...! I answered right, and I don't get any credit? Tch, Oh well. Thanks, Minako." Junpei said with a smile and it was Minako's turn to earn onlookers.

"Minako answered correctly, she must be really smart." from Makoto's attention, he could tell he was not the only one getting the popularity bug.

* * *

Evening came and another day went by without incident, Makoto and Minako walked back to the dorm and to the dormitory's command room when they were greeted by the presence of Mitsuru, Yukari, Ikutsuki, and a another boy he never saw before. Closing the door behind himself and Minako, it was Yukari again who saw the twins enter

"Okay, they're here." she announced to the Chairman and the two other roommates. On the table in front of him was a briefcase that faced him.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad that you're okay. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat," Ikutsuki requested and the two took their seat facing the chairman and everyone around them, "Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko, a third year like Mitsuru."

"How you doing?" he greeted and Makoto's first impression of him was more muscle than brain, but he seem like a good guy.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this. Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?" Ikutsuki asked him.

"No, I'm sure there is only 24 hours." Makoto said his hands to his knees.

"Do you remember the night you came here Arisato? You had to have noticed the signs," Mitsuru said looking at him, "The streetlights went out... Nothing was working. There were coffins everywhere... Didn't it feel like you were in a different time? That's the Dark Hour, a time period hidden between one day and the next."

'It's kind of like a real life witching hour, except real and dangerous, and coffins… On second thought, glad it's not because we can deal with shadows, demons not really." Minako said crossing her arms.

"I see, but it's hidden?" he asked looking at everyone.

"I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of. But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night, at midnight," Ikutsuki explained, "It'll happen tonight, and every night to come."

"Whoa, that's terrible." Makoto said in disbelief. It'll be like this forever?

"Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting. You saw those creatures. We call them 'Shadows.' They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting, huh?" Akihiko asked a smile on his face with confidence.

"Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" Mitsuru scolded to the fellow senior.

"We're trying to convince him to help, not think we're fools or nuts senpai!" Minako scolded, her tone just like Mitsuru's.

"Now, now," Ikutsuki said calming down the girls and kept his gaze on Makoto, "He does his work well. Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club adviser."

"SEES, so to others it's a simple group, but your mission is to fight Shadows. I think I understand so far." Makoto replied, trying to grasp all he's learning. A group with that name would raise eyebrows, but their advantage is everyone unaware in the Dark Hour.

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them.." Mitsuru explained.

*Apathy Syndrome, right?" everyone nodded to his question, seems like he's seen these cases before, "when I came to Itwatodai, there was a mention of that, someone jumped into the tracks. That's why I got dragged into the Dark Hour."

"So that's why you were late." Yukari realized looking to Makoto

"So how do you fight them?" Makoto asked, "if Shadows are the cause of the mess, how do we deal with this?"

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's 'Persona', he power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys." Ikutsuki said and Makoto look to his hands.

"And I have this power, this 'Persona'?" He asked. His thoughts were back to Igor and his explanation. His Persona is his mask what others see him. Orpheus was what he summoned that night, as well as the mysterious one that appeared. There was a lot he didn't get, and there's more he want to know, "I see."

"Good to know you're quick to understand." Ikutsuki replied keeping his arms crossed. Mitsuru got up and opens the briefcase on the table. Inside is a gun like the one Yukari had. There was a armband, the same one his sister and Yukari wore, orange with SEES written on it. A transmitter was there too, the one he think they were using.

"What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us. We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength Arisato." Mitsuru offered, but his mind was made up after hearing everything.

"Alright, I'll join you," he said, her face filled with determination, "I don't understand much of Shadows, Persona, Dark Hour, or why I was given this power. But if it's to help, I'll gladly accept. Besides," he looked at his sister and ruffled her hair, "someone needs to keep this one out of trouble if she's involved."

"Aww, I take care of myself. Boo!" Minako pouted as Yukari smiled to him, she knew he say yes off the bat.

"I was afraid you said no. Welcome aboard." Yukari said smiling as Minako pitch her cheek with a smile on her face gleefully messing with her.

"Aww, is that all, you could be more honest Yukari-chan!." she said teasingly. Yukari blushed, her face going redder.

"C-Cut it out Mina-chan!"" she said her face turning redder. Makoto chuckled at the pair, they are very close.

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad," Ikutsuki said, glad to see this go smoothly "Oh, I almost forgot... About your room assignment. Why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end."

"Holdup? But, wasn't that," Yukari sighed, no point of arguing, "Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter anymore."

At the end of the day, Makoto had willingly joined SEES. All of them wanted his help and they saw the potential from him. Yukari, Minako, Mitsuru, Akihiko, even Ikutsuki, all seem serious about this fight against the Shadows, and he's glad to assist them. Before he spoke, time stopped around him as a card appeared in front of them, a blue card with the number 0 and a description of a Fool.

" _I art thou... and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the_ Fool Arcana..." a voice in his head echoed as the card vanished and time resume. Was that the forming of a social link? He remembered what Igor meant about forming social links and now formed one with the SEES members. He looked at his sister, who nodded realizing they both saw the Fool Arcana. It was a new bond they formed and a new chapter for them.

* * *

After talking with everyone, Makoto was still tired from the hospital stay so he decided to turn in for the night. Another night and the Dark Hour once again. He hears a familiar voice that spoke to him.

"Hi, how are you?" Makoto woke up to see the boy still on the edge of his bed shocking him he was in his room.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, knowing he locked the door.

"I'm always with you," the boy said and Makoto felt uneasy about that, "Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

"The end? What are you talking about?" he asked. What is this end he spoke about?

"Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power… and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none," the mysterious boy said, paying no mind to what he said, "It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up," the boy disappears and reappears by the foot of his bed, "Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me... Okay then, see you later." and the boy vanished and disappeared.

"The end and what's the boy mean?" he asked before putting his head in his covers, "I gotta speak to Minako about this in the morning," he sighed, realizing this was a bigger deal than he thought, "what's this about the end?" before going to sleep.

The new chapter of his life as well Minako and SEES had truly begun.

* * *

 **Michael: and that's the first chapter of my Persona 3 story. This will follow both FES and Portable, but Social Links are close to Portable so no Kenji or Nozomi Suemitsu, the FES Moon Social Link. Both Minako and Makoto will have their respectful Chariot Arcana Social Link story with Rio and Kazushi Miyamoto but strength differs between Protagonist. They have their bond with Yukari and also Fuuka and Mitsuru, but some Social Links they don't share (Hermit for example). And I will try to save Shinjiro but that'll be how close I'll do his Social Link as Minako's story as she shares his Arcana although she uses her Orpheus from Portable.**

 **Now the personalities I wanted to go with both Makoto and Minako. Makoto is closer to his game counterpart where he's not a jerk or not caring of others, but subdued and has his moments of snappy personality. He'll have his times to joke around but he's not as perverted as Junpei and Akihiko but is a well mature guy that everyone sees in him. I don't want to portray Makoto as a complete asshole who is a ass to everyone, will be violent, and only some people think he's badass. That's not what I think a Protagonist should be, it sounds like a Jerk Sue who just speaks how much they hate everyone and everything and at times it feels like a author avatar. With Minako, she's close to her game and CD Drama counterparts: bubbly, cheerful, loves food, but has her serious moments and shows she takes action, like her protecting Yukari. She's not a bitch, a very nice person who understands Yukari and their moments are very** _ **intimate**_ **if you know a particular moment.**

 **And so no one is confused, Yuki is what everyone calls her who are deepest friends. To others she's Minako, Mina-chan, Mina-nee, Mina-kun or Yuki-kun when they're close. And yes I will expand on moments, Tartarus trips, Inaba visit, the mystery of ten years ago, the best I can. These chapters will take time and effort and battles, this will be a challenge as outside my Shounen battles for Fairy Tail and Pokemon, my battles for Neptunia and Kingdom Hearts, it's making these battles feel like you're reading battles and not just firing attacks. This was just the first battle and you can only stretch out it before it's thin. I'll do a lot when I get to Tartarus and the Full Moon battles because those are about strategy and thinking on your toes, I'll do my best to add in the movie elements. This is my first Persona story and I have two more after this.**

 **-Post Persona 4 Golden/Arena/Dancing All Night which is the Investigation Team enjoying the summer at Yu's place and him and Rise are a couple. Some Kanji/Naoto and Chie/Yukiko fluff**

 **-The protagonists of 1-4 give the new Protagonist some big shoes to fill about responsibility.**

 **The second thing I'll do when Persona 5 comes out and I learn more about him.**

 **So that's really it, so see you next chapter for the first Tartarus mission and Social Links. That chapter will be longer than this I expect. So see you soon.**


	2. Social Links and Tartarus!

**Persona 3: The Journey of the Arisato Twins**

 **Chapter 2: Social Links and Tartarus! Block 1 battles**

* * *

"The end, what was he talking about?" it was what Minako asked the moment he asked to talk to her before the afternoon. It was April 19th, a Sunday and there wasn't much he wanted to do so he asked for his sister.

"I'm not so sure," Makoto replied, looking at his sister sit on the edge of the bed, "his words seem very vague, like he only knew as much he remembered," and how he said speculate memory loss, "Mina, are you sure you never saw the boy?"

Minako shook her head, "I encountered Theodore who spoke to me about opening my potential if I sign the contract. I didn't understand what it meant so I signed anyway. I was already enrolled and had arrived at the dorm. That's when I met Yukari-chan, Mitsuru-senpai, and Akihiko-senpai. It was the middle of the my freshman year, Yukari had already knew about her father so she was a member of SEES when I met her. Um," her cheeks turn red before she added on, "she had to see if I was hurt when I was hurt by a shadow and she had to remove my top to see if I was injured," Makoto could see his sister fidget on his before going on, "should we tell the others Mako-nii?"

"I don't think telling them now will make them feel happy. I'm not sure everything the boy was talking about, but telling Yukari and the others isn't worth panic." Makoto said, looking from his mirror and to his who looked sad.

"I'm worried brother, is something bad going to happen?" Minako asked concerned before feeling a hand pat her head. Makoto had walked over to comfort his twin sister, kneeling close so they were eye level.

"Don't worry, I'm going to protect you, just like you protect me. Okay Minako?" he asked. His sister's face rose up with a smile, looking at his blue eyes.

"Mako…" she said breathlessly, feeling her spirits cheering up.

"Aww, what a cute sibling moment!" someone spoke teasingly. Minako and Makoto looked at the doorway to find Yukari lean in the doorway with her arms crossed. Her pink sweater jacket was tied around her waist was her white shirt was exposed.

"Yukari-san, how long you were standing there?" Makoto asked, worried any mention of the mysterious boy's words of the end might come out.

"Just around, 'what if something bad happens onii-chan?'" Yukari said in a mock Minako voice. Makoto tried not to laugh but Minako step up to grind her knuckles into her cheeks in irritation.

"I do not sound like that and can you drop the big brother context Takeba?" she scowled but Yukari was still laughing.

"At any case," Makoto said putting his hand to his hip with a smile, "what are you up to Yukari-san?"

"Nothing actually," she replied, removing Minako's arms as she was still mad, "I wanted to see what you're up to yourself or why you wanted your sister for. Have any plans, I was hoping we could hang out for the morning."

"No plans really, Mina promise she take me around and show me the sights." Makoto replied.

"I did didn't I? Hey Yukari, you mind coming with us?" Minako asked taking the conversation on to something else.

"Sure, I don't mind," Yukari replied, hands behind her back, "hey, have you went around Itwatodai Station yet since coming here?" Makoto shook his head, "then how about we go to Wild-Duck Burger, you'll like it."

"Sure. Is that fine with you Minako?" Makoto asked his sister.

"Yeah, you have to try their 'mystery burger'." Minako said excitedly to him as they made their way out.

"What's the mystery?" he asked, following the girls from his room. Minako gave his brother a wink.

"You'll ruin the fun!"

Makoto followed the girls out the dormitory, where Mitsuru was reading and Akihiko was managing his boxing gloves. It didn't take long for them to make it to the Station, walking beside the two girls. The train ride he pass the time by music in his MP3 player. He looked at Minako and Yukari talking audibly and just getting along. How happy she look, he's happy she's coming around. They arrived at the station and crossed the street to see Wild Duck Burger. He never visited a lot of fast food restaurants alone when living with his aunt, it was forever he did so when not living with her. He was hungry so he tried the mystery burger that Minako suggested, and it was surprisingly tasty. While he ate, he chatted with the girls, hearing what they were up to. Yukari mentioned of her archery club involvement and Minako hasn't decided a club to join. Makoto only decided to learn to their stories, he didn't have stories to share after separating from Minako. He only went from school to school, never having many experiences than Minako. No memories he shared like them, they had memories. They had lives outside their moments of loss, where was his? When they felt like time pass, they decided to return to the dorm.

Evening came and Makoto sat at his bed listening to music when he heard knocking at his door. It was probably Minako or Yukari again, it wasn't a red alert emergency so wanting to talk with him. On cue, he heard Yukari speak from the door.

"Makoto-kun it's me, can you come downstairs please?" she asked. Did something happen that she needs him? Not wasting time, he opened his door to see Yukari facing him and the pair walk downstairs. Minako was already there waiting for them, Akihiko was standing by the front door as the two stood with the brunette, "Okay, he's here now. So, what's this all about ?"

"Yeah Akihiko-senpai, what did you need the three of us for?" Minako asked her hands behind her back.

"There's someone I want to introduce," Akihiko said before calling out to the door, addressing someone, "Hey, hurry up."

"Hold your horses, this is freakin' heavy." spoke the voice from behind the door and Yukari, Makoto, and Minako felt their ears perk when they thought that voice was familiar. The door opened and Junpei Iori walked inside, with several suitcases he dragged inside.

"Junpei?" Minako and Makoto asked bewildered to the baseball cap wearing teen.

"J-Junpei!? Why is HE here!?" Yukari exclaimed in shock before realizing what it means and why he be here, "Wait, don't tell me…"

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today," Akihiko introduced to the three. Junpei smiled, looking at the familiar faces from school.

"Wazzup?" Junpei greeted them with a chuckle.

"He's staying HERE!? You've gotta be kidding me!?" Yukari exclaimed, someone like Junpei living here, what's going on?

"You're gonna live here Junpei?" Minako asked, she wasn't as bothered by Junpei as Yukari was so she was surprised to see him here.

"I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently. I told him about us, and he agreed to help us." Akihiko explained, explaining the bewildered three.

"You have the potential!? For real!?" Yukari exclaimed still in disbelief.

"He doesn't look it." Makoto commented, although he only known Mitsuru and Akihiko as Persona users besides Yukari and Minako so someone like Junpei didn't look like a Persona user.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins," Junpei explained talking about it like it's no big deal, "I don't remember much, but... man, that's embarrassing!" he added sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "He said that's, ya know, completely normal, in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?" looking at the twins and Yukari.

"Nope, not really." they responded to his question of their Persona Awakening.

"Didn't he tell ya? Man, every Persona-user should know THAT." Junpei replied to them, "But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too, right!? Havin' me join." he said speaking to the others.

"Huh? Uh, y-yeah…" Yukari hesitated, not all keen of him joining them.

"Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready." Akihiko said looking at the four juniors. Junpei looked at the silver haired senior, curious as to what they're ready for.

"Ooh, we're gonna go do something? Sweetness!" Junpei exclaimed excitedly.

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place." Akihiko's said, Makoto looking curious about what they are going to do.

"There is now six of us, are we capable senpai?" Minako asked, having a clear cut idea of what he meant.

"You mean, Tartarus…?" Yukari asked, but both Junpei and Makoto were confused.

"Tartarus? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste ?" Junpei asked and Makoto couldn't believe his fellow classmate.

"Junpei, that's not… oh my, it does sounds like toothpaste." Makoto commented, his mind completely blown at the thought.

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there." Akihiko added and this got the girls' attention. Yukari held her arm with a little doubt the same with Minako.

"I hope so." Yukari said, Minako nodding in agreement.

"A reason for the Dark Hour, will we find it there?" Makoto asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready." Akihiko added and the four nodded.

"Junpei, how about I take you to your room?" Makoto offered, grabbing some of his suitcases and helping him upstairs, just like Yukari was to him. Once the two boys were out of earshot, Yukari looked back at Akihiko, concerned about Junipei but not try to be irritated as before.

"Senpai, does Junpei really have the potential? To be serious, we know what we have to do, not comic relief." Minako said, having an idea of what Yukari what she's gonna say.

"I know it sounds crazy, but he is one of us. Don't forget we have to look for more of those that have the potential, the same way a normal extra culinary clubs does it. Plus it's what I can do until my injury heals, it's better than do anything reckless and have Mitsuru chew me out." Akihiko said to the girls.

"Fair enough I guess," Yukari replied not unsure herself about before looking at Minako, "we should get to bed Minako."

"Right, night senpai." Minako waved to the silver haired senior, the pair walking upstairs to the third floor and into their room. Changing into pajamas, they climbed into their bed and Minako could hear Yukari wasn't asleep yet. She stared at the ceiling and turn over to talk to her.

"Still feeling uneasy?" she asked her. Yukari nodded, a small smile on her face. Minako grabbed her hand, startling her, "if you feel we are rushing to find members, let me know. Okay?"

"Huh? Oh, thank you." Yukari replied, her cheek heating up. She smiled at Minako, who didn't let Yukari go as she closed her eyes. Minako looked up at the ceiling and thought back to some time prior before Makoto enrolled into Gekkoukan.

 _'Was it really that long?'_ Minako asked, her thoughts on time prior to this month.

* * *

 _I wasn't long at Gekkoukan as Yukari-chan did, I came in the end of First year term and was going to be the start of the second year spring term. I was lucky to make it into the school. I was overjoyed, there was a reason I want to come here. Tatsumi Port Island, ten years ago held a event that affected me and Mako-nii. Our parents died on the Moonlight Bridge, in a car crash where we lucky to be alive. I don't remember much than crying for so long. I could feel my tears, hot and running down my cheeks and felt those emotions running back. I wanted to know what happened that night, so I did my best to be enroll in Gekkoukan. The Kirijo Group have a connection to the past, could they be the key to uncover their deaths?_

 _I arrived by train on a saturday morning, arriving at Iwatodai Station, it felt strange to be back here after ten years. I carried a single suitcase and carry bag, all my things would be found in the dorm I was going to go to. I decided to take a break on the station steps and sat down to look at the directions to the dormitory. A map of the school was there, Gekkoukan High School. It'll be crazy to be here until I graduate. Did I have a goal or dream yet, who knows. I let my bag slide off my shoulder, relaxing on the steps, letting the music play in my ears. I like my music, in a sense it shuts the world around me. I guess I always like that since my parents' death, not as affected as my brother. How are you, Makoto?_

 _When I took my eyes off my map, I saw a butterfly. It was blue, but I don't see butterflies so blue like that. It flew to my hand, looking innocent and harmless. I put my hand to the creature and everything felt like time stop around me. I felt like I was in the dark, the butterfly being my light. Was I seeing things, was I asleep?_

"Do you seek the potential of your fate, to search for yourself?" _a male voice spoke to beside me, and I looked to my right and a man sat beside me. It looked a few years older than me, hair silver, eyes yellow, clothes resembling a bellboy. He didn't look dangerous, he was friendly. Potential, fate, what did he mean?_ "why don't you sign this?" _he handed me a clipboard with a contact, two places of signatures was there. I skimmed the contract while the man,_ "nothing to major, just that you and another will take full responsibility of your actions."

 _Maybe I was careless to sign it, but I felt no ill will to his word. Search for myself, maybe I did need to find myself. I took a pen he gave me, signing my name as Arisato Minako. Minako Arisato, it means 'Beauty Reasonable', it was my name, but I like my middle name 'Yuki' which is not only 'snow' but my mom's name which I like to use to remember her. When I gave the contract back to him, the silver haired man getting up to look at me._

"Thank you… until we meet again…" _and just like that, he was gone. And reality was returned to normal. The music returned in my ears, taken aback by everything that happened before taking my headphones off my ears to hear someone call me._

"Hey, you are looking for the Iwatodai dorm?" _a girl's voice got my attention to look up again to see a girl standing a little in front of me. Brunette hair and a pink jacket, she looked quite friendly to me with her hands behind her back._

"Uh yes ma'am, I am." _my tone was calm, but I didn't know how to greet her at the time._

"You can drop the ma'am, we look close to the same age. My name's Yukari Takeba." _the girl named Yukari held out a hand to greet me. I took her hand, it felt soft but slightly strong. She must be in a club recently from the other day._

"Minako Arisato." _I greeted to Yukari, shaking her hand._

"So it was your stuff that was left in my room." _Yukari said to me, her words feeling irritated in them. My cheeks were red with embarrassment, realizing I might have angered her._

"I-I-I'm sorry, It wasn't my intention!" _my words were stammering as I spoke, Yukari started laughing at me._

"Come down, I'm not mad about it at all." _she replied with her laugh,_ "you don't seem like a bad girl Minako-chan!" _she smiled at me, and I smile back at her. Yukari helped me up on my feet and we stood face to face. She was a little shorter than me, keeping my hands on my things,_ "Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai want me to get you. Come on, it's not too far from the dormitory."

"Okay." _I nodded to her, following her from the station and we made our way to the dormitory. The sun_

 _'Yukari-chan was who I reluctantly met after signing the contract. It's strange that I meet you so easily, was it fate?'_ Minako thought, taking her hand to stroke her hair in her sleep, smiling at her, _'who knows, but I'm fine with that.'_ before going to sleep, close to the brunette.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto and Minako walk together to school and stood at the school gates, hearing the conversation of the two female students. The gossiping and listening students were greetings each other.

"Good morning. I'm always so drowsy on Monday morning." said the gossiping student.

"Yeah, me too. The only thing you can do is to sleep through first period. Wait... tomorrow is when we have morning assembly." spoke the listening student.

"Ughhh... I'm too lazy for that. I'll just pretend I didn't hear…" groaned the gossiping student and the girls and the twins entered school as the first bell rang.

During lunchtime, Makoto was talking to Junpei, Yukari, and Minako during homeroom. Yukari stood up and stretch her arms, yawning. It was another long day, Minako putting her arms on the table and seeing her friend getting up.

"I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there." Yukari said feeling at ease at the day half over.

"Yeah, I think Ms. Toriumi explained something I forgot." Minako said as the homeroom doors open and Mitsuru came in. She came to the four juniors and kept her arms crossed

"Can I have a minute?" Mitsuru asked the four, "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone."

"Oh, are we having that talk?" Junpei asked, looking at the red haired senior with a smile.

"I'll save the details for later. See you there." Mitsuru explained and walked away.

"Later senpai." Minako waved, seeing the door close behind her. Minako looked back at her brother and friends.

"Wow, she didn't waste any time leaving." Junpei said, seeing how quickly she left the room to explain to them.

"Mitsuru-senpai probably doesn't have time to waste and wanted to give us a update." Makoto pointed out agreeing with Junpei.

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us..." Yukari said, her tone not at all pleased with Mitsuru getting Makoto's attention. He never noticed how she doesn't seem close to Mitsuru of all the members of SEES, her voice speaking of the senior wasn't pleasant. Junpei noticed and spoke up again.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?" Junpei asked with a grin on his face.

"Well, it's not that I don't like her... She's just…" Yukari paused, her hands behind her back and her tone concerned Minako and making her frown.

"Yukari-chan?" she asked concernedly, Yukari looking back at the brunette, feeling she might be worried about her and kneeled down to her.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan, I'm not going to say anything bad. Okay?" she said, but Minako still felt uneasy about it. Makoto wondered about their relationship, but it seems there's some rift between Yukari and Mitsuru that his sister worried about. What was It, seems like Minako is trying to find out before Yukari does something dangerous. For now, it's best to watch and observe, not to question.

After school time came by fast, so, Makoro, Junpei and Minako walked back to the dorm.

* * *

Evening once again, the twins met everyone in the fourth floor command room. Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ikutsuki all were present there as well Yukari and Junpei. Makoto was curious as to the monitors' use, but decided to ask later. Sat with Yukari and Minako while the seniors, Junpei, and Ikutsuki sat on other seats to now get this meeting underway.

"Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention," Ikutsuki said, his legs crossed as he spoke to the others, "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But, that number recently jumped to six," Makoto did wonder something as the chairman spoke, only Mitsuru and Akihiko, there has to be other potentials in their school, especially seniors. Actually, there's a lot he doesn't know about the two that made him curious as to why, "Therefore, Starting tonight at 12:00 AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Sorry, I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?" Junpei asked, still confused about the conversation.

"You haven't seen it Junpei?" Yukari asked eyeing the teen with bewilderment.

"No, not really," Junpei replied before eyeing Minako, "have you?"

"A few times, I never actually went inside actually." Minako replied sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck

"It's no surprise...since it only appears during the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki explained, still confusing Junpei.

"The Dark Hour?" he replied cocking his head.

"The night senpai found you, that's the Dark Hour Junpei." Makoto said to the fellow junior.

"Just like the Shadows... Interesting, huh?" Akihiko asked, a smile on his face, " And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as the Shadows' nest."

"Whoa, their nest, huh?" Junpei asked, his mouth open wide.

"But Senpai, what about your injuries?" Yukari asked, not forgetting that he got hurt that night.

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance." Mitsuru explained, and Akihiko groaned at the red haired senior ruining his fun.

"I know…" but the twins kept a straight face on Akihiko's suffering.

"Well, I'm sure he won't complain, as long as you don't go too far in," Ikutsuki said continuing the conversation, "Since we're dealing with Shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can avoid."

"Relax, I've got your backs." Junpei said, a confident smile on his face.

"I'm not so sure about this." Yukari said concerned. Minako looked at her and put a hand to her shoulders.

"We'll be fine Yukari-chan." Minako said reassuringly.

"What about you, Mr. Chairman?" Mitsuru asked looking at Ikutsuki.

"I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon a Persona." Ikutsuki replied and Makoto was curious about what he said. How come he's awake in the Dark Hour? He probably should ask Mitsuru, she probably knows him longer than she knows the rest of them. Once the meeting was over, Makoto returned to his room to get his armband, Evoker, and transmitter. It was going to be his second time he's fighting the Shadows but first battle as a SEES member. He looked at the corner by his TV and to the silver one handed sword was given to by Yukari the night he fought the Shadows. He held the sword in his left hand, letting the blade hook to his belt as he opened the door and Yukari and Minako stare at him. Minako held her naginata in her hands and Yukari held a longbow and a quiver of arrows. Both carried their evokers and armbands on and looked ready to go.

"Makoto-kun, you ready?" Yukari asked calmly.

"Yes." and closed the door behind him and went downstairs.

* * *

If Tartarus was here, Makoto could feel irony of school being a labyrinth. The students of Gekkoukan and SEES members stood at the school gates, where he he visits every day. Junpei was was with them, carrying a heavy looking sword his hands and just as puzzled as he was. Akihiko stood with Mitsuru, carrying his jacket but looked ready to fight with his Evoker and armband. Lastly, Mitsuru carried a rapier attached from her belt with her arms folded. Junpei was first to speak up about it, his sister looking through her cell at the time.

"This is is? THIS is the place? Why HERE?" he asked, but Minako and Yukari didn't speak up but let the seniors do the talking.

"Just wait a few minutes... It's almost midnight.." Akihiko said and Junpei still wanted answers. Minutes ticked away from Akihiko's phone and once it hit Midnight and the dark hour, Makoto saw the school change before his eyes. The school was going into a metamorphosis, A huge, impossibly-constructed tower arises from the school grounds and stretches up towards the sky. Everyone's eyes were on the tower, Junpei's eyes were on the tower eyes budged while the girls weren't unfazed, the same as him.

"This is Tartarus, the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." Mitsuru explained looking at the Makoto and Junpei, Junpei completely still bewildered.

"Labyrinth...? What are you talking about!? What happened to our school!?" Junpei exclaimed, not understanding what's going on.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal." Mitsuru added, keeping calm to Junpei's shock. Junpei looked at Akihiko, still not processing the whole thing.

"This is the "nest" you were talking about!? But, why!? Why'd our school turn into a giant tower!?" Junpei asked, but Mitsuru remained silent. How Mitsuru remained silent was curious, did she knew or not? "You don't know, either?" he added again.

"No…" Mitsuru said, and Makoto's curiosity about her answer was peaked. She knows more than she leads on.

"I'm sure it's complicated. Who cares anyway?" Yukari said, keeping her hands behind her back, "It's not like it would change our minds about fighting."

"Well, maybe now we'll find out. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it?" Akihiko asked, his interest to fight surprised Makoto, "There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour."

"Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today." Mitsuru said, making the silver haired senior groaned in disappointment.

"I know... You don't have to remind me…" he groaned even more as the SEES members went through the gate and into the tower. Even inside, Makoto still was disbeleief this was his transformed school. He stood in the first floor's 'looby', seeing a staircase in the center of the room going upwards to what seems to be the labyrint, the blue and white around was still eerie with the Dark Hour making the outside just as creepy. The entrance even resembled a clock face, mostly golden. Tall pillars were around them as Makoto stood with Minako, Junpei, and Yukari facing the seniors. Makoto spotted several other things in the lobby: a white motorcycle, what seems to be a teleporter, and and a door. Without looking like he was spacing out, he looked to Mitsuru and Akihiko.

"Whoa... It's just as cool on the inside..." Junpei said looking around with a shook expression on his face.

"But, it sure is creepy..." Yukari stated, keeping her hands behind her back.

"And this place was a school, hate to be in here after hours, right Makoto?" Minako asked smiling to her twin brother.

"Yeah," Makoto nodded, "And you only took a peek in here, hard to believe it."

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs." Mitsuru explained, her arms crossed.

"First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place," Akihiko explained looking to the four, "Why don't you go have a look around?

"What, by ourselves?" Junpei asked, taken aback by the them going on their own.

"We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here." Mitsuru added, pointing to the communicators they each had.

"So, you two didn't plan on coming in the first place?" Junpei added to the seniors.

"That's right," Akihiko replied looking as the juniors keeping his jacket sling on his shoulder, "We're also going to appoint leaders to make any necessary decisions."

"For real? ...One of us?" Junpei asked, his shook face turning excitement into the possibility of being picked, "Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me"

Akihiko ignored him, turning his attention to Arisato twins, pointing to them, "You two, you're in charge." shocking the pair and Junpei in disbelief they were pick over him.

"W-Wait! Them? They don't look like leaders!" Junpei exclaimed in disbelief. Minako giritted her teech, looking at Junpei like he was crazy.

"Hey! I resent that Junpei!" Minako snapped to him, but Yukari put a hand to her shoulder to calm her down.

"But they both fought them before, Minako the earliest of the two." Yukari explained.

"Seriously?" he asked, looking to the twins. They nodded, Makoto not feeling the comment about him being a good leader from Junpei.

"That's true, but there's another reason. You two..." Yukari and Junpei face Akihiko. He pull out his Evoker and puts it to his head, "Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like they can?" he asked, looking to the two.

"Y-Yeah, of course I can!" Junpei replied, slightly nervous.

"I think so." Yukari admitted, although both twins could see her hesitate about it. Akihiko brings the Evoker back down to his side, looking more to Junpei and Yukari.

"These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed." Akihiko informed them.

"I'm aware of it." Yukari replied, her hands behind her back not as sure. Everyone moves towards the stairs, but both Makoto and Minako heard a sound and stops to look to their left. A strange door was in their direction, the twins seeing like it felt out of place in the tower. They walk over to it, Makoto's Velvet Key was glowing in his pocket and he took it out. Looking to his sister for support, she nodded and they open the door.

The two were now in the Velvet Room, standing in front of Igor, Theodore, and Elizabeth. Igor spoke up, the twins still standing, "I've been waiting for you two. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into... How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist?" he asked and even both of hem didn't know the answers, "Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"Our power?" Makoto asked cocking his head.

"About the door, no one else can see it, right?" Minako asked looking behind herself.

"It leads here, although no one but you can see it." Igor answered.

"That's relief." she sighed.

"Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You, Makoto and Minako, are able to possess multiple Personas, and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly... Be sure to keep that in mind." both twins nodded and took what he said in account. They can summon multiple Persona, something did felt things were different over their fellow SEES members. As they grow and defeat enemies, more will make their presence known to them, "My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of our own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role... the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then... Farewell." and everything around them faded away as they left the Velvet Room.

The twins were back in the looby, but to everyone it was like they never left. The face a wall looking like they were looking off to space. Yukari and Junpei walk over to them, seeing the twins were just standing there.

"Hey, you two okay?" Yukari asked, putting a hand to Minako to see if she was okay. The two face them, looking back to the Velvet Door and back.

"You two were like zombies like that, so unlike you two." Junpei siad waving a hand at their faces.

"It's nothing, we just wanting to look around." Minako replied nervously.

"Together, you are strange siblings, you know that," Junpei said scratching the back of his head, "You're like those coaches who fell asleep during the championship game! Come on, man. You're s'posed to be our leaders."

"Cut them some slack. If nothing's wrong, then let's get going" Yukari said to Junpei.

"Right, let's go." Makoto ordered before thinking, _'They really can't see the door, can they? I will have to be careful and not look like we are zoning out next time.'_ Looking back to Mitsru and Akihiko, the four climb the stair and entered Tarturus. The scenery around him was different than the it is bathed in dark green shades with checkerboard, blood covered flooring and solid walls. The fllor features additional stone arches. The four held their weapons out as stood together, Makoto and Minako in the front and Junpei and Yukari behind them. It was eerie just like everything around them, Minako resting her naginata on her shoulder as she looked to Junpei and Yukari who held their weapons well too.

"So, this is it, huh...?" Junpei asked, looking around the walls.

"I how I don't get lost." Yukari commented.

"I think being lost is the least of your worries Yukari." Makoto siad before hearing something beep in his ears.

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru's voice rang through their transceivers.

"Whoa! Is that you, Senpai?" Junpei asked, seeing thee senior through his ears.

"We can hear you loud and clear, Mitsuru-senpai." Makoto answered.

"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out." Mitsuru explained to the four.

"Wait... You mean, you can see inside here?" Junpei asked, wondering how she was seeing all of this.

"It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day," Mitsuru explained, "That's why outside support is imperative."

"Well, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better..." Yukari responded dryly, knowing Mitsuru was ordering them around.

"Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect." Mitsuru explained.

"Practicing with them won't be easy, but we'll do our best." Minako said pointing her Nagata blade to the ground.

"Right!" Junpei exclaimed happily.

"Got it." Yukari responded but added to herself softly, "Why is she always like that...?" only for Minako to see how upset she look about Mitsuru. She grip her weapon in her hands and looked away, not wanting Yukari to see her upset. Minako look away from Yukari and kept up with her brother, looking around as they walk through the floor. It wasn't long that Makoto stop everyone to see what was before them. They could see a Shadow in the distance, looking like a black blob with two arms, looking much more different than the Shadows he saw days prior.

"That's a Shadow?" Junpei asked, seeing the creature scrurry on the ground.

"Yeah, but don't thing something so puny is dangerous. They come in many sizes, just like the one that attacked me and Makoto," Minako said seriously before looking to her brother, "Mako, attack it to get their attention."

"Right." Makoto replied, going forward towards the Shadow. Taking his sword, he swing at the Shadow, the Shadow splitting from it's generic from and into a different type of Shadow. These shadows resemble black blobs with arms and a mask sticking out. They are similar to the Shadow that attacked him, Yukari, and his sister, only smaller and with less arms. Junpei, Minako, Yukari, and him circled them as he looked to see his friends and sister ready for battle.

"Takeba has informed me about your power, but nevertheless you have minimal combat experience. Would you like me to explain the basics of battle?"

"Yes please." Makoto replied.

"The primary offensive abilities available to you in battle depend on your Persona. Their abilities are categories: physical and magic skills." Mitsuru explained.

"Magic, like what we used that night?" he asked, remembering how Minako used fire from her Persona.

"Yes, and your weapons are also categorized as well: slash, pierce, and guns. Weapons like your sword, Iori's sword, and Arisato's Naginata can do slash damage, Takeba's Bow can do pierce attacks." Mitsuru added.

"And I take it that firearms do pierce damage too, right?" Makoto asked and Mitsuru chuckled at him catching up so quickly.

"You catch on quick. though skills consume either stamina or spiritual power, they tend to have a greater effect. Use whichever option best suits the situation. Keep attacking until you've defeated the enemy, but pay careful attention to your stamina when using your Persona. At your own strength, it will drain you if you aren't ready. That's it for now. Did you get all that?" Mitsuru asked him.

"Yes ma'am." Makoto replied.

"Okay, then I want you to defeat the enemy before you." Mitsuru ordered.

"Got it!" Makoto replied, taking out his Evoker and pointing it to his temple, "Orpheus!" he called out, firing his Evoker and Orpheus appeared from wisp of blue light. Taking it's _lyre_ and bashing one of the Shadow making it disappear in wisps of black and blood. The next shadow came it's way as Makoto dodge it, swinging his blade to send it back. Minako came forward, slashing at the Shadow and sent it flying, before taking her own Evoker out and pointing it to her own temple.

"I summon you, Orpheus!" Minako exclaimed, summoning her own Oepheus and it stun it's lyre and cast fire magic, finishing it off.

"Whoa, cool." Junpei said watching the twins defeat their shadows. His attention was on them, not seeing a Shadow coming his way!"

"Junpei, focus!" Yukari called out, pointing her Evoker to her forehead, "I can do this, Io!" and fired her Evoker, summoning her Persona. It's appearance was a woman, arms in chains, wearing pink like Yukar's sweater jacket, blonde hair and riding a seat with a cow motif. It then cast a wind spell and sweep up the Shadow into the air. Yukari then grabbed a arrow from quiver and set it up from her Bow, lining her shot at the Shadow.

"Please hit!" she asked, firing her arrow and hitting the shadow, destroying it. Junpei looked to Yukari seeing her defeat her Shadow before looking to the lone one still remain. He smiled excitedly, not wanting to be left out in the fun, taking his own Evoker out and point it to his temple.

"Not bad, but check this out! Hermes!" Junpei calling out his Persona, it appearing from blowing wisps. It's appearance was a dull color, having wings that were golden. It cast fire itself, defeating the last Shadow. Junpei looked ecstatic, pointing his finger up into the air and striking a pose, "Who's the man?"

"Just one shadow you beat, no need to get all excited." Minako said, twirling her naginata in her hands and pumping her fist into the air, before she could move, something appearing in her mind's eye. Several cards appeared, looking like Tarot cards before seeing one of them have a new Persona. She remembered what Igor said, times they will be hard to grasp but can seize them. She hold out her hand, taking hold of the Persona card, the other cards vanishing. It was a pixie, it's red hair, white wings, and blue body suit she was interesting. She saw it was a Lowvrs Arcana Persona... Lovers, the sixth Arcana she remembered knowing. Holding it, she remembered what it meant, the Lovers Arcana represented two paths life could lead to, and thus a symbol of standing at a crossroad and needing to make a decision. From what she knows now, it is portrayed more of a symbol of love and romantic relationships, although it can also be a symbol of finding agreement with an ordinary friend or even two conflicting elements within. A friend, she eyed Yukari once it was fine to regroup together, seeing her Persona was Lovers. It was strange she now could see the Arcanas of others, wonder what it meant. Still eyed the Pixie card, her cheeks heating up of wondering if Yukari felt the same way for her. It vanished, finally entering into her heart before looking to Makoto, Yukari, and Junpei.

"There's another Shadow ahead of you! You'll be at a disadvantage if the enemy gets the first hit in, so try to surprise your opponents and strike first." Mitsuru explained through their transceivers. "And how will do that?" Junpei asked.

"Arisato!" Mitsuru called, getting Minako's attention.

"Yes senpai?" Minako asked curiously.

"The shadow that's coming, try attacking it without it sensing you." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Minako replied, taking the stead now and seeing a Shadow slitter on the ground. It wasn't seeing the goup giving Minako a chance to swing her Naginata at it, striking it in the back and the Shadow separated into smaller ones, the four getting the advantage as they surrounded them. "Now then, I'm sure you are aware of your attack is associated with a particular property . Like Slash, Pierce, and Gun, your magic is classified too. Agi, Bufu, Garu, Zio, Mudo, and Hana. Healing magic is Dia, which can recover your stamina in battle. There is another tactic I can tell you: All-out attacks." Mitsuru explained confusing Junpei.

"All out what?" he asked cocking his head.

"All out attack, attacking together when all Shadows are knocked down. Arisato, let me analyze the Shadows before you and I can tell you it's weakness. Both Shadows and your Personas have weakness that you or the enemy can take advantage of." Mitsuru explained.

"Okay, can you see what these Shadows are?" Makoto asked her. "Very well, I'll analyze the enemy." Mitsuru replied, while everyone guarded, shielding themselves as the Shadows swung it's arms at them. They took the blunt of the attack, feeling their feet skid the ground before Mitauru was back to explain to them, "The Shadow is called Cowardly Maya, it has multiple weakness: Agi, Garu, and Zio."

"Got it, Yukari, Minako, Junpei, use Garu and Agi akills!" Makoto ordered to them.

"Right!" the three responded, summoning their Personas to cast Agi and Garu respectfully, flooring three out four of the shadows, Makoto summoning his Persona Orpheus and cast Agi to floor the fourth Shadows, all fours Shadows were now knocked down, getting everyone attack at once, disappearing in a cloud of dust before coming out, the twin skidding their feet coming back out and the Shadows vanished one by one, Makoto swing his sword to his side ad put his hand to his pocket. Then he saw several cards appear through his mind's eye and saw one of the cards was a Persona. He picked it, the other cards vanishing and saw a Persona on the card. It looked like a cat woman, it's looking mostly feline with a cat tail in the back and black hair. It was a Nekomara, A Magicain Persona. What was the Magician Arcana again, he thought about from a class lecture years back. The Arcana is commonly associated with action, initiative, self-confidence, immaturity, manipulation and power (more specifically, the power to harness one's talents). He looked to Junpei who looked too excited for his own good, even how bop around as they fought, he can see it, even his Persona Hermes was the Magician Arcana. He held back a chuckle as the four group back together, speaking a little before moving on.

"Now that was awesome. You're pretty good with that blade of yours, Mina-chan. Uh, what's it called again?" he asked curiously.

"A Naginata, a style of pole like spear. I feel it fits me, doesn't it?" she asked, admiring her blade, "Well it was Akihiko-senpai who gave it to me when I was attacked in a training practice, I think it's better than trying to swing a sword around."

"You were good with your Bow Yuka-Tan. Of course, I thought you would miss." Junpei pointed out making Yukari snap to him.

"Hey, I don't miss like a idiot you know, I am in the archery club you know, missing is the last thing I'll do." she retorted, making the twins chuckle at them, "By the way, Mitsuru-senpai, any more Shadows present on this floor?" she asked, getting everyone to focus now.

"That's odd. Usually, there are more Shadows on the prowl. ...Well, at least you gained some experience in battle. Let's go back to the dorm for today. There should be an Access Point somewhere on that floor." Mitsuru informed them, "You can use it to return to the entrance. Since there aren't any enemies to worry about, why don't you split up and search individually? Just tell the members what you'd like them to do." she added to the leaders.

"Got it. Everyone, split up and find the Access point. If you find anything else, bring it with you." Makoto order to the other two and Minako. They nodded, spitting down through the floor as Makoto waited a little wait. It wasn't long that Yukari came back, holding 3,500 Yen in her hands, Junpei with medication, and Minako finding the access point. The three followed the brunette to the access point and once touching it, vanished from the second floor and appeared one by one in the first floor lobby.

"Welcome back. So, how was it?" Mitsuru asked as the juniors face the seniors. Minako held up a thumbs up and Makoto looked confident.

"No problem." Makoto replied and Mitsuru smiled at him and Minako.

"I see. Well if you gained confidence, that's the best thing you could have achieved." Mitsuru stated, Makoto rub the back of head sheepishly.

"Thanks, I think I did well fighting again, after that night, it felt like a instinct to fight." he said and Minako agreed, having fought a few times before.

"Wow... I never knew I had that kind of power! We kicked some ass!" Junpei exclaimed excitedly before shrugging his shoulders, "But damn, I'm beat..."

"That's cuz you were bouncin' around like a little kid." Yukari commented, putting her bow behind her back but looked really tired with only a little time in the tower.

"You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan." Junpei realized, seeing how wore out the girl was.

"I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually..." Yukari panted looking like she's drop like a rock.

"Same, I feel very sluggish after fighting now, like my body is on empty." Makoto realized, feeling a little drained now.

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily. Don't worry, though, you'll adapt." Mitisuru said but smiled at the progress of the four, "But, I'm surprised... You all did much better than I expected. At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko." she added to the other senior. Akihiko smiled, but he wasn't worried, in fact it was a challenge now.

"Heh, we'll see about that." he chuckled and both twins looked on and nodded. They did their best as now field leaders of SEES, they could tell their relationship with everyone was much strong now. They both saw the Fool Arcana appear before them, seeing a rank number with them: Rank 2. With that out the way, the SEES member left the tower and back to the dorm. The Dark Hour slowly ended as Makoto climbed into bed, out of his uniform and Minako returned to hers and Yukari's room, going to bed the moment she had the chance.

* * *

The next day, Makoto and Minako walked to school together as usual, making it to the school gates as students were walking in.. Like Mitsuru said, no one as any idea of the other night with the Dark Hour. They were lucky, to not know the dangers they had to face. Even the, there was a lot they had to learn, and fighting in Tarturus and the Dark Hour, was a lot to take into account. The twins spotted Akihiko at the gates, beckoning the two over to talk with.

"Morning, I didn't know you two were on the same train," Akihiko greeted the pair, "But man... Things have been crazy these past couple days."

"No doubt, hard to believe what we're doing is real, but we'll do our best Akihiko-senpai. Leave it to us!" Minako said cheerfully.

"That's the spirit. But Makoto, are you alright? You must be confused since you just transferred here too." Akihiko said, looking to blue haired twin.

"I am." he replied and Akihiko chuckled at his bright nature.

"Haha, well of course you are. I want to say that I'll take your position but I can't. Man, I'm so bored that I feel like I'm dying." Akihiko said before smiling at the twins, "Well you're going to be leaders for a while... The way you two fought was impressive."

"Thanks!" they replied, Minako mostly sheepishly. The first bell then rang and the three walking into the school. Today was a morning assembly in the auditorium, and Makoto, Minako, Yukari, and Junpei sat together at the junior side listen to a student talking in front of a podium. Mitsuru and another student are on stage; the student is at the podium about to finish talking.

"That concludes the main portion of today's assembly. Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the new President, Mitsuru Kirijo, from Class 3-D." the female student introduced and gave Mitsuru the center stage.

"Thank you." she said and faced everyone in the audience.

"So, she did get elected. Well... I guess she IS the most popular girl in school." Yukari said, although Makoto could feel some hostility in those words. Yukari really didn't like Mitsuru from her words, why?

"You can say that again!" Junpei chimed in, "There's like some kinda aura around her... Besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

"Really? They own the school?" Makoto asked, looking to everyone.

"Yeah, I try not to think about that." Yukari said dryly and Minako's worried look burn into side of Yukari's face.

 _'Yukari-chan...'_ she thought worryingly. Her eyes looked from Yukari and back to Mitsuru as the fellow SEES member started to speak.

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year," Mitisuru said and both twins listen in, wondering what she had to say, "It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions... To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future... For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you." Mitsuru step down, the students were cheering and Makoto relaxed that wasn't a normal speech. It wasn't just talking about the school, it was duties and the futures everyone must obtain, the more he thought about it, it made sense. He looked to his sister, she looked on and nodded. Junpei looked to them and Yukari, taking in a little of what the Student Council President said.

"Dang... That was freaking amazing... So... Do you have any idea what she just said?" he asked, looking to the twins.

"Mitsuru-senpai, wasn't just talking about the future of our school and our duties, she's talking about the future as Persona users, or something like that." Minako explained, both Junpei and Yukari bewildered she got all that from one speech.

"Whoa, I didn't catch that, how did you know?" Yukari asked.

"Call it a hunch, no I think it's what Mitsuru-senpai is saying. We need to obtain our futures and fulfill our duties, not just here, but in the Dark Hour too. Don't forget, it's our mission to learn more about the Dark Hour. Got it?" Minako asked. "Got it!" they replied.

Afternoon roll on after the assembly, Ms. Toriumi was teaching Composition and Minako, Makoto, Junpei and Yukari sat together in class listing to what the teacher had to say. Of course Makoto and Minako were trying to keep their eyes open as she spoke on.

"All right, today we'll be going over Meiji-era literature. Open your textbooks to page 12. Oh... Hmm, I don't really like this author. Okay, never mind. I've got a great poem we can cover instead. Close your textbooks, everyone, and listen... "Beyond the seas, high above in the skies..." Makoto could feel tired, wanting to close his eyes for just a second. He resisted, keeping them open to listen in more, "All right, Kenji, you'd better not be sleeping back there! You should be ashamed of yourself, taking a nap while I pour my heart into reading this poem! For that, you get another essay along with your regular assignment tonight! I'll expect a slice of cake when you turn it in, too!"

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." spoke a boy far in the back of the room. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing the standard school uniform of Gekkoukan High. Minako looked at but turned away, listening to the lecture. When it was finally after school, both twins got up from their desk and walked out the class and head back to the dormitory, followed by Junpei. They leave the school and stands near the front gate. Akihiko exits the school building and is immediately surrounded by fangirls of Akihiko. They immediately were overjoyed seeing the senior was coming as Minako rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Look, it's Akihiko-senpai!" one of the girls squealed.

"Where!?" one of the giddy fangirls asked before seeing the senior coming towards the gates carrying his jacket sling on his shoulders, "...Oh, there he is!" and all the girls ran up to him. Minako watched on with disgust with Junpei and Makoto, the blue hair teen surprised by this. Was Akihiko as popular as Mitsuru? Akihiko was silent, seem not to not pay the girls any mind as Junpei was still watching with them.

"Have you noticed how popular Akihiko-san is with the ladies?" Junpei asked Makoto, "Man, take a look at that... I didn't use to talk to him much, but now I've got a good excuse. I know he's the captain of the boxing team, but... Who woulda thought he'd be such a chick magnet!? I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going..."

"Can they leave him be?" Minako asked irritably.

"You don't like that kind of attention, do you Minako?" Junpei asked.

"It's infuriating, he's just like you and me, will they just give the guy some space?" she asked before added, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not interested in senpai, just as a friend."

"I see." Makoto responded, knowing full well there was someone else Minako liked. The three watched Akihiko walk on more to their location, only to be followed by the girls.

"Senpai!" one of the Akihiko fans cried out.

"Wait for us!" the Giddy Schoolgirl exclaimed at him. Akihiko ignored them, looking over to the twins and Junpei.

"Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?" he asked them.

"Hell yeah! Whatcha got in mind!?" Junpei asked excitedly.

"What you need senapi?" Minako asked curiously.

"I want the three of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the police station. See ya there." he ordered. Junpei looked shocked, why there?

"Th-The police station? You mean, we're not hangin' out with your friends...?" he asked, seeing the girls around him.

"Who, these girls?" he asked, seeing the fan girls around him, "I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache." he grained, "Anyway, I'm gonna head out. ...Don't keep me waiting." and without looking back to the girls, he left. The girls all look disappointing a little, although Minako knows they don't feel took dejected.

"Awww... Why can't he be more friendly?" one of them whined before sighing.

"But, that's what makes him so cool!" one of his admirers said with hearts in her eyes. The girls then ran after him, leaving both boys and Minako looking slightly bewildered.

"Good grief." Minako groaned pinching her nose

"No kidding." Makoto agreed shaking his head.

"Man, how can he not know their names!? I mean, seriously! Just look at them! ...Oh well, let's go." Junpei said and they went after Akihiko, Minako narrowing her eyes at him.

"You don't even know either Junpei."

It wasn't long that Makoto, Minako, and Junpei went to the mall, Minako (who seem to know where it was the most), took them to the police station in the mall. Inside, a man was there behind a counter, dressed in dark police uniform and seem to be much older than any of them. Makoto looked around, feeling a little uneasy about being inside a Police Office. The last time was after the night his parents died, he sat in office with Minako sleeping on his lap, waiting for their relatives to get them. After losing his parents, he was nervous to not be in a station for the wrong reason. He stood with his sister and Junpei, facing Akihiko and the officer.

"Thank you, Sir. Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier. You already know Minako already. This is his brother Makoto and this is Junpei Iori." Akihiko said introducing the three.

The officer said nothing, but look to Minako, "Good to see you today Ms. Arisato."

"Good to see you too." Minako replied.

"I was waiting for you guys. This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped. And, this is from Ikutsuki-san..." and gave each of the members 5,000 Yen each

"R-Really!? Sweet!" Junpei exclaimed happily and gladly took the 5,000 yen. Makoto place it in his pocket and Minako put her share away too. She already had money, so a little extra didn't hurt.

"You can't fight something empty-handed, so find something you Kurosawa has connections... But, these things still cost money." Akihiko explained.

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free." Officer Kurosawa said coolly.

"Are these connection the Kirijo group?" Makoto asked.

"You're sharp Makoto, but I realize that Kurosawa. Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again." and with a wave, Akihiko left, leaving the three with the officer.

"I've been informed about you two. My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right." Officer Kurosawa said keeping his arms crossed.

"Thanks sir. Junpei, we'll buy the equipment, we'll see you back at the dorm." Makoto said to him.

"Sure, later guys!" Junpei waved and left the Station. Makoto looked to the officer and look to what he had: one handed swords, two handed, brass knuckles, Naginatas, rapiers, bows, spears, axes, firearms, and knives. He saw armor looking like clothing, as well as shoes. One of the armors was very 'revealing' like almost something racy. He blushed, but the officer noticed his curiosity.

"I see you are looking at the 'High Cut Armor', your sister took a gander at it tok, maybe she wants to give it to someone?" he asked, his tone less serious and more jokingly. Minako blushed, waving her arms in panic.

"K-Kurusawa-san, it's noting like that! Hey!" she wheeled over to her brother, eyeing him, "You better not make us wear that, I'll kill you before you make me wear it."

"Y-Yes ma'am." he stammered nervously, looking back to the counter. Kurosawa chuckled at the pair.

"You two really grown up. One of my superiors who worked here watched you ten years ago, hard to believe you grown so much." he said and Minako smiled happily.

"Thanks!" she said happily.

After talking, Makoto and Minako bought a better sword and Naginata for themselves: a short sword and Tsukushi Naginata respectfully. Junpei's Two Handed Sword looked fine for now so, they got a Short Bow for Yukari. Once they were done, They left the station and returned to the Dormitory.

* * *

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted, seeing the twins come into the dorm by evening, "Perfect timing... I'd like to speak to you for a moment. Regarding our exploration of Tartarus... Akihiko is still on the mend, so for now, I'd like you two to lead the team. You never know when a powerful enemy might appear, like the one you faced the other day. It's best to be prepared, or else you may find yourself in a difficult situation. So, whenever you'd like to explore Tartarus, just let me know, and I'll gather everyone there. Also, since I'm sure there are other things you will need to take care of, you may go out at night if you need to. Well, that's it. Keep up the good work."

"Yes ma'am, we'll do our best senapi." Minako said and look to her brother, "Mako does need to get a swing of things first, we'll let you know in a few days when we want to explore Tartarus."

"Very well." Mitsuru replied, walking over to the sofa and sat down at one of the sofas. Yukari was siting away at a table, same with Junpei who was reading a manga. Minako looked to her brother, smiling to him. "So Mako, we got permission to go out, what you want to do?" she asked.

"I saw that Chagall Cafe is open, how about we go there for the evening?" Makoto asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, let's go!" Minako exclaimed cheerfully. Waving good bye to Mitsuru, the twins traveled to the Paulownian Mall and entered the Chagall Cafe, It was very nice in there, of though he never been in a cafe before. Both of them ordered a Pheromone Coffee and sat on either sode of cloth covered table. They drank their coffee, everyone having their eyes on the twins. Could be the effects of the coffee. After they were done, they returned to the dorm as it was now late night before the Dark Hour was to start. Minako wave good night to her brother and walk up to the third floor and into her room. Yukari was reading on their bed, the auburn haired teen closing the door getting Yukari's attention.

"Oh Yuki-chan, welcome back!" she greeted, Minako waving to her before slipping out her uniform and into her pajamas, "Oh, you, Junpei, and Makoto-kun went to the Police Station, get anything?"

"Oh!" Minako realized, looking to the bag she brought with her after the got back to the form before leaving the dormitory. Minako walk towards the bag and pulled out the short Bow they picked up. She pass it Yukari, smiling to her, "You need a new bow, so we got you one."

"Really, for me?" she asked seeing the smaller bow. She looked to Minako and smiled sweetly at her, "Thanks Mina-chan, you're sweet!"

"Oh?" Minako replied, her cheeks heating up as she rub the back of her head, "You're welcome Yukari. Um, let's get to bed, we got another day of school."

"Okay!"

* * *

The next day, Makoto and Minako walk together Thursday morning, seeing Junpei at the school gates. He waved to get their attention as other sudents pass them.

"Mornng Junpei!" Minako greeted.

"Morning," Junpei yawned, "Man I'm so tired! Coming to school is like a job itself."

"Really?" Makoto asked not at all feel too bad about coming to school ever day.

"Things got so busy all of the sudden. Well I do feel a lot more satisfied, though." he added rubbing the back on his neck.

"They, we agree." both twins replied.

"Having something that we can do... It just feels great." Junpei yawned again, covering his mouth as he yawned, "Oh man, I'm getting all teary eyed now... Going to school is a pain... The only thing I look for forward to is after school. How will I kill time?"

"Maybe a extra credential activity?" Minako suggested.

"I guess, Yuka-tan's in the Archery Club and Mitsuru-Senpai is in the fencing club while Akihiko-senpai is in the Boxing club. What about you two, Minako you didn't join one since you been here." Junpei said and Minakp relaxed, scratching her chin in response.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't." she said. The first bell rang and the three went inside the school. After school came by fast for them, not much to do then listen to teachers from their teachers and try to not sleep. When Makoto was ready to leave, his sister stood near him as he grabbed his school things. Junpei got up from his seat and came up them the moment class was over. From how he looked, he wanted to hang out with the pair.

"Yo, you two wanna hang out with me after this?" he asked excitedly, "I know someplace that's really good! It'll be my my treat! C'mon let's go!"

"Really, you're treating us Junpei?" Makoto asked astonished, "Well if you say so. Minako, you okay with it?" but saw his sister's eyes light up.

"There's gonna be food right?" she asked and Makoto knew why she was like that. No matter what, Minako loved to eat, even more than him. It was that one trait they both share.

"Of course!" he replied and Minako pumped her fist in the air triumphantly. "Sweet, let's go!" she cheered and Makoto couldn't help but smile at her.

Junpei led the pair down to Iwatodai strip Mall, Hagakure Ramen. It was a ramen shop, which Makoto never been in one as often but did love the taste of ramen. It was crowded, but luckily they manage to get in without much waiting. Junpei sat between the twins while they were ready to order.

"Umm... Alright! We'll have three specials!" Junpei said to the cook.

"The Special?" Makoto repeated.

"The normal meals are good too, but the Special? Pure Awesome!" Junpei explained with excitement in his voice. After a few moments, the waiter brings three bowls of Ramen to them. The fragrant smell rising from the bowls made Makoto's stomach growl.

"C'mon, try it you two!" he offered to the twins. They took a bite, eating some of the noodle with a pair of chopsticks. The distinct taste of the soup blends well with the thick noodles. Makoto already could Minako loving it, almost ready to dig in more, so did he. It was really quite delicious.

"So good!" Minako exclaimed happily.

"You never been here before Minako?" Makoto asked.

"I was very busy, so there's a lot I never got to experience here outside the mall and school. You think I should get another bowl?" she asked.

"Whoa easy Mina-chan, don't dent my wallet yet!" Junpei joked to the auburn haired girl, "But good right, haha!" he laughed, enjoying the company with the two of them,

"Well I'm digging in too! Chow Time!" and proceeds to eat his own ramen too. But stopped when he was eating too fast, "Ahh, hot hot hot! Man this is great!"

"Slow down Junpei, we aren't going anywhere." Makoto smiled, trying not laugh at the baseball cap teen. Although Junpei eats nosily, he seems to be enjoying his ramen. Once he took a chance to stop eating, he looked on at the two, his expression a lot more calmer, more serious.

"Hey, you feeling okay now Makoto?" he asked, surprising the two. It did took them off guard, Junpei for all they knew, for all Minako knew was usually so silly and carefree, now he was worried for one of them, "I heard that while you were out for a while, you were in the hospital. You seemed full of energy at school, both of you. But I was kind of worried. Your sister had to stay in the dorm for a few days from what I heard Yukari say, said she got hurt by some animal." And Makoto realized it was half true, the animal was a shadow but Yukari never told him the full story yet.

"Oh, I'm fine Junpei, really... both Yukari and Minako, they were both worried about me, but I'm doing okay." he replied remembering waking up to see them by his bedside.

"You don't got to worry too much, I'm still okay as well. No animal is going to worry me Junpei." Minako said happily but her face then screwed into concern, "Is that why you asked us out?"

"Huh? Oh um... Well yeah!" he replied and Makoto could see he was embarrassed, he never saw Junpei look so flushed before. So far he always saw Junpei like a joker, but he's different than the first few days, "I had some problems myself when I transferred here, too. In your case, both you got got all that fighting stuff on top of that... I was wondering if both of you weren't accustoming in school or whatever. Then again I think you'll so just fine," Junpei seemed embarrassed and laughed.

"I see, thanks Junpei." Makoto said smiling at him.

"Yeah, thanks." Minako chimed in smiling at the teen.

They could sense Junpei's thoughtfulness to them. Just then a crashing sound was heard in their ears as time felt like it stoop around them, seeing a tarot card appear before them, showing the Tarot image of a black flame, eyes, two hands and blue background. On the bottom of the card was the number 1 as a voice once again spoke in their ears:

" _I art thou... and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana_." the card vanished, now both Makoto and Minako have established a Social Link with Junpei Iori. When time finally resumed, the could both hear Junpei talking to them. "Still... Girls and guys lining together in the same dorm, huh? That can't be good." he said but his expression said otherwise.

"Hey, stop smirking like that Junpei, it's creepy." Minako pointed out and he groaned in disappointment, knowing Minako caught him.

"Aww... I can't help it. But, I don't drag love into my work." he added but Makoto smirked at him.

"Sure Junpei, sure." he said, returning to his noodles.

"Then again, I can't guarantee I won't fall for someone, mwahaha!" he laughed, making both twins roll their eyes at him.

"Keep dreaming Casanova, keep dreaming." they said dryly, but secretly, couldn't stop smiling at his enthusiasm. The three of them chatted away for while, then headed back to the dorm.

* * *

"Welcome back," Mitisuru greeted, when both of them returned to the dorm when evening hit, have you been monitoring your condition?" they shook their heads, not sure what it meant, "Exploring Tartarus can be exhausting, especially since you must do so late at night. You may find that you need a great deal of rest to recuperate. The others' conditions will vary as well, so make sure you take that into consideration before you begin exploring. If you want my evaluation of everyone's condition, don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes ma'am, night!" Minako waved and get up to her room, Makoto waving goodbye and proceeding to his room. Minako entered her room, Yukari was there looking like she was reading as before. Deciding to study before turning in, he heard more of Yukari's page flip before finishing up her studying for the night. She looked to the calendar, seeing in another month there be a full month. With only twenty plus dates until then, something was going to happen like the night of the first large Shadow. Taking it into account, Minako wen to sleep followed after Yukari.

* * *

The next day rolled on, the twenty-fourth of April and Makoto and Minako saw two girls having a conversation at the School Gates. They stop to listen in, maybe they had anything interesting to say.

"Is it just me, or have there been more weird people around lately?" asked the Gossiping Student.

"You're talking about the Apathy Syndrome, right? My neighbor has that... He grosses me out." replied the listening student who shuddered, "Sometimes I think I might have it too, and it depresses me."

"Maybe you just need some exercise," the gossiping studentreplied to the student, "Hey, the athletic teams are accepting new members. Maybe I should join!"

"That's right, I think there spots open for the athletic teams." Minako remembered as the first bell rang. They walked inside and stood by the show lockers, changing their shoes.

"Have you thought about a team to be apart of?" Makoto asked interested. "Well, I think volleyball would be prefect for me. Good hand-eye coordination and would help me grow a little strong in Tartarus if I'll be better at dodging." she replied before looking t her brother, "What about you, there's swim, track, and kendo. What you want to do?"

"Hmm, kendo sounds interesting, I would like to improve my sword fighting skill. So after school we both join a team, and who knows, we might form another Social Link."

"Now you're talking!" Minako replied happily and they head to home room.

* * *

School went by fast, both twins heading to the gym area where both clubs were going on when class was over. Minako watched as his brother went to gymnasium where their clubs were meeting and followed suit. It just happened both Volleyball and Kendo were meeting today, so it felt a good idea to go together. Entering inside, they found the two clubs going on, the sound of Kendo sticks hitting and the sound of the feet scuffling the ground got their attention. There was a long padded wall separating the two teams so neither would bother the other. The two twins waved bye to each as they went to observe them closely.

Minako came closer to the girls' Volleyball team side, watching the girls play. It wasn't long someone noticed the auburn haired teen. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a beige blazer, a necklace and earrings. Minako recognized her as Ms. Emiri Kanou, who teaches Economics in her grade. She smiled to the girl, putting a hand to the back of her hair. After talking to her and telling her she was interested in joinomg, Ms. Kanou brought all the other members to meet her.

"So you all have a new teammate," Ms. Kanou introduced, " She's Minako Arisato of class 2-F. Everyone be nice to her." as she stood hands to her front politely.

"Nice to meet you." Minako greeted bowing her head.

"Nice to meet you too!" the Club members chime in at once. The club seem to have a friendly atmosphere. At very least, Minako did feel welcome here.

"Um, who was the leader of the juniors?" Ms. Kanou asked scanning the girls. One of the girl, a keen-looking girl raised her hand. Minako saw her, having long black hair tied in a ponytail, gray eyes, pale skin and using light pink lip stick. Like everyone else, she wore a sport's uniform with a sweat jacket, pants, and a light pink shirt. Minako did see her really pretty and kind of cute.

"That would be me." spoke the keen-looking student who raised her hand.

"Oh, good,," Ms. Kanou sighed with relief, "I'll leave the rest to you. I don't really know what I'm supposed to to do here anywhere." she giggled. Minako cocked her head, wasn't she the club adviser? Even the Chairman was competent, on a good day.

"All right." the keen-looking student said putting a hand to her side. Ms. Kanou left, leaving the girls with Minako. It still baffled her how she was a club adviser. Looking back to he club, they weren't pleased either.

"I don't really know anything! Tee-hee!" a short haired teen member said in a mock giggle.

"Haa! That sounds exactly like her!" laughed a tanned member, "She's too old to try to act cute like that."

"Come on! Let's get back to practice!" the keen-looking student ordered, clapping her hands to get everyone back on track. Minako was amazed, she keeps them in line, no wonder she's the leader of the juniors. The girl look to her, holding out a hand to shake hers, "You're Minako-san right? I'm Rio Iwasaki, a junior like you. I'm in charge of the juniors, so don't hesitate to ask me anything. This club meets up on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, same time as the Kendo Team over here. We don't meet for a few days before exams, so keep that in mind."

"Thanks Rio-san!" Minako said happily.

"Well then, we're gonna concentrate on doing basic exercises today, so come on and join in. Just keep up as much as you can." Rio explained by the other girls groaned. "The basics again?" the short haired member repeated.

"I keep telling you all that the amendments are important!" Rio said her hand to her hip, "Let's start off with some running." she ordered to the girls.

"Alright." they said, knowing there's no way to argue with her now. Rio looked to Minako, pointing her to stand in a specific area.

"Minako-san, you stand in this line." she ordered where several girls were in line, "If you start getting warn out, just keep your mind focused and you'll be able to pull through."

"I'll be all right!" Minako replied, the whole point of being in a sports clubs was to better her body, she didn't want to be worn out regardless.

"Ahaha, you sound promising!" Rio said smiling at the auburn haired teen. Minako had joined the Volleyball club and met Rio Iwasaki, a junior like her. Rio seems to take her role in the club seriously... A crashing sound echoed in her eyes as time stop once more, a chard appearing before, a card depicting a king leading a chariot made up of two differently colored horses and the roman number 6.

" _I art thou... and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana."_ And the card vanished. She had formed a social with Rio. As she ready herself to run, she wonder how her bother was doing eyeing his club from the corner of the wall as she heard Rio start to make orders.

"Well let's go! First row, start us off!" she ordered.

"One, two..." the team member counted as they started their laps.

On Makoto's side, he was being greeted by the Kendo club, the coach introducing him to the members. While all the other members were wearing a dark navy bōgu, and hakama, one stood out the most. Before that he looked to one of the guys in the group. He had short, spiky black hair and darkish grayish brown eyes. Like everyone he wore the same outfit was everyone except for the girl in the group Makoto stayed as calm as possible, not to look nervous to them.

"This is Makoto Arisato, He'll be joining the team." the coach explained to the other team members," This is Yuko, our team manger." pointing to a young woman of his junior. She had short light black hair tied into a short ponytail, and wore a red clip on her left side. She also had brown eyes and her skin was a light brown complexion. She wasn't wasn't wearing the gear as the others, instead a gray P.E uniform. She step forward to greet him.

"I'm Yuko Nishiwaki," she introduced, "You're a junior, right? Since were in the same year, you can call me 'Yuko'." she added to Makoto.

"Sure, Yuko." Makoto replied, his hands to his pockets.

"Hey Kazushi!" the coach called out. The black haired one he was eying spoke up. "Yessir." he responded firmly to him. "This is the future captain of this team. He's a great athlete and scores well in competitions." the coach explained to him, "You two are in the same class right? Keep a eye on the new guy here, okay?" he ordered to him.

"You got it." Kazushi replied. He looked to Makoto, his face stern, "You went out with Yukari Takeba and Minako Arisato on the first day of school, right? You're practically famous. I'm Kazushi Miyamato. You've seen me around?"

"Yeah. But really, I didn't noticed. And Minako is my twin sister." he said, wondering what rumors were spread about him and Yukari, "But nice to meet you Kazushi."

"Then, long story short: from here on, you're mine after school." he added, his face even more serious. He could tell he was serious, "Just because you joined mid-season, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

Makoto chuckled, keeping his cool, "Same, I won't expect a easy experience." he had made friends with Kazushi... He joined the Kendo team and befriended his new teammates. A crashing sound echoed in his eyes as time stop once more, a card appearing before him, a card depicting a king leading a chariot made up of two differently colored horses and the roman number 6.

" _I art thou... and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana."_ And the card vanished. He had now formed a social link with Kazushi.

"Since today is your first day, just have a look around and then call it a day. I'll make sure to have your uniform ready for you." Yuko explained, "You said you're Minako-chan's twin brother correct, looks like she's getting along well with the Volleyball team. I help out there too so I hope we can get along well." she added, seeing the volleyball team running laps, seeing the auburn haired teen running and keeping up with everyone. She was a great runner.

"Likewise Yuko." Makoto replied happily. After observing the team and their Volleyball Team's laps were done, both Makoto and Minako returned to the dorm.

* * *

"Oh hey!" Yukari greeted happily, seeing the two twins entered inside the dormitory when evening hit. Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Junpei were all present in the lobby as well, Akihiko tending to his boxing gloves but looked up to wave at them, "Oh that reminds me, have you two joined any clubs yet? Your sister keeps forgetting to do so when she came." to which Minako pouted at her.

"Don't remind me Yukari, don't remind me." she sighed, "But we have, kendo and volleyball. I'm in the Volleyball team and Mako-niii is in the Kendo club."

"Oh really, that's so cool. I think they suit you quite well actually." she replied, hands to her lap, "The two of look pretty talented, so I'm not surprised."

"Thanks, the captains are really interesting. Rio and Kazushi, they look strict and serious, but they seem like good people." Makoto said and looked to Yukari, "So any plans tonight?"

"Maybe we should go into Tarturus tonight if you're interested." Yukari suggested to the two, "Will all the Lost, I think we should do what we can to help. Plus I didn't have practice today, so I could use the exercise."

"You got a point, we can gain some experience fighting in case something happens. I'm up for a little tower climb, count me in. Mako?" Minako asked, looking to him. Makoto pondered about it, even if just a few days passed since being shown the tower earlier, it doesn't hurt to get stronger. Makoto looked to Mitsuru who chimed in from her book.

"Just don't take it lightly, okay? It's dangerous there." Mitsutu informed them.

"I'm aware of that." Yukari replied to her, feeling like she was being ordered by her mother of all people.

"We should go and see what's there, so I'm game." Makoto said uncrossing his arms.

"Very well, Let's get ready to meet in the first floor lobby of Tartarus. Understood?" Mitsuru ordered. Makoto nodded, both him and his sister going upstairs to get their weapons, Evokers, and armbands, Junpei and Yukari following suit. They came downstairs, weapons held and ready to go. Yukari was using the Short Bow Minako gave her, Minako looking back with a blush as they stood ready to go facing their senpais in the lobby. Once all together they went out the dorm and traveled to the School Gates, as the Dark Hour was going to begin.

* * *

Inside the tower's first lobby, Makoto and Minako look to the their partners Junpei and Yukari while Mitsuru and Akihiko stood on the right side of the stairs. While they waited for them go, Minako stood with them as Makoto walked to the Velvet room door, Minako realizing he wanted to go to the Velvet room and followed after him, confusing the two of them. Using their Velvet key, they entered inside the Velvet room. They sat themselves on the char and faced Igor, Elizabeth, and Theodore.

"Ah, there you two are. Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted to them, "Well... I suppose it's time for me to explain what I really do here. It is my job to create new Personas."

"Create new Personas?" Minako asked, remembering the Pixie card she acquired in battle.

"Yes. But in order to do so, I must fuse your Persona cards together." Irgor added and both twins took out their Orpheus, Pixie, and Nekomata cards, "In other words, I shall merge them into a single Persona. Furthermore, if you've established a Social Link, you may be able to create an even stronger Persona. So, as you accumulate cards, please bring them to me."

"These cards, you can fuse them?" Makoto asked, curious as how the process works.

"That is correct. But as young your power is, you won't be able to whole as many at a time, you will have to dismiss ones you don't need." Igor added.

"And the Social links we formed: Fool, Magician, and Chariot, the stronger bonds and links we make, the stronger Personas we create. I think I get it so far." Minako added slight unsure, seeing the three Arcana cards forming in front of her.

"There is something we want you to find in the Tower: documents are in this Tower, nine in toltal. Just one of the request we like for you find." Theodore explained.

"And where we can find it?" Makoto asked.

"In the 15th Floor, there should be barricade blocking the the access between the first and second block." Elizabeth explained, "once you defeat the Shadow Guardians in the block, youll be able to get there. Be careful, they aren't to be taken lightly."

"We'll manage, thanks." Makoto replied to the three and Minako and him got up and left the Velvet Room.

Once back (or at least to Junpei and Yukari they stood there for a few minutes) returned to see the two eye them wondering what they were doing looking over there. Deciding to not ask, they, they entered the first floor. As they walked, not running into any shadow as Mitisuru spoke their transceiver. Makoto put a hand to his ear to listen in to her.

"By the way, I found out something about Tartarus. A few floors up, there's a barricade preventing you from going any higher. The tower seems to have a number of these interspersed among its floors. I know I told you that the layout changes each day, but these barriers seem to be in fixed locations. Therefore, I'd like you to try and reach the first barricade. I'm counting on you"

"Got it Senpai." Makoto replied, keeping the lead as he thought about what Igor and them said, 'So that's what they meant."

"So we got to get to the first barricade, doesn't sound too hard." Junpei said, not at all catious as everyone looked.

"Don't be so sure, we don't know what we will face, so be on alert." Minako said as they saw the stairs to the next floor. A pale green bathe in light. Ready to proceed, they quickly ran up to the next floor.

* * *

"Yukari, use Garu on those Shadow!" Minako ordered, the four going up agains t several new shadows they were fighting. The Shadows appear as floating tiaras that are attached to a mask and "hair". The Shadow flew around Minako and Junpei who were swinging away at them as they invaded thiwe swings. Yukari nodded, pointing her Evoker to her forehead.

"Right! Persona!" Yukari exclaimed, firing her Evoker and summoning Io. Io held it's arms, a gust of wind picking up the Shadows and bringing them up in the air, slamming into the ceiling before falling down back to Minako and Hunpei.

"Check this out! Hermes!" Junpei exclaimed, summoning Hermes who jet froward with it's wings. Using them, it slice them in half, destorying them. Junpei looked on excitedly, a smile on his face, "Ta-da, Junpei has leveled up!"

"Settle down Junpei, we aren't in a RPG." Minako informed him, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"We made it to the 3rd floor already, are getting close to any stronger Shadow is close Mitsuru-senpai?" Yukari said putting her Bow behind her back.

"I can sense a strong Shadow on the 5th Floor, be careful." Mitsuru said

"Got it, we cleared all the Shadows in this floor, let's hearing to the next floor." Makoto said to everyone to Mitsuru.

"Understood, but be careful to stand around too long. I don't know why, but... I sense something, it's like it's... death..." Mitsuru added her voice concerned.

"What you mean 'death', a Shadow?" Yukari asked leaning into Makoto.

"Let's try not to find out., We won't be able to beat a powerful Shadow at our skill level. Besides, living is more important than running into what ever it is. Let's move everyone!" Minako ordered, everyone following the auburn haired girl up the stairs, up to the in the 4th floor. Staying together, Yukari and Junpei looked around at the walls, still in disbelief this could be the school.

"It' still baffling this is our school, how did it happen?" Junpei asked.

"Who knows, even I don't know." Junpei replied.

"You really don't know Yukari?" Makoto asked looking to her. Yukari shook her head.

"All I know is that there was some big event going on that connected the school ten years ago. So far, I have no clue." she responded.

"You have a point, or how come the floors change, Floor 2 looked different than last time we saw it." Junpei pointed out.

"It kind of reminds me of those patterns you make: It changes every time, not ever one is the same, we'll see differences." Minako said. Junpei shrugged not sure what it meant.

"I guess, hopefully we get through here and have a slight change of scenery. The eerie green makes me wonder what we are up again." he said and Yukari looked at him.

"At least you are prepared, but I see a shadow. Makoto-kun, get the first hit on it." Yukari suggested, seeing a shadow in the distance, not seeing the four of them. Makoto took the opportunity, sneaking behind it before it could sense him and slashing it, getting the first strike. The Shadow separated into smaller Shadow, taking a new from. It's appearance was a disembodied hands that uses its fingers as legs/arms and the wrist part as its head. The latter part houses its mask. Four of them appeared as the four of them surrounded them.

"There are four enemies, don't get careless." Mitsuru warned them. Seeing the Shadow, Makoto spoke up to see what it's weakness.

"Mitsuru-senpai, can you analyze these Shadows please?" Makoro asked to her.

"Roger. I'll attempt to analyze the enemy." Mitsuru said to him. Makoto swung his sword, one of the hands dodging his swing easily as it hit him, slapping the ground at him. Yukari fired a arrow from her, hitting one of the shadows as Minako and Junpei summoning their Personas, bashing and slashing thoer Shadows. Finally Mitsuru spoke up, speaking in Makoto's transceiver, " "The Shadow is called Magic Hand, A Magician. It's weak to fire skills, use Agi skills."

"Got it!" Makoto nodded, pulling out his Evoker, "Orpheus!" firing his Evoker, Orpheus appeared and splayed it's lyre, cat Agi and the first Magic Hand felt to the ground and knocked out.

"Excellent, the enemy is down!" Mitsuru exclaimed.

"Nice Makoto-kun!" Yukari said happily. Minako brought out her Evoker, summoning her Orpheus and it use Agi, bringing down another Shadow. While Minako had another, she used her Orpheus again it;s Agi spell floored another Magic Hand. Junpei summoned Hermes again, cast Agi on the last Magic Hand,knocking it down.

"Here's our change, let's get them!" Junpei exclaimed, ready to attack them at once. Both leaders nodded, signaling everyone to attack at once. "Get back here, you son of a-." Junpei drowned out by a everyone in duct cloud, fighting the Shadows at once. They finally disperse from the cloud, the dust gone as the Magic hands were wiped out.

"Keep up the good work!" Mitsuru said, Makoto giving his sword a swing before putting his hand in his pocket. Once the fight is over, Yukari, Junpei, and Minako stood next to him.

"We should be close to the staircase, let's move you guys." Makoto ordered.

"Right!" the other three replied, following Makoto as they continued through to the 4th floor, turning the other corner to see the staircase to the 5th floor. Walking up there, they were in more open room than the other floors. Both twins led the way with Junpei and Yukari still close, waiting for Mitsuru to warn them. From the distance, they saw the machine that will take them back to floor 1. Makoto signaled the others to stop, looking to them before clipping his sword to his belt.

"I should activate that, if anything happens and we aren't strong enough, get to the device asap, got it?" he instructed to everyone. They nodded, knowing that being wiped out isn't in the cards. Makoto ran over, putting his hand to the device as it turned on. He returned back to the others as Mitsuru spoke up again.

"There appears to be three Shadows in the floor, be careful." Mitsuru informed them. They understood, walking froward through the floor to seeing a Shadow descend from the shadows. It appear as avian creatures with a rich plume around their necks at the center lies their 'head' and the mask. Seeing it, they ready their weapons to confront it.

"Let's do this!" Minako exclaimed. The avian Shadow dived for them as they evaded, surrounding the shadow now when Mitsuru spoke to them once more.

"It's Arcana is the Empress, be on your guard." Mitsuru informed them.

"We haven't see that shadow before, who knows it's weak to." Minako said before switching her Persona from Orpheus to Pixie, in case she needs to heal everyone.

"Best we analyze it first before we attack. Mitsuru-sanpei, can you tell us what we're facing?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, give me a moment. Be careful, as I said before, you have your weaknesses too, don't let it exploit yours." Mitsuru said as she tried to analyze the Shadow. Everyone took a moment to guard, shielding themselves with their weapons. The Shadow cried out, gust of wind hitting everyone, feeling clothes and hair wipe in the weak but strong Garu spell. The second one while their guard was broke dived at Junpei, making him stagger a little. The third cried out, making a single Garu spell on Yukaru, but it didn't hurt as much being that her Persona was strong to it's own element. Mitsuru spoke again before the Shadows could act once more, "The Shadow is known as Venus Eagle. It nullifies both Agi and Garu but weak to pierce attacks."

"I see, then that case..." Yukari said aloud, taking one of her arrows and reading it on her bow. She shot it, the arrow hitting the Venus Eagle squarely in the chest, making it crash to the ground. Yukari fired her next arrow, downing another Venus Eagie and downing the third one once she was ready. With it downed, the four of them surrounding it.

"Here's our chance for a All-out Attack! Let me at them!" and the four attacked the Shadows together, weakening them as they exited the dust cloud as the Shadow were still alive but weaker.

"They're still alive. Hermes!" Junpei exclaimed, summoning Hermes which tries to use it's wings to slice them. The Venus Eagle dodged Hermes, Junpei being put off guard as another strikes him, as the the third Venus Eagle case Garu on him, making Junpei kneel as he was ready to pass out.

"Junpei! Pixie!" Minako exclaimed, firing her Evoker and Pixie was summoned. It open it's arms, a green light surrounding Junepi, healing him and recovering his strength. Jenpri felt a lot better, looking to Minako with a smile.

"Thanks Minako-chan!" Junpei replied before holding his sword handed sword and ran to swing at the Venus Eagle. He swing, his once, making the Shadow stammer, then hit it again, making it drop, and then taking his sword like a baseball, crying out, "Home run!" and strikes the Shadow with his sword as it was set flying and destroy it.

"Iori has defeated a enemy." Mitsuru informed everyone.

"Nice bad Junpei!" Yukari said to him, the second Venus Eagle coming her way but got out the way.

Makoto looked to Yukari and pointing his Evoker to his temple, "Nekomata!" and fired his Evoker, summoning the cat like Persona. Using it's claw like hands, it slash the second Venus Eagle, destroying it.

"One more to go!" Minako exclaimed, proceeding to dodge the last Venus Eagle come for her with slash attack. Minako dodged out the way, the Shadow tripping up and falling to the ground. While down, Minako swung her Naginata at it split it in two destroying it. Accomplish defeating the Shadow, Minako twirled her weapon in her hand before pumping her fist up. Everyone looked a little winded from just their first Guardian Shadow fight. Makoto clip his sword to his belt and walk to everyone, wiping the sweat off his brow, even the first Guardian Shadow fight was going to make him tired, but he did feel he could keep going.

"Good job, everyone... let's get to the next... huh?" he was stopped when looked around him, feeling the whole room feeling like it was bending reality around them. The usual classroom and the erie floor of Tarturus block 1 was popping in and out before them, Yukari, Junpei, and Minako stood closer to him as the room then resembled the classrooms in the school. Everything was the same, even things that belonged to students, but outside it was still the Dark Hour. Everyone couldn't believe it, they were standing in the classroom now, not warped version of it.

"Amazing, I didn't expect this to happen. Could defeating the Shadows on certain floors effects the control in this tower. Regardless, be on guard no matter what." Mitsuru said through their transceivers.

"Right." Makoto nodded, looking out the window to the Dark Hour and phase of the moon. It was hard to believe he was still standing in the tower. He look to the stairs before them, how big this classroom was than the classroom in Gekkoukan High. He looked to everyone and signal them to follow suit, heading to the sixth floor and to the next Shadow Guardian.

* * *

"Man, those Dancing Hands didn't stand a chance against us!" Junpei boosted, the the four walking through the 13th floor after dealing with the Floor 10.

"Only because Makoto-kun and Minako-chan did most of the work anyway." Yukari pointed out, keeping her bow to her her back.

"Aww come on Yuka-tan, it was still awesome!" Junpei replied excitedly. Makoto chuckled to himself, times Junpei's too eager fro his own good.

"Where does his energy comes from?" Minako said shaking her head.

"I've asked that for days honestly." he replied back, hand to his hip. He took his hand from his hip, holding in his hand a new Persona card he gained in this past battles. It's appearance was a woman looking like celestial dancer, a white cloth to it's arms had as well. Apsaras, a Priestess Persona, what was it about the Arcana? The Priestess Arcana is a symbol of hidden knowledge or other untapped power, wisdom, female mystery and patience when it appears in tarot readings. It also meant anyone he would meet would be usually quiet, reserved, hardworking, and very intelligent. Maybe he'll meet that kind of girl soon. For some reason, he felt a power now that he had it as well as Orpheus. As he saw the stairs to the fifteenth floor, the Persona card vanished as he climb up the steps. Like the last floors, it was large, seeing the transporter in the distance. First thing was activating it and if things get dicey, get back to thee first floor. As they looked around the room for the Shadow to appear, Mitsuru spoke into their transceivers.

"Watch out, the shadow is coming!" she exclaimed, making the four stop as something was coming their way. Then some large fell from the ceiling with a large crash, surprising the four of them. The Shadow appear as humanoid machines with multiple legs fixed into two wheels and lances or swords protruding sideways for arms.

"Looks like we found the Guardian of the 14th Floor, Mitsuru, what are we facing?" Minako asked, stepping back towards her brother.

"Rampage Drive, a Chariot Arcana Shadow. Be careful, it will nullify Slash and Pierce and resist Fire. It will also reflect Strike attacks." Mitsuru as Junpei and Yukari were still taken aback as both Makoto and Minako were still in front of them.

"So what can we do?" Yukari asked as Junpei was already pointing his Evoker to his head, "Junpei wait, she said..."

"Hermes!" Junpei exclaimed, firing his Evoker and Hermes was summoned. The Magician Persona flew straight at the Rampage Drive for a slash attack, the Shadow proceeding to spin in, blocking Hermes from attacking. The Fire Persona struggled, onto finally be push back.

"Whoa, it didn't work!" he said in shout.

"Didn't you hear Mitsuru-senpai, it reflects strikes attacks." Minako said to him. As the Shadow was about to attack, Yukari step up closer to Junpei, pointing her Evoker to her forehead again.

"Help us, Io!" she cried, firing her Evoker and summoning her Persona. The Lovers Persona let u a power gust of green wind, for a moment stopping the Rampage Drive. It wasn't long it struggle to move, spinning again.

"It's not stopping!" Yukari gasped, seeing the shadow, spin as it wipe the Garu spell off and sending Io flying at Junpei and Yukari. Yukari cried out as Io vanished, the two sent flying across the floor and both twins watching them in shock.

"Takeba! Iori!" Mitsuru called for them, the twin twins grunting in anger as both of them were out for a bit, "Arisato, both of you need to turn the tide somehow."

"Understood." Makoto replied.

"We'll try!" Minako replied back, then a thought occurred, "Mako, use Apsaras while I use my Orpheus. If we combine our Personas, we might stand a chance!"

"Got it!" he nodded, wondering what his sister was playing, seeing the Shadow coming their way, "Come forth, Apsaras!" summoning the Priestess Persona in front of them.

"I summon you! Orpheus!" and pointing her Evoker to her temple, summoning the Fool Person in front of her. As the two Persona were brought in the fray, a pentagram appeared underneath their feet as their hair and clothes wiped in the blue wind and light. Their eyes started glowing blue and red as they spoke in unison:

"Fusion Spell: Candenza!" as their bodies started glowing, Junpei and Yukari feel their health recovering and seeing they were faster for some reason. When they were able to look, Yukari saw the two twins running towards the Shadow, worried for them.

"Yuki-chan, Makoto-kun..." she said softly. Both of them stood from the Shadow, pointing their Evokers to their temple again.

"Persona!" they called out, summoning both Orpheus and Apsaras appeared again, The Rampage Drive head straight for them. Taking it's lyre, Minako's Orpheus stop it in its tracks, but it wasn't wasn't enough at it was swatted away and vanished. Minako stood firm, summoning Orpheus once more as Apsaras cast a ice spell, the Rampage drive frozen in ice by the Bufu spell. Minako's Orpheus then cast Agi on it, melting the ice around it and slightly burning the Shadow, It spun around towards the twins, both of them dodging it when their Persona had dispelled again. Their feet skidded the ground, grunting before standing back on their feet once again. As their fired their Evokers again, The Rampage Drive turned as both Orpheus and Asparas in front of it as it tried to get closer, the two pelting it with Agi and Bufu skills. Both Yukari and Junpei watch the twins hold their own against the shadow, stun they could keep it from them.

"What was that?" Junpei asked.

"This is how a Persona-user fights." Yukari stated as both of them came running their way at it. Both Mazio tried to hit them, but evade it, getting closer to the large Shadow. Both of them pointed their Evokers to their foreheads, saying at once summoning their Personas once more.

"Orpheus/Apsaras!" they called out, both Persona appearing once again. They appeared face close to the Shadow, casting Bufu and Agi on it. It's body was ablaxe by the Agi skill, it trying to sstep closer only to finally topple to the ground. It vanished in black and red wisps, both twins walking back to them as it's flames were dying where it lay.

"Amazing..." Yukari said before seeing the two were kneeling to thr ground, "Yuki-chan, Makoto-kun" she ran up to them who looked like they ran of marathon. As the floor turned into a classroom, even below Mitsuru was impressive.

"As expected, good work you four." she said.

"Yeah... Thanks Mitsuru-senpai." Makoto panted seeing Yukari put a hand on both him and Minako. He smiled at her let her help him and his sister up, "Thanks Yukari."

"I'm tired, let's get to that barricade and call it a night." Minako groaned wanting to crash to ther bed asap.

"Mina-chan has a point, I'm beat." Junpei agreed, seeing Yukari start scolding the twins for how reckless they were dealing with the Shadow on their own like that.

"You two, don't do anything crazy like that." she said, slinging Minako on her shoulder.

"We're fine Yukari-san, don't worry." he replied, but knowing she meant well. He smiled at her, his left eye closed as he opened his right eye. While the three of them were standing together, Junpei looked the twins, feeling dejected right now. He gripped his sword, angry at both of them. They got to be the big ones in the fight while he couldn't do anything, even being priased and scolded by Yukari. Where does he stand to them so far?

"Damn it..." he said softly in spite, "I could have done that... I can't lose to them... or be at their level..."

* * *

"Thanks for receiving the document you two." Elizabeth said, Makoto passing the old document to them and examined it, "This document might give clues on the mystery on Tartarus."

"You're welcome." he replied, sitting up from the chair in the Velvet Rom.

"Any idea who wrote them?" Minako asked.

"No name apparently, but continue to fine more on your journey through the tower." Theodore said.

"Thank you, we'll be gong now." Makoto said and the two left he Velvet Room and back in the lobby. Once they didn't look like they were standing around like a zombie. They finally left Tarturus and the Dark Hour was over. When they were back to their dorm, both twins returning to their room and Minako dropping to her bed the moment she got inside when the Dark Hour ended. Minako felt Yukari sleeping soundly to her. She smiled to Yukari, brushing her hair as she whispered to her.

"Goodnight Yukari... see you in the morning..."

The first block of Tarturus was cleared, but there was still more to go. Tomorrow was going to be another day for school... only fourteen days to go until the next full moon...

* * *

 **Michael: And that's chapter three of Persona 3, this took a while to make it this far. So I hope the fights were okay, not much to do with the first floor Shadows fights, so watched the fight from the movie with the Rampage Drive since it does have Junpei feeling jealous of Makoto Yuki's abilities over his. So I covered the start of Rank 2 of Fool, Magician, and Chariot and yes, no Kenji. I have to say the boring Persona 3 FES Social they were: Magician, Emperor, Temperance, Devil, and Moon. Even Fortune is better than all of them I listed because I liked his story, plus he bailed you out when Chihiro, Yuko, and Yukari were about to have a fight also with Kenji and Junpei. It's the one time I liked Kenji, I'm just getting him out the way to get his Maxed Magician Persona. Junpei in Portable, Yosuke in Persona 4, and Morgana in Persona 5 were many times better over a silly junior trying date a teacher. I mock him more than feel sorry for him. I feel Junpei as a Social Link would have been good since he can become better friends with you, he becomes a ass to you after Hierophant and Lovers for a good chuck of the story before the trip to Mitsuru's summer home. After that he warms back to your somewhat bro, only to get you in more trouble than Yosuke and Yosuke's cases of getting into messes are funny, not looking forward for the Operation Babe Hunt in this story, so it would be the one time Makoto doesn't care because he doesn't want to be chew out by his sister, Yukari, Fuuka, and Mitsuru for making trouble. He'll actually not gonna be in the Hot Springs with Junpei, Akihiko and another character but be ready. As I know so far people are up in arms this moment, moments in 4 and 5, yeah I wonder why people take them seriously.**

 **I digress, not much trying to make the Guardian fights engaging at least for block 1, but I think as I go through more blocks and sections, I can do better with battles. I'm also going through the four movies (Movie 1 right now) see what I can add from it. I think we meet Fuuka earlier in the movie than later, so I'll try to add that. Also I have 61 Chapters planned out, one special chapter for Persona Q (you know which moment I'm doing). I have all Social Links planned out and for Hanged man, while both share the Meiko story, Minako will forge a Social Link with Chidori. Now I haven't read much Persona 3 stories and any opinions I say, best keep to myself not to make trouble, but so far I don't think the female protagonist in any Persona 3 story I seen would have her make a Social Link with her, it'll be interesting for Minako to help bridge the gap between SEES and Chidori and her trusting and talking to them more. So I'm going to do my best. It's a loss cause for Strega, the traitor, and if I do the Answer, but maybe trying new things will make this unique in a way. some of the chapters will be on Minako's first fight against Shadows and how she and Yukari's relationship had a spark. I'm going to avoid all the bad tropes in this and not making both of them assholes or just going out their way to be 'better' than canon and be on the Atlus team. If fan fiction in a criticism for Persona Q, why would anyone want a fan fiction writer writing Persona, after most hate Arena, Q, and Dancing All Night as well Persona 4 Golden the animation, Trinity Soul, and the movie get? The Persona 5 anime isn't getting a chance when everyone is judging it because A-1 Pictures is doing it and if Crunchy Roll praises them, they** **aren't bad.**

 **Also the announcement of Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night and Persona 5: Dancing Star already is getting some flak for existing, or people asking about the female protagonist and Shinjiro when it only got revealed (as well the memes). As forgetting 1 and 2 as everyone so claims, they brought back the battle themes as DLC in Persona 5, what because don't see them talk about them in Facebook, Twitter, or the Concerts because they don't play Persona 1 and 2 music? I'm new to Persona but not a community I like to be in.**

 **Next chapter, more Social Link growing and forming, I have to category the story with the movies**

 **Spring chapters: 1-18**

 **Summer Chapters: 19-37**

 **Fall Chapters: 38-51**

 **Winter-?**

 **You get the idea. So see you hopefully sooner as if I follow how many days before the Full moon fight, I think as I said at the end of the chapters: 14 days before the Full moon battle, will make sure there's some days before it.**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Hang out with Junpei!

**Persona 3: The Journey of the Arisato Twins**

 **Chapter 3** : **Hang out with Junpei! Social Links of the Hierophant and Emperor**

* * *

Makoto felt slightly sluggish when he woke up on the twenty-fifth, a Saturday. He met up with his sister downstairs, she looked tired too. They were still getting used to be in Tartarus' effects and the Dark Hour. Still putting their brains to work would exactly be good than their bodies. They arrived at the school gates, seeing the usual two students having a conversation. They decided to listen in, see what they were saying.

"Oh hey, you know the bookstore at the strip mall? Isn't their grand reopening today?" asked the listening student.

"Huh, a bookstore?" the gossiping student replied, not sure what the other student was talking about.

"Yeah, leave Iwatodai Station, go straight for a while, and it's after you cross the crosswalk. We've been at this school for a while... You should explore more often!" the listening student said excitedly. The first bell rang and the twins followed the girls inside. When after school came around, Minako came up to her brother's desk, a smile on her face.

"Hey, why don't we check out that bookstore in Iwatodai Strip Mall, might be fun!" she said excitedly.

"Hmm," Makoto pondered looking at Minako, "we both don't know much coming back here, you probably haven't been everywhere." and Minako pouted at his statement, unfair he said that, "Sure, we should get around here. Is from here and the school far?" he asked.

"Only a few minutes by train. Let's move Mako-nii!" she exclaimed happily, tugging at his sleeve. He laughed, trying to grab his school things as she wanted to go now.

"Hang on sis, let me get my things first!" he exclaimed with a smile, getting his school bag and was tug out the classroom and then out the school.

It wasn't long they arrived at Iwatodai Strip mall, seeing the Book Store the girls mention close to Wild Duck Burger. Bookworms Used Books it was called, seeing the green sign above the shop and seeing through the windows stakes of books available. Seeing how excited his sister was, they proceed right in. The bookstore was very roomy than it looked, with even with many book in stacks and rows of shelves. When the bell rang when they entered inside, one of the owners look to them. They appeared to be elderly, both sporting gray hair aaand different type of clothes. The old man wearing a white sweater and blue pants and the old woman wearing a dress over a green apron. The old man was also sporting glasses and held a pipe, the man looking to the twins who came in.

"Welcome!" he greeted to the twins, "What would you like today? Some fresh mackerel?" and that confused them.

"Um, no sir, we just wanted to look at books." Minako answered, curious as if the old man was okay.

"Sorry, as you can see, we don't see sell fish here." the old woman said with a frown

"We kind of figured much." Makoto replied. He's seen old men like him, don't know where they are or what they said, it was actually amusing and interesting.

"Hey, are you two are students are you? You must be from Gekkoukan High, right?" the old man asked, eyeing their uniforms.

"Yes, both of us juniors." Minako responded to him.

"I see, that means you two must have seen the persimmon tree there..." the old an said, Makoto looked to his sister. Both of them see pass a small tree when going to the gym area, maybe that was it.

"Persimmon tree?" Minako asked, "Maybe, I'm not so sure."

"Well I'm not making this up, I'm serious. It was planted right besides a walkway in a courtyard at the school..." the old man explained. Both twins took a moment to think about what the old man was talking about. It seems there's a persimmon tree somewhere at Gekkoukan High School. But, it's not clear how the tree and this old couple are connected. The old woman put a hand to the old man to calm him down.

"I'm sorry. He's rambling on like an old man. ...Just ignore him..." she said.

"I see... well if we see anything about the tree, we'll let you know. Come on Mina, let's hurry back to the school" Makoto said, Minako pouting in disappointment.

"Okay, be right back!" she waved at the two. Once they said goodbye to the two old people, they decided to leave the bookstore and return to the school. From what the old man said, it should be planted near the walkway at school. The one connecting the school building and gym would be the right place. Walking back inside the school, they went to where they first went to the Kendo and Volleyball clubs. In the walkway, they saw a space where trees and bushes were. One of them caught their eye, a small tree growing there in the middle.

"Makoto, you think that's the tree?" she asked, his sister kneeling down at it.

"Could be. It looks like it's been taken good care. Now how will we show it to the owners?" he asked. Uprooting it wouldn't be a god idea, pictures wouldn't be enough. They need something real to show they seen it. He spot a lone leave on the ground, now old, but looked fresh off the tree. He kneel down to pick it up himself, seeing the tree more up close. It was very cute in a way, but also he could feel this tree matters to the school. He showed the leaf to his sister, wanting to see if it was a good eye to show this to them.

"I'm with you Mako-nii, let's get back to the bookstore. Maybe they'll like it." she replied.

"I agree. Also, I don't know why, but I feel another Social Link can be forge there. Let's hurry back." he ordered to her. Minako nodded, the two getting up from the ground and hurried out the school and returned to the Strip Mall.

Walking inside again, the old man saw them and greeted them like before, Makoto still holding the leaf in his hands, "Welcome to Bookworms. How many guests? Smoking or non-smoking?" both twins shook their heads, not wanting to smoke anyway. The old man then looked to Makoto's right hand, seeing the leave in his hands, "Hm? Excuse me, but may I see that leaf in your hand young man...?"

"Sure." Makoto said, handing over the leaf over to the old man, who gingerly took from him. Makoto and Minako saw a glint n his eyes, it seem he was really happy about it.

"Oh! Is this a leaf from that persimmon tree? It must have grown quite a bit to produce such splendid leaves..." he said, Makoto smiling a little about seeing the tree himself.

It was a cute tree, right Makoto-nii?" Minako asked. Makoto nodded, although he was blushing of thinking that.

"Y-Yeah..." he replied, still blushing.

"Wait, so you didn't come here to buy books? Did you come here just to show us this?" he asked.

"Yes, we did say we'll come back if we see anything, so we wanted to share you the leaf. I feel this tree seem important to you." Makoto answered, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed excitedly, the old woman watching him, "I knew right from the start that you two are very young people."

"Thank you sir!" Minako replied brightly. The old man was showering them with praise. They did do a nice thing on showing them the leaf, the old man look like he was young again.

"I've been meaning to go see that tree for a while now. But I'm not sure if these stumpy old legs will make it that far... That wasn't meant to be a pun. You know, "stumpy," "tree stump." Catch my drift?" he asked. Minako laughed, Makoto knowing she liked puns and made that pun that nice to her.

"Very clever, dear." the old woman smiled.

"Allow me to introduce my wife Mitsuko. I'm Bunkichi." he greeted to the twins, pointing to his wife, "If you don't mind, would you tell us your names?"

"Makoto Arisato, this is my twin sister, Minako Arisato." he introduced to Mitsuko and Bunkichi, pointing to his sister who wave to hem.

"Hiya!" she greeted happily.

"So, your name is Minato and Minako Arisato..." Bunkichi said smiling at the twins, "Then, we'll call you Makoto-chan and Minako-chan from now on!" Minako looked happily about it, but Makoto was a little surprised by it.

"Makoto-chan huh, never got that to my name." he admitted, scratching his chin. He and his sister got to the know the old couple in the bookstore. Bunkichi and Mitsuko seem happy they told them about the persimmon tree. They got to know the old couple a little better. A crashing sound echoed in his ears as time stop once more, a card appearing before them, a card depicting a staff wield by a pope, the roman number five:

" _I art thou... and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hierophant Arcana."_ And the card vanished. they had now formed a social link with Bunkichi and Mitsuko. From behind them, the sun was about to set. It was getting dark, they should return to the dorm now.

"We open every day except Monday." Mitsuko explained, getting the two's attention when they didn't notice. Come visit us if you get bored you too."

"We will try to visit if we are bored. Take care!" Makoto waved, his sister waving too. After saying goodbye to Bunkichi and Mitsuko, they decided to go back to the dorm.

* * *

"...Where have you been?" was what Akihiko asked the moment the twins returned to the dorm when evening hit. It was like he was their dad the moment he looked to them, "...Ya know, you better be training while I'm out. If anything happens, it'll be you guys who have to deal with it."

"We know Senpai, we know." Makoto said, walking towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Minako sighed, she knows he means well, but she has a sinking feeling she'll hear this more than before. With no one else in the lounge, Minako went inside the kitchen seeing his brother drink a glass of water. Going into the dorm fridge, she grabbed a soda can, wave good night and proceed to her room. Yukari was there greeting her as usual, Minako going to their desk to stay a little before going to bed. She drank her soda while working feeling still fatigued from the other night. Once done, she turned in with Yukari and the two were staring at the ceiling, both didn't want to sleep yet.

"So, what did you and Makoto-kun do?" she asked looking to Minako.

"You know that bookstore that reopened, we decided to check it out." Minako explained to her.

"Oh right, from what I remembered, the owners were gone during our sophomore year when I came to Gekkoukan. Huh, it didn't feel that long I came here that you turn up Yuki." she said eyeing the calendar.

"Yeah. I was surprised you let me stay in here." she replied looking over at some old pictures Yukari had with her, one of them her father and mother and another a younger Yukari with her dad, "You said you were placed in the same dorm as Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai when you joined SEES not long before you became a Junior right? At the time, you already had your Persona awakened, even if you were afraid to use your Evoker." and Yukari's face flushed, pinching Minako's cheeks hardly, "Ow, what did I say?"

"delete how worthless I acted from your memory Yuki or I'm using you as a blanket." she said darkly.

"Okay, okay, won't bring it up again Yukari!" Minako exclaimed feeling she didn't mean to open old wounds. She looked on smiling, still happy, "Still, I was very oblivious about the Dark Hour, or the fact I lived in it for ten years. When I came to Gekkoukan to finish my freshmen year, I just wanted to learn what happen that night, why me and Makoto were in that accident. So far, being enrolled in the school might give me answers on what happened that night."

* * *

"My name is Minako Arisato, it's a pleasure to meet you!" _It was what I said when I came to the Iwatodai dorm and met both Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai. Mitsuru-senpai looked very mature for her age while something about Akihiko-senpai told me he was someone who worked hard. I felt a little nervous as these were my juniors and they were the first people from Gekkoukan I've met. I stood with Yukari-chan while I had my hands behind my back._

"It's nice to meet you Minako." Akihiko greeted, shaking her hand.

"Same it's good to met you Arisato." Mitsuru greeted, arms crossed. _From how Mitsuru greeted me by my surname, she seems like a proper person. Made sense, she's the daughter of the Kirijo group's leader after all. She look at me with a slight smile, still keeping her arms crossed,_ "I was supposed to meet you so earlier as I figured another student was enrolling in the spring. That will be your twin brother correct? Makoto?"

"Yes. I think I heard from my aunt he's coming to Gekkoukan, but he won't be here until the spring of next year. " _I said, remembering how my brother was going to come here. Me and him live with our aunt and uncle, I live with our aunt now and he lives our uncle while he work far away. That was five years we last saw each other, but I still keep up with him, keeping up with phone messages. It wasn't like we never heard our voices, we call each other now and again. Because we went to far away schools, we never got to see each other. This will be the first time we will see each in such a long time._

"I see. Well, my apologizes for your things in Takeba's room, we were just sent your school uniforms and belongings in such a short notice. We'll help you take them to your new room if you like." _She said, and I was about to say something but I saw Yukari steep up, surprising me._

" _T_ hat's okay Senpai, she can stay in my room. It's not like my bed and room is really small, she can stay in there." _she suggested. I looked to Yukari, stun she wants to share a room with me. Then it was looking to our Juniors, who looked flabbergasted that she said that. Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai were shocked she wanted to room in the same room with me, they didn't think she respond to that._

"Takeba, are you sure?" _Mitsuru asked, as I saw Yukari taking me by the hand going to the stairs pass the lounge. Yukari look to her, I didn't notice how serious Yukari was._

"There's no problem with someone of the same gender sharing a room, is there not?" _she asked, and neither spoke up. I don't think there wasn't a issue, I worried I might have upsetting her for having my stuff in her room. They remain silent, Yukari smiling at them,_ "There you go. We will be upstairs getting Minako-chan settled in." and _she and I watch both Juniors disappear from behind the corner and we went up the stairs. It wasn't long we came to the third floor, which I guess was the girls' floor. We came to her room, Yukari opening up the door and we walked inside. It was really roomy, her bed on the back of the room, a TV on the left, a dresser and work desk on the right where a lamp was behind the bed. The pink was noticeable, I could feel it was her favorite color. I put my bags down and sat on the bed to face her when she let go on my hand._

"Okay, this is my room, hope you feel at home." _she said brightly to me. I smiled back to her, seeing her put her hands behind her back._

"Thank you Yukari." _I said, getting up to unpack my suitcase and put my clothes in the drawers on the right side of her dresser, putting my winter and summer clothes hung up in the closet and my shoes I put in the bottom of the closet. I took a few of my photos on the top of the dresser, one of them my twin brother and me from five years ago. When I went to put my carry bag in the closet and look to one of Yukari's photos. It was a girl much younger than Yukari looked, in fact was her, maybe five or six. She was holding hands with someone who looked like her dad while standing with someone who look like her mother. I thought it was cute, it was the first old photos of my new roommate, and it was so adorable. I look to her, holding the photo with a smile on my face,_ "Who's this, your parents?"

 _I saw Yukari's face drop from a smile to a frown, taking a seat to her bed. It was the first time I really saw Yukari look sad. It didn't occur to me that asking about her parent made her feel sad. She took a deep breath, finally speaking up,_ "Yeah, they are."

"Is your parents around?" _I asked cautiously._

"My dad died ten years ago, it's just me and my mom, Minako-chan." _she said sadly. I felt like I was I upset her now, so I walk up to her, putting a hand to her shoulder._

"Sorry Yukari, I-I didn't mean to upset you. I can relate, my parents died ten years ago too." _I said, feeling upset that brought up old wounds. I only just knew her and I made her look sad, it didn't think I could make that simple mistake. Yukari put her hand to my shoulder, bringing me closer to her eye level._

"That's okay, You have to apologize Minako-chan, just it's a little hard for me to talk about my dad." _she said smiling to me,_ "I do know about your situation, about your parent's death."

"Really?" _I asked, my knees to the ground._

"I looked into your and your brother's file, and found out you two were in a accident on the opening of the Moonlight Bridge. Sorry about that, it must been hard on your parents dying on you at a young age." _she said softly to me,_ "If you like, I like to hear your side to your side of the accident on the Moonlight Bridget. If you like."

 _I look to one of the cushions and sat there looking to Yukari, crossing my legs, '_ It was around midnight, we were driving really late at night. I remember Makoto-nii was more than me at that night. Then we in a accident, I remember our car being hit, we were lucky to survive, but mom and dad..." _tears started to form from my eyes, my hands clenched as I started to cry, I could feel myself letting out my feelings for ten years of losing my parents,_ "They were killed, in the crash. We got out, with scrapes and scars, I think I got a bump on my head. But mom and dad, they were killed, b-b-bodies mangled and burned, and my brother was beside me. I think he got up and looked at the fire and wreckage, I-I cried, they're gone... and I blacked out.. I woke up in the hospital and we were there for a little bit until the police station watched us. Our aunt and uncle from my mom's side came to get us, so we lived with them for that time. I just... I just don't know why..." _My voice started to shake, I felt more of my feelings boiling to the surface,_ "Why did they have to die?! Way did they leave us all alone, why, why are we left alone?! I was going to die that night, or lose Makoto-nii that night?! Why did I have to live? Why did I have to suffer those memories, why, why?!" _I felt ten years of feelings burst from my mouths, ten years just how long I felt about their deaths or that night. I came back here to get answers, but now I felt even worse now before . My eyes were close, tears falling from my eyes. It wasn't long I felt arms embracing me in a warm hug. It was like my mom hugging me in her arms: soft and gentle. I opened my eyes, seeing it wasn't my mom, but Yukari hugging me. Yukari must have reacted to the story, of course she wants to make me feel better._

"I'm sorry, I guess it hurts you too about your parents' death, sorry I ask about it Minako-chan." _she said softly to me. I could tell Yukari was sorry, but I felt like I needed fresh air, I need to get out of here. I removed Yukari's arms and look to her, faking a smile, my tears still falling._

"I'm going to take a walk out now. I'll be back later." _and I got up from the floor, looking away from Yukari and went to the door, surprising Yukari._

"Wait, Minako-chan!" _I heard her call me back, holding the back of my shirt,_ "It's getting late Minako-chan, maybe you should stay in the dorms!"

"I'll be back before dark. Later Yukari..." _and I wrench myself fromYukari's grasp and ran down the stairs, not hearing her calling me back._

"Minako-chan, Minako-chan!" _but I didn't' hear her as I was already running out the third floor and then the dorm, hearing both Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai try to call me. I didn't know where I went or where I want to go, all I wanted to was to get away again. Back at the dorm, Yukari probably worried about me., I could faintly hear her try to call me back._

* * *

 _''Yuki really was affected by her parents' death, I don't blame her for crying. I guess I walk into that asking her, she was affected more than me.'_ Yukari look to Minako, who fallen asleep and looking peacefully. " _But there was one thing I thought about that time than before. Yuki-chan was in the dark hour not as a coffin, so did she and her brother were aware in the Dark Hour. Did they have potential like us?'_

* * *

"Minako-chan, Minako-chan!" Yukari called out, but Minako didn't listen as she was disappearing from the sitars. Yukari ran down the stairs to see Minako running down the second floor and down the first floor, seeing the dorm doors wide open and the seeing the streets in the distance. Both Mitsuru and Akihiko both bewildered at seeing Minako running out the dormitory. They saw Yukari coming into the lounge and panting heavily, the juniors walking up to Yukari.

"Takeba, what happened?" Mitsuru asked.

"Why did Minako run out the dorm for?" Akihiko asked, confused by the auburn haired girl run out the room.

"I- I asked her about her parents. I didn't know she was upset that badly. I'm sorry, I get it's best to not ask too many questions, especially I knew her past. But, I really hurt her feelings." Yukari put her left arm behind her back, feeling terrified she just ran her roommate out the dormitory, "I'm sorry, I was the one who invited her into my room, then upset her." and look sadly away, only for Akihiko put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault Yukari." he said reassuring, "There is some things we all have to endure in the past. There is just memories... better left unsaid." and he look away too, the reason he works with Mitsuru in the first place.

"Indeed..." Mitsuru agreed, her arms crossed.

"Should we go after her?" Yukari asked sadly.

"Let's just give her time to herself. We can't force her to come back. But if 'that' occurs, we'll have a rough time finding her." Mitsuru said looking to the two.

"The Dark Hour, she's be a coffin and no way we'll know who she she is. Yukari, we told you everything about the Dark Hour, are you fine sleeping with a coffin every Dark Hour?" Akihiko asked her, still keeping her hand to her shoulder.

"I think she has the potential." Yukari spoke up, shocking the Juniors, "Remember the incident on Moonlight Bridge, the car accident? Remember how two kids were found there, they weren't affected by the Dark Hour at a young age."

"Then that means...?" Mitsuru spoke up, putting two and two together.

"She's in the Dark Hour when night hits and midnight hits. If she is still out, we need to got after her before the Shadows attack her." Akihiko said seriously, "I'll go after her when that happens."

"I'm going with you senpai. I understand how she felt, I want to say I'm sorry to her." Yukari said and look to the juniors seriously. They saw how she looked, surprised how she's stepping up to help Minako. If they said no, she would do all her power to go anyway. Mitsuru smiled to her underclassmen, seeing her dedication to help Minako. Mitsuru nodded, smiling at her.

"Alright Takeba. For now we'll wait until Midnight. If Arisato doesn't come back before midnight, we''ll go after her." she said and Yukari sighed in relief.

"Thank you. I'm going to my room. If Minako-chan does come back, let me know " and with a smile on her face, Yukari walked away backstairs, leaving both Juniors into themselves.

"Arisato has potential, or should we say both of them?" Mitsuru asked curiously a hand to her chin.

"Could be, hard to believe they were that involved that night. Then again, it was because your family that caused it." Akihiko said and Mitsuru frowned in agreement.

"I know it best we never let Takeba know the full story, but I don't know how to tell her about her father or what caused it. But, the fact what caused the Dark Hour affected not only her, but them. Fate really is strange to bring them here." Mitsuru sat down on one of the sofas, Akihiko facing her.

"I know, still we been through a lot now. What your family been through, what I been through... I can understand how she feels and what Minako went through. I spent most my life in a orphanage, I can relate losing people... Miki..." he said putting his hands to his chin to think.

"We been through a lot, especially Shinjiro leaving us. But we just have to do what the Chairman said, find members and explore Tartarus to its fullest. If Arisato has the potential, then her coming back here wasn't a coincidence." Mitsuru added, looking to folder which had information on the Arisato Twins.

"You have a point. Right now..." Akihiko said as Minako sat in the Mall's Chagall Cafe, crying herself as she fell asleep, "We'll have to pray she's okay..."

* * *

Hours passed and it was already close to midnight, Both Juniors concerned as they seem to be geared up and ready. Yukari spent the whole time in her room (now sharing it with Minako). While she grabbed a gun and put in on a hosteler, she set up the room to now feel like two people. She grabbed a extra pillowcase, grabbing a pillow from her closet and put on the right. She went through her bags, seeing some of the extra things she left behind. She saw several photos and posters, pinning them to her wall and board. She got a idea of what her brother look like, seeing a boy with blue hair. She didn't deny it, he look kind of cute. When she saw a picture of her parents, she really understood how Minako felt and how she wasn't the only one affected by losing family. A single tear trickled down her cheek but it wasn't time to cry, save the tears when Minako is safe.

It was a quarter to midnight, the three stood in the lounge, each carrying a weapon, a gun, and holster for the gun on a brown belt. They had to check anyway before the Dark Hour began. Although both Akihiko and Mitsuru were prepared for this, Yukari was concerned. Minako really didn't come back was she alright? She had to apologize to her asking about her parents, she had to say sorry. With the trains service less crowded at night, they rode their way to where the Paulownia MalI was, only a few minutes until midnight. Yukari could feel time ticking away, but she wanted to find Minako and bring her back to the dorm. One minute until the dark Hour, they left the platform as she look at her phone. She watch as the time read 12:00, and the world change around her and her juniors. The sky turn completely green and eerie, anything that was electronic was completely shut off, anyone around them before transformed into coffins with a red aura below them. Blood like water appeared too, and now the Dark Hour began.

"Jeez, I still can't over this is what happens to our city and the whole world." Yukari groaned.

"Same, even when we first experienced it, it's hard to believe it, but we need to find Minako before she is attacked." Akihiko said.

"Right, let's hurry to the Mall, it's the only place Arisato would be. We should hurry. But, with only two of us who can fully awaken our Persona, we might be at a disadvantage if there more than one around." Mitsuru informed, making Yukari grit her teeth in frustration. She wasn't wrong anyway.

"Let's hurry, I can see the mall from here. Come on. The faster we finish this and find her, the faster we can try to return home when the Dark Hour ends." Akihiko reminded the girls. They nodded, walking across the street and came to the mall.

In the cafe, Minako still was asleep, her arms covering her face as she had cried herself to sleep and unfortunately stayed really late in the Cafe. A jacket was drape over her, someone must have covered her so she be warm. When she finally woke up, she rubbed her eyes and realized she was still in the cafe. She sighed to herself, remembering she ran away after telling her story. She saw the jacket over and put it on the chair, getting up to see the atmosphere changed, it was like completely different than what it was hours ago. Eerie green, coffins, what seems to to be blood, this wasn't normal. No, as she got up to try to exit, this looked familiar. She took her phone out, saw not only it couldn't turn on, but it look it couldn't respond. This was getting stranger and stranger, she had to get back to the dorm as soon as possible, maybe say sorry to Yukari for running out on her. Yukari... what will she say to her? She ran off on her, after pouring her feelings out for those ten years. She clutch her arm made her way to the doors, making her way back to the dorm. She'll have to explain to Mitsuru and Akihiko-senpai about what happen, and hope Yukari will forgive her. Walking out the Cafe, the scenery was even worse, even the fountain had a pool of blood. She look around hoping to get out here and back in the dorm. As she walk to the fountain, putting her hand to the pool when something was sneaking up behind her. She turned around, only to see something that was not human. It was something looked unnatural. It as sorcerers that wear jester-like caps with two giant, hands wrapped around their form. She saw a mask over its face and it look dangerous. Minako look terrified, sweat pouring down her face as she screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Minako's scream was heard from outside, the mall, Yukari, Mitsuru, and Akihiko could hear it the moment they tough hold of the door. Yukari was panicking, Minako had to be ambush by a shadow right now.

"Minako-chan!" she screamed.

"I feel a Shadow is in there, we better hurry!" Mitsuru announced, Yukari and Akihiko nodded, seeing Mitsuru swing open the door, and ran right inside.

Minako had nowhere to go, she was concerned by a creature she didn't understand if it was even human or animal. She felt like her life was in danger, no way to escape. Was going to die, be killed by this. She had no choice but to close her eyes. She was going to die, she was going to die right here and now. She was willing to accept death with no way out. It was fun while it lasted, meeting yukari, Mitsuru, and Akihiko for only a few hours.

" _Goodbye... Yukari-chan...'_ she thought, shedding a tear.

"Minako-chan!" the voice of someone familiar make her eyes open in shock. She heard something flying as she saw the creature be hit by a arrow. She looking to her left seeing Yukari, Mitsuru, and Akihiko were there. They came to her rescue, looking like they had weapons at hand: a rapier, boxing gloves, and a Bow and arrows. She was overjoyed, running from the shadow and hugging Yukari without delay.

"Yukari-chan! I-I'm sorry, so sorry! I didn't mean to run off!" she cried, tears falling from her eyes as she started to cry, "What's going on, what's going on with everything, what is that thing?!"

Yukari put a hand to Minako's back, smiling at her as she pat her back, "Don't worry about, I'll explain later." And step forward looking at the Shadow. She stood with Mitsuru and Akihiko eyeing the Shadow as it finally recovered by Yukari blind spot with her arrow, "Can we handle this one?"

"It looks small, but we should be able to deal with it. Even if you can't summon your Persona yet Takeba, this shouldn't be hard to deal with." Mitsuru said, pulling out her rapier from its sheath.

"Got it! A lone Shadow outside Tartarus, this will be interesting..." Akihiko said and pulled out a gun from his holster. For a moment, Minako didn't understand why Akihiko had a gun or pointing it to his temple make her panic he was going to kill himself. Then he spoke up, "Let's go!" firing his gun that change otherwise. Appearing from Akihiko was something that looks also human. Long brown hair and body build for training a lot, it's body look mechanical and it went to punch at the creature. It push back the creature back, hitting the fountain but it didn't look like it did any damage, it's arm like body spread out, from below their feet, ice formed around them as they were first seal in ice before Yukari, Mitsuru, and Akihiko were sent flying from Minako as she gasp, seeing the three drop behind her.

"Yukari-chan, Akihiko-senpai, Mitsuru-senpai!" she cried out, see them were hurt. She look to the Shadow, slowing coming her way. She didn't know what to do, they got her and no one can protect her. As it was getting closer, she noticed something, something that was by her feet. The gun Akihiko was using. When she held it, her hands were sweating holding it, but felt her body on autopilot. She put the gun to her temple, her hand to her chest, hearing a feminine voice, like her own voice, speaking to her.

" _It seems it finally time. Are you ready to die?"_ the voice asked her.

"No, I want to live, I want to protect them..." she said softly.

" _Then call out from the sea of your heart, accept the destiny that's before you."_ the voice asked, Minako speaking once more, very slowly:

"Per... So... Na..." and fired the gun, her eyes glowing red as her body was surging with power. When Yukari, Mitsuru, and Akihiko recovered off the ground, they saw Minako standing forward with Akihiko's gun, and something appearing from her. It was woman, body mechanical and wearing a red dress and long red hair while it held a rose covered staff. They couldn't believe it, she could summon a Persona.

 _'Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Eurydice Picaro, the Wood Nymph."_ It spoke, Minako standing in a trance as the creature came from her floated over her. Eurydice Picaro waved her staff at the creature, a stream of fire set it on fire as it cried out, vanishing in wisps of black and red, completely wipe out. The three were flabbergasted about it, she destroyed the Shadow? The being look to Minako, a smile on her face.

" _Your power is young but weak... I pity you... separated by your love ones... I know I feels... until we meet again..." and_ then they saw it change before them, looking different, it's body appearing more feminine with long hair like the other being, a lyre on it's back... "I am Orpheus, Master of Strings..." and vanished in blue light, Minako's eyes were in focus as she turn around, looking at her surroundings as she saw the creature was gone. She look to the dropped Gekkoukan students, bewildered at her. Without a chance to speak, she drop to her knees looking exhausted, Yukari quickly getting up to grab her. Both Mitsuru and Akihiko got and kneeling to the two freshmen, still shock on what happen.

"That was a Persona was it? You weren't wrong Yukari, she does have the potential." Akihiko siad.

"That Persona, I'm sure I saw it change, maybe getting hit by that Bofu spell to realize it," Mitsuru wondered, "At any case, let's take her back to the dorm. I'm sure she's not hurt, but I think she be better sleeping on her own bed at the very least."

"Okay. I got her." Yukari said, grabbing Minako's arm and slinging over her back,struggling to lift the auburn haired girl. Both juniors watch her try to get her off her feet, with much difficulty. Getting her walk with her the two watch her.

"Yukari, you want any help?" Akihiko asked.

"No," she replied, shaking her head, "It's my fault she ran away. I have to say sorry to her. Don't worry, I can do it senpai." and slowly carried the auburn haired teen towards the exit, both Akihiko and Mitsuru following after her. There was a lot they had to know about Minako, if she did have the potential like that and that Persona, why it change like that? At any case, as the Dark Hour was going to end, they know it's making sure their roommate was taken care of.

* * *

" _Minako-chan's Persona changed just like Makoto-kun's, but his was completely different. Then again, it's hard to believe these two have that kind of power, able to switch Personas like these two are quite special.'_ Yukari said, looking at the sleeping Minako, 'But she woke up faster than Makoto-kun, I wonder why?' she put a hand to Minako's hand and held it tightly scooting closer to Minako in the bed, smiling peacefully to her and herself, _'but I'm really glad you were safe that night Yuki-chan...'_ and went to sleeping finally.

* * *

"Minako, Yukari, it's me! Wake up!" the sound of Makoto Arisato was heard through the girls' bedroom door. Yukari groan in her sleep before opening her eyes. She look around to notice she was holding Minako's hands and how close she was to the auburn haired teen. Yukari's whole face turn completely red as she panicked, freaking out as she feel off her bed and hit her head on the small table. Yukari began to cry out in pain, grabbing her head as she freaking out on the floor in pain. Once again, Makoto spoke up again, "Yukari, you okay?"

"Y-Yes!" Yukari exclaimed blushing, hearing the sound of Minako stirring in her bed making Yukari freak out, snapping to her. Minako got up from her pillow and stretch her arms yawning. Smacking her lips, she smiled to Yukari.

"Morning Yukari. What are you doing on the ground?" Minako asked, making Yukari wave her hands defensively at her.

"N-N-Nothing Yuki-chan ahahaha. Uh, Makoto-kun is at the door, looks like he wants us to come downstairs!" she said and continued to laugh nervously. Minako cock her head at her, wondering what was up with her.

* * *

It wasn't long the two got dress and found Makoto sitting at the 2nd floor table. Taking off his headphones to look at them, he gave his sister and friend a wave before getting up to see them. Both girls were dress in their weekend clothes. Makoto was wearing a light gray double-breasted jacket, dark pants, and a khaki turtleneck sweater, along with his earphones. Minako was wearing a red scarf, a light orange sweater, a red plaid skirt, black leggings, and red boots (along with her earphones). Yukari wore a pink jacket and brown boots (Makoto could see something was odd about her like she really hit her head or something). Once he got up, they went downstairs where Mitsuru and Akihiko were sitting there with Junpei sitting at the table on the left. Akihiko was wearing a white jacket and a red scarf and white pants while Mitsuru wore a short black peacoat, a white scarf, and white pants, along with said boots Jumpei wore a black jacket with a white shirt, black pants, and his hat and necklace. Saying bye to Junpei and the seniors, the three left the dorm and rode the train to the mall. They decided to go to Mandragora, a karaoke bar to sing some songs for the day. It was somewhere Minako suggest they check and hopefully get Makoto to sing.

"You be surprise, he can sing well for someone who looks the way he does." Minako pointed out, making Makoto look at her sharply.

"I can't tell if you are insulting me or think someone like me can't have human emotions." Makoto replied dryly.

"Mako-nii, you be the one with a attitude that we're glad you don't try to hurt us or make me suffer for some odd reason. Just promise me you won't swear in another language, will ya?" she asked tugging at his sleeve. Makoto eyed her like she grew a second head.

"Why would I, you're odd Minako." he replied, really not getting his sister's joke when they came inside the circular mall and went to the karaoke bar to get a booth for themselves. It wasn't as pack as nights are usual, so they were able to find a booth for themselves. While Makoto went to get their drinks, it was just the two of of them all alone. Minako was looking through what song to sing first, Yukari was quiet with her, thinking about what happened in the morning.

 _'Maybe because I was closer to her last night I feel embarrass, still,'_ she looked how happy Minako was shuffling through song choices, _'seeing Yuki-chan so cheerful... It makes me happy, I don't know why...'_ as Minako spoke up to Yukari, breaking her thought.

"Yukari, pick your first song!" Minako said happily holding out the binder filled with song suggestions. Realizing Minako would be devastated if she wasn't paying attention, she pick a song she saw on the page, a song she reminded a few years ago. When Makoto came back with their drinks, Minako was first to sing, both Yukari and Makoto watching her. It wasn't long that Makoto look to her curiously.

"Hey Yukari, can you ask you a personal question?" he asked, Yukari looking to him.

"Sure, what you want to know Makoto-kun?" Yukari asked.

"What do you like about Minako, as a friend I mean." he said, but added a friend so he wouldn't make her upset, if she likes Minako back or not. Yukari pondered for moment, putting her hands to her knees before looking to the auburn haired girl.

"What I like about Yuki-chan?" she repeated, "Well, she is kind and caring for others, her smile is warm and bright. I like how bubbly she is, even when everything she's been through." she explained firmly, looking from one twin to another, "You know, she talked to me about losing her parents, I guess it really broke her. But when I see her happy, I tells me she's doing her best to keep up a smile," watching Minako sing her heart out, "I know she seems to be burdened with the past, but I think something Senpai once said... we have some things better left unsaid." Yukari added smiling half heartedly.

"I see... I guess Minako isn't over it, none of us are to the past." Makoto said before looking to her, _'She hasn't moved on, we both still have scars of that night...'_ he thought as Minako's song was over, Minako sat down between Yukari and Makoto sweating after finishing her first song.

"Man, I sung well, Yukari-chan you're up now!" Minako said ecitedly o her.

"Okay!" Yukari replied and got up to sing. Time pass that each of them sang song after song, Yukari surprised how good Makoto was at singing, his appearance didn't look like some kind of good singer. When he finished and sat with the girls, Minako jeered her brother for having more emotion than he looks.

"One of these days, we should go dancing." and Makoto replied with a chuckle.

"Later sis."

* * *

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted the three of them when evening rode on by. Saying night to his sister, Makoto returned to his room. Minako and Yukari went to bed immediately the moment they got in their room. It was three hours to midnight that Minako was still looking up at her phone, seeing the time tick away to start the Dark Hour, seeing Yukari was still asleep. With all the singing they did, She didn't hear what her brother and Yukari were talking abo0ut, but it did seem like they were getting along. She did like how nice they look together and how Makoto could get along well with Yukari. Even so, Makoto wasn't anti-social completely, both of them might wear headphones but they didn't mind people very much. Even between the five years they didn't see each other, he wasn't no different than before. At the same time, he wasn't fully upset than she was. It was getting boring just being around in the room, so she climb out of the bed, not to wake up Yukari, and started grabbing her jacket to put over her pajama top. From the closet. She could hear Yukari sleeping soundly, walking over to brush her hair.

"I'll be back soon, sleep well Yukari-chan.." and out the door she went, making sure not to alert anyone she was leaving.

She decided to walk to Tatsumi Port station, seeing how quiet it was, or at least it should be. She could see people sitting around, drinking, smoking, even with their significant other. They didn't look like the crowd she wanted to be around, so she just started at the moon in the sky. It was going to be a new moon in a few more days. As strange it was, it was nice to see how peaceful this place could be when not the dark hour. She didn't grab her MP3 player when someone spoke up behind her.

"This isn't a place for a girl like you to be out so late." a voice spoke up, making Minako wheel around in a panic. His appearance was much taller than her, his unkempt brown hair, worn perpetually under a beanie, and steel-colored eyes. He is somewhat warmly complected, a change from the generally pale group she was use to. His clothing is relatively simple, consisting mainly of a maroon peacoat, black pants and brown Chelsea shoes. Something about looking at him told her he might have a shitty personality if angered. She look on nervously at him, worried he might hurt her.

"Sorry, I wanted to get some fresh air you know, please don't think I'm in your spot or anything." she responded to the girls. The beanie wearing man scoffed, not seem bothered by her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. But you shouldn't be out here, You're a Gekkoukan High Student right? In the same dorm with Mitsuru and Akihiko?" he asked.

"Yes? You know them?" Minako asked. The man look away, putting hands in his pockets.

"More or less. Anyway, I won't pry into your life, it's none of my business but I'm sure you know. Being out here this late isn't safe." he informed her and Minako pondered about it.

 _'Does he know about the Dark Hour too?'_ she thought looking at him, "What about you, isn't dangerous out here?" she asked. The Peacoat wearing teen didn't seem to care, his hands in his pockets. Minako wondered why he was dress like that, it wasn't that cold.

"I have my reasons. You have a name?' he asked.

"Minako." she replied.

"I see.. Minako, you should return to the dorm before someone is worried." he said and Minako nodded. Maybe going out wasn't a good idea, she was grateful nothing so far happened to her, so she should count her blessings. But the teen she was facing seem to knew of the Dark Hour, was he a Persona User? At any case, she should get back, she only wanted to get some fresh air finally but never really went out at night sans the Mall. Taking a chance to collect herself, she made a slight walk from him and look to him.

"Well, take care of yourself, see you." she waved and walk towards the station to the train back to the dorm. The peacoat wearing teen look away at her, a scowl on his face.

"I guess Aki and Mitsuru found new members if she's out here without a care. Still, she doesn't seem a bad person." he said look up at the moon in the sky. The quarter moon was visible, was a Full Moon going to happen again? "Minako, what a odd girl, even if she's helping them."

* * *

It was a few minutes to midnight when Minako came back to the Iwatodai dorm, the sound of cars passing by and climb up the stairs and open up the door. When she open the door, someone spoke to her that made her jump in fright.

"Welcome back, Yuki-chan." was the sound of Yukari who sat at one of the sofa looking at with arms crossed with a smile on her face. Mnako was terrified, did Yukari think she was gone from their bed or ran off? She look on nervously at the brunette haired girl who got to face her closely.

"Y-Yukari-chan, I-I'm sorry, I wanted to get some fresh air, honest!" she said ready for Yukari to be angry at her, to scold her for going out before the Dark Hour started. Before she feared the worse, felt two hands grab hers. She look up to see Yukari holding her hands, keeping them held tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry at you. Just, I got worried for you. I thought you ran away again, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." she said, her tone getting more softly before letting her hands go, "You are my friend, I don't want you hurt again, or disappear. You're... important to me Yuki." and then embraced Minako, startling her, "I don't want to lose anyone anymore, so don't do anything reckless. You are our leader along with Makoto-kun... I can't lose anyone."

"Yukari-chan. I didn't mean to worry you. I won't do that ever again." she said , feeling how concern Yukari was for her and hugged her back.

"Promise?" she asked and Minako put a hand to her back of her brunette hair to comfort her, hugging her tightly.

"I promise..."

* * *

Minako kept quiet about meeting the peacoat wearing teen or that she was out before the Dark hour. Still she thought about him or why he dress like that or why he was out before the Dark Hour too. When they arrived at the front gate of the school, the two students they sually see was there too. They stop to listen in, something they were talking about might be interesting.

"Morning..." the Gossiping Student greeted before groaning in annoyance, "Ugh, I'm so drowsy on Mondays..."

"Didn't you say the same thing last week?" the Listening Student asked, "Is that special morning assembly today? How come we're having one? We just had one last week..." And Minako had to agree with her, they just did unless something was wrong.

"Remember how great Kirijo-senpai's speech was last week?" the Gossiping Student asked. Makoto agreed, although only he and Minako could pick up the symbolism from her works quite well than everyone else.

"Oh yeah, that speech was awesome! Although, I didn't understand most of it..." the Listening Student replied lazily.

"What I heard was, the principal got jealous, so he scheduled his own speech to compete with her." the Gossiping Student explained and that confused the twins. Why would he do that?

"Seriously!? What's up with that? Why do we have to suffer because of his ego!?" the Listening Student exclaimed and even Minako felt that to be strange. With everything going on, there is no time to be jealous. The first bell rang and they entered inside.

It wasn't long that it was when Makoto and his sister were in auditorium listening to Mitsuru's speech, how there was a different meaning that most didn't catch that, but it was clear what the Student Council President was talking about. Now it was listening to the principal, and unlike the feeling Mitsuru gave them, it was different. At the stage, the principal and a teacher. Both twins were sitting with Junpei and Yukari like before as the teacher spoke up.

"We'll now begin this morning's assembly," The male teacher said, "First, our principal has some words he'd like to share with you. Please give him a warm welcome."

"Thank you." the principal said, his appearance looking much older than even the chairman. As the principal took his place at the podium, Makoto crossed his arms, waiting for what he has to say. Yukari and Junpei sat in their seats curious what this was about, but not catching on why both twins were scowling.

"What's the deal with the assembly? ...You think it's about the recent incidents?" Yukari asked in a hush whisper.

"Who cares?" Junpei replied with a shrug, "The Principal doesn't know anything about the Shadows, anyway. I just hope this doesn't take too long…"

"I know. His speeches always drag." Yukari groaned, Minako's patting her on the shoulder. The four looked back to the stage

"Ahem," the Principal cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone, "Today, I'd like to tell you about my, um, vision for this school year. As you are aware, strange incidents have been reported on the news lately. It is my firm belief that none of you are involved." Makoto felt a feeling of déjà vu about the words, "However, if we want to better our school, then we all need to accept responsibility for change. Dig deep down inside, and tap into your imaginations. ...But don't lose touch with reality. As they say, "There's no use crying over spilt milk." This is the key to reaping all the rewards that school has to offer…" and finally it dawned on him, Junpei and the girls too this way too on the nose to be a coincidence.

"Wait a minute... Doesn't this remind you of Mitsuru-senpai's speech?" Yukari asked realizing the similarity.

"Yeah, you're right... What's up with that!?" Junpei exclaimed, thinking this had to be a joke.

"You know what they say, getting show up by your peers and they'll embarrass themselves." Minako said as she rolled her eyes. Junpei and Makoto nodded in agreement.

After the Principal's 'speech', the day went on as normal for the twins. When lunchtime hit, their classroom door slid open and Mitsuru stepped in and walked over to their desks. It has to be something important if she's wanting to speak with them.

"Hello senpai, something you need?" Minako asked curiously.

"Arisato," Mitsuru spoke, addressing both of them, "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you after school. I have a special request for you two."

"Yes senpai?" Minako asked, seeing the stern looking in her visible eye She nodded to the pair.

"I apologize for being in a rush, but I don't feel comfortable asking anyone else." she said, "I'll tell you more about it after school, okay? Au revoir." and with a curt wave and them nodding in agreement, she left their classroom giving them a chance to talk. What did Mitsuru wanted help for? She couldn't ask anyone else, so it had to be something Yukari, Akihiko, and Junpei couldn't do. Deciding to see what it's about, they went to their next class.

* * *

"Good to know that your math skills have improved Minako." Makoto commented with a smirk, "I remember a certain auburn haired girl who had a low score on their test."

"Oh ha ha brother." Minako replied dryly to him as after school rolled in and waiting for Mitsuru to ask them for a favor. On cue, the red haired Student Council President came up to Makoto's table while Minako stood with him.

"I apologize for the wait you two." she said at once. Both shook their heads, if it's important, they should listen, "To make a long story short, I the two of you to join Student Council."

"Really?" Makoto asked at once, a little daze this was the favor.

"You sure, Mako still new here, it might be much for us." Minako protested, there was a lot of responsibilities to be a member, would they make her proud?

"Well the two of you won't have to participate in every activity. Just come to the Student Council room when you have the time.." Mitsuru turned around and started to walk away, not before turning on her heels, " You probably should ask Ms. Toriumi first and let her know." And once again, Mitsuru left the room.

"Student Council huh?" Makoto asked pondering on his desk, " I guess we should not let Mitsuru-senpai down."

"I guess you're right. Plus the more people we meet, the better chances for Social Links. Besides, the more friends we make the better. Okay, let's hurry to speak with Ms. Toriumi." Minako said before grabbing her school bag. Makoto agreed, grabbing his bag

"I guess being Student Council President is time consuming, she needs our help. Plus Akihiko-senpai doing it, he looks more a fighter than a thinker." Makoto said before looking back at a hefty looking student talking to another, "As leaders, we need to take responsibility after another. The others will count on us."

Minako nodded and the pair left for the Faculty office.

* * *

The fact Ms. Toriumi was expecting them out of request of Mitsuru told them she had requested the twins personally. Once it was out of the way, they went back to the second floor, where the Student Council room was. They walked inside, finding Mitsuru was waiting for them at the center of the tables where two members were present along with several others too. The first was a boy whose expression looked serious. He was a young man with swept back grayish black hair and black eyes. He wears a standard uniform of Gekkoukan High School with a yellow armband with "Student Council" on his left arm. On Mitsuru's right, was a young girl who looked like a freshman. Her appearance was rather shy, having long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wears black glasses. she wore the standard Gekkoukan school uniform. While standing with her brother and Mitsuru, she gave her a slight wave, making look shyly away.

"Everyone, this is Makoto Arisato and his twin sister Minako Arisato. They're the ones I've been talking about the past few days. They'll be joining us in Student Council."

"Hello." Makoto greeted hands to his sides

"It's nice to meet all of you." Minako greeted happily.

The greyish black haired student eyed the twins, keeping his arms crossed. He spoke up, keeping his serious expression. He push back some of his hair, but keeping a normal gaze

"Makoto-kun and Minako-chan, huh…" he said, "I'm Hidetoshi Odagiri. I supervise the Disciplinary Committee."

"I'm Chihiro Fushimi, the treasurer." greeted the brown haired girl timidly, "I'm a sophomore, and um… I'm still learning the ropes, so… please be patient with me, Makoto-san, Minako-san."

Nice to meet you both, Hidetoshi-san, Chihiro-chan." Makoto greeted to them. Chihiro averted her gaze from the boy, Makoto wondering why. Hidetoshi stared at the pair, sizing them up. Minako could tell he wasn't part of the Disciplinary Committee for nothing. Probably hoping they weren't problem children.

"You two must be talented if the President hand-picked you." Hidetoshi said sternly. Despite his serious look, he did want to learn about them. But both started to get to know the members of the Student Council. Once again, a crashing sound echoed in their ears as time stop once more, a card appearing before them, a card depicting a king and the roman number IV:

" _I art thou... and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Emperor Arcana."_ the card vanished, they now formed a Social Link with Hidetoshi. The school was about to end, after the meeting, they would return to the dorm.

"Today, we'll just do introductions. It'll be your job to help us, Arisato. From now on, have my permission to enter the Student Council Room whenever you need to. That includes after school too. Thank you both for joining us" Mitsuru said to the two.

"You're welcome Mitsuru-senpai." Makoto nodded curtly.

"We'll do our best." Minako said enthusiastically.

With the first meeting as Student Council members done, they returned to the dorm with Mitsuru following after them

* * *

"'Sup Dudes." greeted Junpei went the three and Mitsuru came walking into the dorm, the Student Council President talking a seat at one of the couches, "Yo! I heard Mitsuru-senpai asked you two to join the Student Council! Senpai, are you sure you wanna let this Makoto in?"

"Hey, I only just joined, me and Minako will do great." Makoto replied, Minako nodding as well.

"I simply asked for their assistance, I don't intend to burden them with too much responsibilities." Mitsuru replied honestly before looking at Junpei, "Why, are you interesting in helping too, Iori?" and Junpei flinched in his seat realizing Mitsuru thought he wanted to join.

"Oh, uhh… Thanks, but I'll pass. Thanks for the offer anyway." Junpei mumbled, slumping in his seat. Minako giggled, giving her fellow members a wave before climbing up the stairs to the rooms, going to the girls floor and into her room. Yukari was working at her work desk, hearing the sound of the door opening. She turned around, seeing her roommate walking into the room.

"Hey!" Minako greeted, taking her school bag and putting it in their closet.

"Hi." Yukari greeted softly. She waited Minako take a sit on their bed before looking solemnly at her, "So, I heard Mitsuru-senpai asked you and Makoto-kun to join the Student Council, is that true?"

"Yes, it's not a problem?" she asked making Yukari waving her hands defensively.

"No, no, if she needs you two's help, it's not my place to be involved!" she admitted before feeling Minako wrap her arms around her, "Yuki…" she said breathlessly.

"Mitsuru-senpai just want a little help, that's all. I won't have her take up my ftime from you, okay?" she told her, Yukari's cheeks heating up.

"Yeah, sorry I got a little worried." she replied nervously. She felt Minako release her, the auburn haired girl smiling at her, before Yukari saw the sleeping face of Minako from last year.

* * *

" _You've been carrying her for awhile now, you don't want any help Yukari?" Akihiko asked, as the came back into the dorm, Yukari still carrying the collapsed Minako._

" _I'm fine Senpai, this is mostly my fault. I, I want to apologize to her myself." she declined. This was something she had to do herself. Even how much her bod ache, how both being knocked by a Shadow and carrying Minako for miles feels, this was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She'll carrying Minako to the end of the earth if it means saying what she wants to say._

* * *

Yukari embraced Minako this time, Minako taking the gesture that she understood the reason.

' _I'm going to get stronger… And protect you…'_

* * *

The next day, Makoto and Minako saw that Mitsuru was waiting for them at the school, She beckon the pair over, as student got out of their way, it was night early morning on a twida, 28th of April, and they wanted to know what their Student Council President as well leader of SEES wanted.

"Good morning you two. So Arisato?" she asked, addressing Makoto, " Have you acclimated to our school yet?"

"I'm getting there, Minako's been a big help getting me around Port Island." he plied, Minako rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"I see, your ability to adapt to actions and environments is impressive. I see why your sister thinks highly of you." Mitsuru replied kindly, making Makoto smile a little.

"Thanks Senpai." Makoto replied back to her.

"By the way, there's something I forgot to the both of you… Most times you will find me in the lounge, I won't be there is something I must attend." she added.

"So there might be times you'll won't be with us to go to Tartarus and we wait another day, I think I follow." Makoto understood.

"Catch on quick, very impressive." she said smiling at him. The school rang and they entered inside.

* * *

Time flew by fast for both of them, that it was already lunchtime. They step outside their classroom, only to have Junpei come up to them. Curious as to what he wanted, they faced the baseball wearing teen.

"Yo, feels kinda weird running into you two in the hall like this." he said jokingly, :you two free today, let's go see a movie."

"A movie?" Makoto repeated.

"Sure, we don't have plans right now, right?" Minako asked, looking at her brother.

"Sweet, , I'll be waiting in our classroom for me, I'm sure you won't miss me." he told him.

"You aren't hard to miss Junpei, who else wears a cap in school?" Minako asked coolly. Junpei chuckled nervously at Minako's remark, she wasn't wrong. But he didn't have any other places either, so they should take him up of his offer. Once lunchtime was over and class was over, they asked Junpei to take them to the movie theater in Tatsumi Port Island. Junpei took them to Tatsumi Port Island Movie Theater which was adjacent to the station. Makoto didn't see it during the night he came to the Dorm. Standing by the Theater, Junpei looked to the twins with a smile on his face.

"This is it, 'Double Barrel Justice'!" Junpei announced to them, "I've been waiting fro this to come out!

"A action flick Junpei?" Makoto asked, seeing how excited he was about eyes were lit up, he looked more happy than normally.

"In a way Makoto. To put it bluntly, it's about fighting what right in the world gone mad. If I'm going to spend money on a movie, I want it to kick major ass." he said smiling cheekily.

"You don't seem like a person to sit in a boring movie Junpei." Minako pointed out to him. Junpei did lok excited, this was a big deal to him to followed the boys into the theaters and watched Double Barrel Justice with them. As Junpei said it was about fight for what's right in a world gone mad. In a way, it was let with SEES, the were fighting in the Dark Hour. Was Junpei inspired to the movie because of their mission? Maybe, to her, Junpei wasn't dumb. The actions scenes in the movies were overwhelming, so much to take in. The story was surprisingly complex, She'll have to thank Junpei one day for taking them. Makoto was impressed too, plus it was the first movie he watched with friends. Of course, when the left the theater and stood outside, Junpei wasn't as pleased they were.

"Hmm," he pondered with a frown, "It kina wasn't what I was expecting." He cock his head sidewas.

"You didn't enjoy it? It was the first movie I saw in the big screen in ages." Makoto informed him.

"Well, the villain wasn't that evil. It kinda killed it for me when it talked about his tragic past." he explained frowning, :"It wouldn't be cool to beat someone who didn't want to be a bad guy."

"Is it that bad, wouldn't having a believable villain make more sense evil because of powers. Sure they're okay, but not everyone has time for daddy drama or you hate where you live." minako interjected tugging at her headphones.

"But bad guys should be evil all the way to the core, that's more satisfying." Junpei said to Minako still frowning.

"Dunno, I'm with Mina on this one. It depends on the villain if it works on not, you never know who is bad or good or if their motives makes sense or not." Makoto chimed in. Junpei merely shrugged.

"You two still got time?" he asked, his smile returning again. Both nodded, the weren't in a rush, mabe something would cheer him up about the movie, "Let's grab something on the way back." Minako's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Now that's something we can agree on Junpei." Minako said brightly, Makto seeing her hunger eyes showing.

The three walked to Iwatodai Strip Mall Wild-Duck Burger where the went before. Minako with her brother while sitting across from Junpei. Makoto walked her brother order several burgers for herself. He wishes he wonders where it's all going to go. Makoto turned to Junpei, who flinched realizing something.

"What's up?" he asked curiously to the teen.

"Crap, the guys at school might say some stuff if they see me together with Minako." he realized, alread sweating, "I mean, there's a lot of guys who are interested in you, Minako. Plus there's the famous Yuka-tan and Mitsuru-senpai live in the same dorm too. There's a lot of guys who envy me because of that, even Makoto has that, but girls are interested in him"

"I'm here, nothing will happen man, trust me. Right Minako?" Makoto asked, seeing Minako about to dig in to a burger.

"Yup, we're just hanging out as friends, nothing more. Besides, your my friend Junpei, I'm allowed to hang with my pals." she assured him cheerfully, "Besides, I'm not interested in the guys here, I have my eyes on my interest."

"Minako…" Junpei said feel honored she called him a friend, brushing off what she could have meant b her words, "Thanks, It kind of takes the edge off a little. Of course your did kind of sa your aren't interested in the guys in our school. Who are you interested in.?"

Minako winked her left eye, "I'll tell you one day, when I want to tell this person how I feel. Promise me that you come find us if there's trouble, and I'll spill my beans, deal?"

Junpei chuckled at her, "Deal! Although, I didn't think you would care about all this Minako. No girl would be that desperate," and nodded triumphantly, "Plus, I know you two were probably have our hands full with everything. Actually, it's the same for me too."

"Is it big?" Makoto asked. Junpei shook his head.

"Not big thought." he replied. Junpei's expression suddenly turned serious. They felt they were much closer to him now. A crashing noise in their eyes told them that their social link with him gone up a new rank.

"But forget about all that stuff." Junpei added, breaking them of their thoughts, "Want some fries you guys, You don't mind sharing with me right"

"Not at all." Makoto replied, Junpei passing the fires to him and Minako. After they finished eating, they chatted for a while before they returned to the dorm

* * *

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted the pair as they came inside the lounge, "Welcome back. For your information... The internet line which was ripped apart by the Shadow will be fixed tomorrow. If you have a computer in your room, you should be able to connect. ...Well, that takes care of everything that was damaged… except, of course, Akihiko's rib cage." she added, making Makoto cringe that he got hurt bringing that Shadow to the dorm.

"Hopefully Akihiko-senpai feels better." Minako said thoughtfully, "But I should have a computer. Yukari might still have it."

"Speaking of Internet. Makoto, play any online games?"

"Often, definitely. Don't mind playing one." Makoto replied, hands in pockets.

"Sweet!" Junpei exclaimed enthusiastically, holding something in his hands, "Nice. Dude, you gotta check this one out... It's called "Innocent Sin Online." I was totally addicted to it, but then I got burned out. There's no school tomorrow, so check it." And Junpei passed him the disc case and Makoto examine it. Minako looked at it, feeling it would be fun for Makoto. But why does this feel like another Social Link might start? Giving Junpei a wave good bye, both headed up their rooms. Makoto said goodbye to his sister as she went up to the girls' floor. He entered his room, put the disc case on the table and change into sleepwear. Tomorrow, he'll check this game out.

* * *

 **Michael: After so long, sorry about that, Finally Chapter Three. A lot has happened between this and the last chapter two. Of course Persona Dance games have revealed a lot, man characters in it and 4 DLC characters in Dancing Star Star Night and 5 in Dancing Moon Night. I'm going to get both and pre-order the limited edition to get both. Hopefully the Female Protagonist is in Dancing Moon Night, or it's going to be riots, then again there's a lot of hate for her and the expanded universe the 4 spin offs give especially it's characters. I don't like that side of the community, but don't hate them like they represent all of the Persona community. This chapter, I feel as my layout is planning, hopefully to have most of spring done. Hope the flashbacks into Minako's character before the start of the story give you a idea of her character, and Yukari and hers relationship. Now, you saw it, her Persona was Orpheus' wife, why did it change into Orpheus after it's use? Ah, think about it. Her heart hasn't gone through grow to achieve it yet. That's where a lot of this story and Minako's Moon Social Link will pretell, her growth as she inches closer to her Ultimate Persona.**

 **And Shinjiro earlier than expected right? I had to go definite version on seeing more of him. Looks like he's taking interest in Minako, she's not a bad person in his years. Of course, I already know not everyone loves Minako messing with the themes, but those are just the base 3 and 4 purists who hate the spin off games. They aren't perfect, but don't deserve the hate or salt to it. Especially about Koromaru not in Dancing Moon Night or Adachi in Cross Tag Battle knowing full well it says base Arena.**

 **So next chapter is where the Velvet Siblings get a look outside the Velvet Room and the start of the Hermit and Lovers Social Links. Switching between FES and Portable won't be easy, so let's see what I can do.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
